KLAN
by nice oppa
Summary: "Ada sebuah alasan yang mendasari tindakanku, Naruto"/"Dia bukan Jinchuriki lagi, dia adalah manufestasi dari kyuubi itu sendiri!"/"Uzumaki hanya klan asing, Uchiha jelas lebih pantas untuk memegang tampuk kekuasaan Konoha. warning:uzumaki's Rinnengan, strong naru, blablablabla
1. Chapter prolog

Disclaimer © :Masashi Kishimoto

Summary

"Ada sebuah alasan yang mendasari tindakanku, Naruto"/"Dia bukan Jinchuriki lagi, dia adalah manufestasi dari Kyuubi! Anak itu perlambangan dari segala simbol dunia bawah. Ketakutan, kebencian, penghianatan dan kematian itu sendiri!. Dialah sumber marabahaya bagi kita!"/"Uzumaki hanya klan asing, Uchiha jelas lebih pantas untuk memegang tampuk kekuasaan Konoha."/"Maaf, klan'ku lebih penting dari apapun."/"Itu karna memang sudah kewajiban seorang ayah untuk percaya pada anaknya."..

.

.

.

Balas dendam mungkin akan membuatmu merasa lega. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama, karna balas dendam tidak mengenal puas, kau akan meminta lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi orang untuk kau bunuh. Mencari cari alasan untuk membenarkan semua kekeliruan pandanganmu dan disaat kau kehabisan musuh untuk memuaskan hasrat membunuhmu, maka orang terdekatmulah berikutnya yang akan kau lukai..

.

.

.

.

Prolog-

.

.

"Apa! Kau gila, Minato!" Kushina menatap tidak percaya pada pria pirang yang juga suaminya tersebut, bagaimana bisa pria itu mengambil keputusan seperti itu, wanita merah itu hampir kehilangan kesabaranya menghadapi kekonyolan suaminya.

"Tenanglah, Kushina! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Pria itu mendekati istrinya yang masih memandangnya tidak percaya bercampur marah.

"Tidak ada satupun tindakanmu yang bisa dibenarkan, apapun alasanmu aku tidak akan setuju, Minato!"

Pria pirang itu menghela nafas keras mencoba tidak terpancing emosi. Dia sadar jika tindakanya ini agak ekstrem dan perlu pendekatan halus agar Kushina mau mengerti, karna tidak satupun ibu di dunia ini yang mau hidup terpisah dengan anaknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Ini demi Naruto, Kushina. Aku sudah merundingkan hal ini dengan Hokage-sama dan tetua klan jauh jauh hari sebelumnya, karna itulah keputusan ini sudah bulat." Minato tersenyum pahit saat melihat raut istrinya yang hampir menangis.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah semuanya baik baik saja? Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto'pun tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda tanda janggal!" Ucap Kushina sedikit keras sambil mengusap air matanya dengan ujung lengan baju.

"Bukan itu, Kushina. Bukan itu permasalahanya."

Kushina mengeryit ditengah kegiatanya mengusap pipi merona yang lengket karna air mata yang kini tanpa sadar turun di cekungan pipinya."Jika bukan itu, lalu apa masalahnya."

Tengtong...

Suara bel rumah yang menjadi tanda jika ada tamu yang datang membuat Minato menelan kembali jawaban yang akan di lontarkanya pada sang istri. Seolah tau siapa yang datang, Minato menyuruh Kushina untuk kebelakang membuatkan minum dan makanan kecil tanpa memberi penjelasan pada Kushina akan siapa yang bertamu ke rumah mereka malam malam begini.

Sedikit kaget Wanita merah itu saat mendapati Hatori-sama dan Mito-sama yang merupakan tetua klan Uzumaki'lah yang menjadi tamu tersebut, violetnya juga menangkap sosok pria lain berbeda usia, yang satu adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal, Saratobi Hiruzen. Shandaime Hokage serta pria berkulit hitam kekar yang terlihat agak muda dari rata rata tamu itu namun firasatnya mengatakan pria itu juga merupakan orang penting.

"Silahkan." Kushina meletakkan nampan berisi 5 cangkir tea beserta beberapa toples camilan kecil di atas meja dengan sopan.

"Kau benar benar mengalahkanku dalam segi apapun, Kirroi senku. Bukan hanya dalam segi kecepatan, tapi juga kau punya istri yang sangat cantik hahaha." Tawa pria kekar itu agak keras. 'Benar benar orang yang tidak punya tata krama' adalah kalimat yang menjadi kesan di dalam pikiran kedua tetua klan Uzumaki, tapi Raikage bukan orang yang menyukai suasana canggung karna itulah dia mencoba mencairkanya.

"Hahahaha. Tuan bisa saja." Minato menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

Pria berkumis itu mengibaskan tanganya." Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Kirrui senku."

Minato nyengir menggaruk pipinya." Kalau begitu anda juga jangan memanggil saya seperti itu, panggil saja Minato, rasanya aneh jika anda memanggil saya dengan julukan itu. Hehe."

Terlalu larut hingga melupakan keberadaan tiga orang tua di dalam rumah itu hingga 2 di antaranya menatap tajam pada 2 laki-laki muda yang terlihat terlalu gembira dalam situasi genting desa membuat yang di tatap tertawa garing saat menyadari atmosfer ruangan tiba tiba berubah tidak bersahabat.

"Ehem. Err.. Maaf ." Pria kekar itu dan Minato cengengesan dengan raut serupa.

Mengacuhkan dua orang itu, Saratobi menatap pada dua tetua Uzumaki dan menggangguk sekilas setelah kode yang dimaksudkan dapat di mengerti oleh dua orang tua itu. Wajah penuh kerut itu menatap serius pada Kushina yang duduk di saping Minato." Bagaimana pendapatmu, Kushina?" Hiruzen mulai pokok pembicaraan.

Tau apa yang dimaksud Shandaime adalah masalah itu, Kushina meremas ujung dress conklatnya dengan wajah menunduk."Tapi kenapa, Hokage-sama?" Tanyanya pelan.

Hokage menghela nafas, dia sudah tau ini akan sangat sulit, tapi dia akan mencoba meluluhkan hati anak itu lagipula semua yang dilakukanya semata mata demi keselamatan Naruto dan desa Konoha, inilah keputusan yang paling baik dan harus di ambilnya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang membuat kami memutuskan hal itu, kau mau dengar dari yang mana, Kushina?" Hokage memberi jeda seperti memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang pantang dikatakan.

Menegang tubuh wanita anggun itu entah karna apa, tapi yang pasti ada hal besar yang mendasari permasalahan itu jika tidak, mana mungkin tetua Klan dan Shandaime Hokage mau repot repot datang kerumahnya di tengah malam begini.

"Rencana kodeta oleh Uchiha atau Danzo yang mengincar Kyuubi?"

.

.

"Aku menginginkan orang yang membunuh Shinobi ku itu mati!"

Wajah seluruh orang di ruangan itu menegang saat mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari pria berkulit hitam dan berambut klimis itu. Walau bagaimanapun keadaanya, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk mengorbankan si pembunuh ninja Kumo yang kebetulan adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, pemimpin dari klan Hyuuga, itu sangat tidak adil.

Salah seorang dewan berdiri merasa keberatan." Tidak bisa! Hiashi adalah pemimpin dari salah satu klan pendiri Konoha juga sebagai klan yang memiliki pengaruh besar untuk kestabilan desa, membiarkan kalian membunuhnya berarti kami sama saja menodai kehormatan Konoha dan itu juga memperlemah kekuatan Koniha!." Pria paruh baya berkaca mata itu mengajukan keberatan.

Satu per satu dewan desa dan beberapa dewan Shinobi ikut mengajukan keberatan mereka.

"Ya! Kami tidak setuju! Hiashi terlalu berharga untuk dikorbankan demi ninja rendahan kalian!"

"Jelas jelas kalian yang memulai lebih dulu!"

"Seharusnya kami yang menuntut kalian karna mencoba menculik nona Hinata!"

BRAK!

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali kalau aku tidak menyuruh ninjaku untuk menculik gadis Hyuuga itu!" Geram pria itu

Ruangan itu kembali hening karna suara hantaman pada meja dan suara menggelegar pria yang biasa di panggil 'E' itu, namun meski begitu dewan Konoha tetap saja tidak gentar dan masih berwajah angkuh seperti seharusnya sifat mereka.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku, eh?." Pria tua berkaca mata bersidekap sinis.

"Kau!" Raikage mencengkram buku buku tanganya hingga memutih. Urat urat dikepala E bermunculan dengan gigi yang bergemelatukan mendengar celetukan pria tua itu, dia yang cepat panas terang saja akan kehabisan kesabaran jika terus mendengar ocehan protes dari orang Konoha yang menurutnya bermulut besar semua, tapi dia harus menahan emosi kali ini, karna jika dia terbawa emosi maka dialah yang akan kalah dan tentu saja semua rencananya dengan orang orang itu akan kacau. Menghembuskan nafas untuk menekan energi negatif, mata pria itu mulai beralih pada Shandaime Hokege yang duduk diseberangnya."Bagaimana Hokage-sama? Hanya ada dua pilihan. Membiarkan kami membunuh Hiashi Hyuuga atau... perang." Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat wajah dewan dewan Konoha termasuk tua bangka berkaca mata tadi kembali menegang shock, dia tahu kata perang memang sangat tabu bagi Konoha.

Pria klimis itu mengedikkan bahunya seakan topik yang sedang dibicarakanya bukanlah hal menarik." Yah, Kumogakure berkembang sangat pesat akhir akhir ini, kalian pasti mendengar repotasi desa kami, kan?." Pria itu menyandarkan diri pada bantalan kursi menikmati setiap raut ketakutan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu." Aku tau kalian masih kesulitan meregenerasi kekuatan militer kalian setelah mengalami perang dan penyerangan Kyuubi beberapa tahun lalu dan jika harus melawan Kumo disaat kalian kekurangan ninja, aku yakin..." Pria itu menyeringai sadis." Konoha pasti hancur." Dan kata terakhir langsung membuat ruangan itu di dominasi dengan aura ngeri.

Konoha belum siap untuk kembali berperang, sisa traumatic dan kehancuran setelah dua peristiwa dalam 7 tahun terakhir jelas membekas dalam ingatan setiap orang. Kedamaian Konoha saat ini bukanlah hal yang mudah di dapatkan, banyak Shinobi kuat gugur untuk mendapatkan kedaian itu, karna itulah Konoha tidak mau lagi mengalami kehilangan yang sama, jika perang itu bisa dihindari maka Konoha akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat pertumpahan darah itu tidak terjadi lagi, tapi mengorbankan Hiashi akan memperlemah kekuatan desa yang sebelumnya sudah lemah, andai ada pilihan lain. Para dewan mulai membatin

Di tengah keheningan yang melanda ruangan itu, Hokage Saratobi berdiri dari tempat duduknya sehingga puluhan pasang mata yang menghuni tempat itu berfokus padanya, termasuk Raikage sendiri." Bagaimana jika aku memberikan penawaran yang lebih menarik." Pria tua itu bersuara sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan santai.

Raikage bertanya tanya mengapa kakek tua tersebut kelihatan tidak terlalu khawatir pada keadaan sekarang, bahkan dari beberapa jam rapat darurat ini diadakan, Shandaime yang memiliki gelar 'The professor' itu baru kali ini di dengarnya angkat bicara. Dia tidak pernah mengerti pikiran orang tua itu dan dia tidak mau ambil pusing akan itu, yang penting rencananya dengan mereka bisa segera selesai agar dia bisa cepat cepat pergi dari tempat sialan itu.

"Apa maksudmu Hokage-sama?"

Hokage menghisap pelan rokoknya lalu menghembuskanya, mata hitamnya menatap Raikage namun tidak dengan tatapan congkak seperti pada umumnya penghuni ruangan itu, pria tua itu menatap pemimpin dari Komugakure tersebut dengan tatapan bersahabat." Aku kurang setuju dengan mengorbankan Hiashi, karna seperti yang dikatakan Koharu tadi, keberadaan Hiashi sangat berharga bagi desa kami." Hiruzen menatap Raikage yang balik menatapnya keras." Aku punya penawaran yang jauh lebih baik dari itu dan lebih menguntungkan kalian."

Raut keras Raikage sedikit berubah menjadi tertarik." Apa itu, Hokage-sama?"

Semua orang yang hadir di pertemuan itu menajamkan pendengaran mereka agar mendengan ucapan dari sang Hokage, tidak terkecuali seorang pria tua yang duduk di bagian samping kanan Hokage, pria tua dengan tanda X di dagunya. Shimura Danzo. Pria jabrik itu bertanya tanya akan apa yang dikatakan Hiruzen berikutnya, Hokage ke tiga itu memang paling bisa membuat orang lain panasaran.

Shandaime menyatukan kedua jarinya di atas meja dan meletakkan dagunya di atasnya." Aku menawarkan Jinchuriki Kyuubi sebagai gantinya."

.

.

つつ'く

.

.

.

.

Woho! Saya datang lagi setelah hampir setahun hiatus di dunia perpanpikan indonesia, rasanya saya sangat kangen dengan reader reader budiman sekalian (yg mungkin udah pada lupa sama saya (╥﹏╥) ). Oke! Saya tidak mau banyak omong lagi berhubung saya punya setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus saya selesaikan secepatnya. Akhir kata, Review ya minna-san, semakin banyak yang Review semakin cepat update..hehe

Jaa nee!

RnR


	2. Chapter 1 arti keberadaan

Disclaimer © : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: advanture-mystery-action-tragedy-gore

Rated: T, mungkin M jika sudah masuk beberapa chapter kedepan.

.

.

.

Chapter 1. Arti keberadaan-

.

.

Gerbang Konoha.

.

Melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Raikage, Naruto berlari kepada Kaa-san dan Tou-san'nya namun rantai yang mengikat kedua tanganya membuat dia terjerambab mencium tanah.

"Ugh!"

"Na-" Kushina mencoba menolong, namun di tahan Minato.

"Biarkan saja, Kushina." Pria pirang itu bicara.

Meski sakit, dia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, menatap orang tuanya yang berdiri diam tanpa niat bahkan sekedar menolongnya berdiri. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Tuntutnya dengan wajah meminta di kasihani.

Minato tidak pernah melihat sisi lemah Naruto selama ini, bahkan ketika dia memutuskan menjadikan anak satu satunya itu sebagai Jinchuriki di umurnya yang ke 5, Naruto tidak mencoba menolak bahkan mempertanyakan keputusanya, Naruto menerima dengan lapang dada. Minato tau Naruto adalah anak yang tegar di usianya yang baru menginjak hampir 13 tahun ini dan ketegaran itu sudah di tunjukkanya sejak masa kanak kanak. Tapi kali ini pria itu menyaksikan ketegaran itu mulai runtuh.

"Tidak masalah apapun yang aku terima, asal aku bisa bersama kalian itu sudah cukup, Tou-san." Bulir bulir air mata mulai menggenang menganak sungai jatuh ke atas tanah dibawahnya." Aku ingin tetap tinggal, Tou-san. Kumohon jangan biarlan Raikage membawaku."

Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya saat melihat buah hatimu memohon namun kau tidak dapat mengabulkanya. Andai saja dia bisa berkata 'konoha sedang dalam bahaya kudeta, dan Danzo menginginkanmu untuk sebuah rencana jahat, karna itulah aku menyuruhmu berlindung di Kumo sampai keadaan sudah terkendali', andai saja bisa.

"Maaf, Naruto. Ini demi mencegah terjadinya perang antara Konoha dan Kumo, kuharap kau mau mengerti."

Itu mungkin bohong, tapi satu satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan anak kesayangan'nya dan masa depan Konoha mungkin hanyalah dengan berbohong.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku! Kenapa tidak tua bangka Hiashi itu saja yang dibunuh. Dia yang memulai semua ini, Tou-san!" Teriak Naruto sehingga membuat beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga naik darah.

"Jaga mulutmu, bocah Kyuubi!."

Hiruzen mengangkat tangan kananya memerintahkan untuk tenang sehingga keributan itu tidak berlanjut.

Mengabaikan ucapan kasar anak'nya juga keributan yang ditimbulkan'nya, Minato menatap Naruto dengan wajah tegas khas'nya walau sebenar'nya hati'nya menangis darah dan nanah.

"Hiashi-san penting untuk kestabilan desa. Konoha membutuhkan'nya untuk mencetak keturunan Hyuuga yang hebat demi menjaga perdamaian dan semangat api kita.." Tarikan nafas beratnya menjadi tolak ukur bahwa kata selanjut'nya sangat berat untuk dikatakan, namun sebuah kakuatan asing muncul saat sebuah tangan putih menggenggam erat tangan tan'nya, isrti'nya mempercai'nya. Dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan dia menatap langsung kedalam biru yang dia wariskan pada anak'nya."Berbanggalah, karna kau yang akan menjembatani perdamaian itu, Naruto."

Deg!

Naruto tertegun. Kenapa selalu begini. Kenapa selalu dia yang ditumbalkan atas nama perdamaian. Dua kali, sudah dua kali ini terjadi pada hidup'nya namun mengapa mereka seperti tidak pernah merasa puas atas pengorbanan besar yang dia lakukan.

Menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi saat berumur 5 tahun beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dimana seharus'nya seorang anak melalui masa kanak kanak'nya dengan bermain dan tertawa, dia malah harus berjibaku dengan intimidasi dan rasa benci warga Konoha padanya karna menganggap dirinya sebagai perwujudan dari Kyuubi yang banyak membunuh sanak keluarga mereka, padahal dialah yang paling tersakiti lebih dari siapapun karna harus menanggung semua itu.

Dan hal serupa kini datang lagi. Untuk Perdamaian katanya. Persetan dengan omong kosong itu, perdamaian bagi mereka adalah penjajahan atas dirinya. Andai perdamaian itu adalah bagian tubuhnya, maka semua orang akan mendapati setengah dari dirinya hanyalah tinggal tulang belulang, kerakusan Konoha atas perdamaian menggerogoti jengkal demi jengkal tubuh'nya dan sekarang mereka kembali datang untuk meminta pengorbanan darah dan daging'nya, lalu membuang tubuh tercabik'nya membusuk dalam lubang neraka terdalam bernama kesendirian.

Naruto tidak mampu lagi berkata atau'pun mencoba kembali bertanya kepada pria yang beberapa waktu lalu masih dia anggap orang tuanya, pria itu menyadarka'nya bahwa keluarga hanyalah ilusi bagi'nya. Sudah jelas sekarang, keberadaan'nya hanya pion yang diciptakan untuk menanggung seluruh kesalahan kesalah orang orang berkuasa, sekarang dia mengerti..

Keadilan itu tidak pernah ada untuknya..

"Aku mengerti."

Minato membeku. Entah harus bahagia atau sedih saat mendengar kalimat bernada dingin itu terucap dari mulut anak kebanggaanya, tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto bicara seperti itu kepada'nya selama ini dan wajah itu... Rasanya ingin sekali dia menghapus wajah sedih itu dan mengatakan.'jaga diri baik baik, anakku. Tou-san menyayangimu, kau anak kebanggaan tou-san.'

"Memang seperti itulah seharusnya." Tapi karna suatu alasan Minato tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia hanya bisa diam menyaksikan Shandaime maju untuk menuntun Naruto berdiri dan merangkul'nya.

"Jaga diri baik baik, cucu ku."

Blue saphire itu hanya menatap iri pada Shandaime Hokage yang dengan gagah memeluk putranya dan mengucapkan kata kata yang tidak bisa dia ucapkan. Tapi dia lega, setidaknya cintanya tersampaikan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi pria tua itu dengan wajah getir sarat akan kecewa.

"Sudah cukup perpisahanya, ayo!." Raikage menarik rantai yang terhubung pada borgol di kedua tangan Naruto dengan kasar, rombongan Raikage dan Naruto pun mulai keluar dari gerbang Konoha disaksikan oleh para tetua dan petinggi klan.

Grep!

"Tunggu." Kushina memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Kaa-san."

Raikage hanya menguap bosan melihat drama picisan di depanya yang kelihatanya masih berlanjut, dia benci drama."Merepotkan." Gerutunya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

Kushina menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang tergenggam."Bawalah ini." Dari tangan yang sebelumnya tergenggam terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul klistal biru.

"Kaa-san? Bukanya itu benda kesayangan Kaa-san?"

Kushina nyengir sedikit dipaksakan dengan wajah sembab dan lengket." Karna itulah aku memberikannya padamu, dengan ini..." Kushina memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Naruto." Kita tidak akan terpisah." Kushina kembali memeluk anaknya dengan isakan isakan tertahan.

Melepas pelukanya, wanita itu menatap sayang pada Naruto."Kaa-san mencintaimu anakku." Wanita itu meraup kedua pipi Naruto membagikan kehangatan yang tidak mungkin dapat diberikan wanita lain." kau jangan pilih pilih makanan, ya! makanlah yang banyak biar cepat besar!." Jari jarinya bergerak mengusap air mata Naruto."Mandilah tiap hari juga jangan begadang kau harus banyak istirahat karna tubuhmu itu sangat rentan!" Ucap wanita itu dengan nada khawatir.

"..." Naruto hanya diam, dia tau bukan saatnya untuk menjawab karna Kaa-sannya hanya memberi jeda.

"Carilah teman yang banyak, ah! Sedikit juga tidak apa apa, yang penting mereka bisa dipercaya, Lalu karna kau sangat lemah di Taijutsu, kau harus mencari cara menutupi kelemahanmu itu." Kushina memberi senyum terbaiknya." Semua orang punya kelemahan, jadi jangan putus asa hanya karna tubuhmu yang lemah." Wanita itu mengangkat satu telunjuknya." Dan ingat! Patuhlah pada Raikage dan senior senior di Kumo!" Lanjutnya

Naruto mengangguk."..."

"Dan yang terakhir." Kushina sedikit nyengir." Ini soal perempuan, karna ibu juga perempuan jadi tidak begitu mengerti, tapi karna hanya ada laki-laki dan perempuan di dunia ini. Yah, suatu saat kau pasti tertarik. Tapi jangan sama perempuan aneh, ya! Carilah perempuan yang seperti ibu." Kushina mengucapkan itu dengan cengiran lebar, namun tidak berarti ketika dia harus melakukan itu sambil menangis.

Cengiran juga muncul di wajah anak pirang itu, meski kecil, api cinta itu sedikit bisa menghangatkan jiwanya yang perlahan membeku. Dia masih punya alasan untuk mencintai desa yang mengkhianatinya.

Naruto balas mengusap pelupuk mata Kaa-san'nya." Arigatou, dan Kaa-san jangan cengeng, ya!"Ucapnya dengan cengiran yang kini digantikan senyuman, senyum yang kemudian hari akan sangat sulit untuk ditunjukkanya pada dunia.

.

.

#Markas Danzo setelah melepas kepergian Naruto#.

.

.

Pria tua bernama Shimura Danzo itu berjalan tergesa gesa dengan wajah merah padam menahan emosi. Hasil rapat darurat beberapa jam yang lalu benar benar di luar dugaanya, dia tidak menyangka Hiruzen menolak usulanya untuk menukar Hiashi dengan Hizashi sebagai tumbal dan malah menyerahkan Jinchuriki yang notabene aset berharga desa.

BLAM!

Danzo membanting daun pintu dengan keras lalu mendudukkan diri di atas kursinya kasar." Sialan kau monyet tua! Selalu saja mengacaukan rencanaku!" Desisnya marah.

"Jangan terbawa emosi begitu, Danzo. Rencana kita masih belum gagal."

Danzo menatap bertanya pada Homura yang kelihatanya sudah lebih dulu menghadiri pertemuan rahasia mereka."Apa maksudmu, Homura?"

Pria berkaca mata itu bersidekap dengan gaya congkak khasnya."Kita masih punya satu bidak untuk melaksanakan rencana kita." Pria tua itu menghentikan omonganya saat daun pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Koharu, seorang nenek tua yang juga penasehat Hokage seperti dirinya, anggota terakhir dari rapat rahasia mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Wanita tua itu berlalu dan duduk di samping Homura. Danzo mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mempersilahkan Homura melanjutkan bicaranya.

Homura paham, diapun melanjutkan."Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kita masih punya satu bidak lagi selain Kyuubi dan aku menjamin keamanan tanpa kebocoran informasi ke pihak manapun, termasuk Hokage sendiri." Ucap Homura, dan dia berhasil membuat Danzo menatapnya panasaran.

"Siapa?" Danzo tidak kuasa mempertahankan nada datarnya.

Homura dan Koharu saling pandang seolah dapat menyampaikan kata kata dengan cara itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian sosok pria berpakaian Anbu tiba tiba muncul di depan mereka tanpa memakai alat pelindung wajah yang artinya memperlihatkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya di hadapan tiga manula itu.

"Kau!" Kaget Danzo hampir terjerambab.

Danzo kaget melihat sosok itu, bagaimana bisa orang itu mengetahui pertemuan mereka, padahal pria itulah yang paling dihindarinya di antara semua orang yang kemungkinan mendapatkan informasi tentang rencana mereka. Benar benar gawat kalau pria itu tau apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan, semuanya bisa gagal dan dia terancam menjadi pesakitan yang menghabiskan usia senjanya di balik jeruji besi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Danzo

Dua manula lain yang melihat itu'pun langsung memberi penjelasan." Tenanglah Danzo, kami yang menyuruhnya kesini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" Koharu mencoba menenangkan.

"Apa mau kalian? Kalian mau menjebakku?" Danzo menatap tajam dua manula itu, dia tidak terima jika dia benar benar di tipu.

"Tentu saja tidak." Homura menadahkan telapak tanganya. Tidak mau membiarkan masalah itu berlarut, dia pun memberi kejelasan." Dialah orang yang kami maksud. Bidak yang akan membantu kita melenyapkan Klan asing pemicu kemarahan Uchiha, Uzumaki"

"Apa?!" Danzo ternganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, yang akan membantu rencana mereka adalah.."Minato?"

.

.

#Nami no Kuni 7 tahun setelah kepergian Naruto ke Kumo#

.

.

Rambut pirang lurus se'tengkuk(mirip model rambut korutsuchi, cucunya Tsucikage) dengan bagian belakangnya di ikat, Hittai ate berwarna putih dengan lambang Kumogakure, yukata putih yang pada ujung lenganya dihiasi motif spiral melingkar juga obi berwarna ungu pudar, bagian tangan yang tertutup kaos tangan panjang berwarna hitam, sandal ninja standar dan dipunggungnya terdapat katana sepanjang 98 cm yang di gagang'nya terdapat 4 tengkorang bertanduk yang mengarah pada 4 mata angin dan pada bagian batang'nya tertukir kanji kanji Kuno yang merupakan Fuin untuk mengaktifkan jutsu tertentu. Dialah Naruto.

Berdiri di atas puncak sebuah pohon tinggi, dia mengawasi sekumpulan Ninja yang tengah mengawal pembuat jembatan dari Nami no Kuni yang merupakan target incara'nya. Benar benar kebetulan yang menyenangkan ketika Ninja yang di sewa kakek tua itu adalah dari Konoha dan dia mengenal, tidak! Bahkan sangat dekat dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Siap untuk pesta, Naruto?" Tanya pria dengan perban putih menutup mulutnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan salah satu ninja dari Kirigakure yang kebetulan di sewa oleh orang yang juga menyewa'nya. Naruto mengangguk seraya memamerkan seringaian sadis yang mampu membuat siapapun berkeringat dingin.

"Aku selalu siap untuk membantai Ninja dari Konoha, Zabuza." Pria yang memiliki tinggi 179 cm itu bicara. Mereka'pun melompat dari puncak pohon menuju 4 sosok yang kemungkinan besar akan berakhir menjadi daging cincang manusia.

.

.

.

つつ'く

.

.

Gomen, ini masih penyesuaian plot jadi aksi adu jotosnya mungkin di chapter depan. Tapi tenang aja reader-san! saya akan berusaha updete sekilat yang saya bisa, demi reader reader saya yang manis, saya rela di beri hujan lokal sama atasan saya yang galaknya gk ketulungan (҂'̀⌣'́)9 . Hahaha

**Note**

**1. Naruto 19-20 tahun seangkatan sama Itachi atau mungkin lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Itachi.**

**2. Klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang di bawa Hokage pertama, jadi klan Uzumaki bukan klan asli Konoha**

**3. Rinnengan disini adalah doujutsu milik klan Uzumaki. Untuk segi kemampuan dasar sama seperti yang di canon tapi setiap individu memiliki ciri khas jutsu Rinnengan'nya sendiri yang artinya pengembanganya akan berbeda pada setiap orang. Cara untuk membangkitkan doujutsu ini dibutuhkan kemurnian hati tanpa kebencian, dan itu salah satu penyebab pengguna Rinnengan di klan Uzumaki tidak banyak,(tapi keadaan tertentu bisa jadi pengecualian). Rinnengan berbeda dengan byakugan dan sharingan yang dapat di transplantasikan kepada orang lain, Rinnengan tidak bisa pindahkan kepada yang bukan pemiliknya karna Rinnengan dan si pengguna adalah satu.**

**4. Kyuubi di segel di tubuh Naruto saat dia berumuh 5-6 tahun.**

Cukup segini dulu, untuk penjelasan selanjutnya akan ada di chapter depan dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan sertakan di kolom Review atau malalui PM, terserah kalian.\(´▽`)/

.

.

Balasan Review

**KentRiBoYs.**

Terima kasih banyak atas pujianya, kent-san. Pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chapter ini.

**Vicestering.**

Enggak bakalan saya jadiin godlike kok, tenang aja. Cuman mungkin kemampuan naruto bakalan agak beda dari kebanyakan pik lainya. Hehe.

** .Emperor97.**

Ini udah lanjut. :D

** .**

Ini udah update. :)

**Vin'DieseL No Giza.**

Iya salam kenal juga, Vin-san. Ini udah lanjut. :)

**Namiryu Dragon King.**

Saya akan usahain update kilat jika pekerjaan saya lagi tidak padat.

**yeruyerudaru.**

Ahaha.. Maaf, saya bener bener tidak sadar jika ada typo yang lolos. Sekali lagi maaf.. m(_ _)m.. Dan terimakasih, lain kali saya akan lebih teliti.

** .**

Akan saya usahain. Ya, Minato belum jadi hokage, saya punya alasan untuk itu dan kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan jadi hokage, tapi cuman kemungkinan aja. :)

**ahmadbima27.**

Ini udah lanjut. :)

**A'Raion No Sun.**

Makasih. Salam kenal juga. :)

**2nd silent reader**

Makasih. Saya akan mengusahakan setiap plot cerita saling berhubungan satu sama lain dan tentunya masuk akal, mungkin sih. Ehehe

**darkshinobi22.**

Hn juga. Wwkkwkwk..XD

**Namikaze achilez.**

Ini udah lanjut. Hehe

**edwingunawan5678.**

Oke ini lanjut. :)

**samsulae29.**

Jawabanya ada di chapter ini. :)

**dark blushter.**

Maaf jika membuat dark-san berusaha keras untuk memahami isi cerita pik saya. Saya benar benar mohon maaf..

**issei-shan.**

Terjawab di chapter ini. :)

**Namikaze Ichza.**

Belum tau, tapi saya membuka lowongan untuk itu. :)

**Saladin no jutsu.**

Ini udah. :)

**Guest.**

Oke ini lanjut. :)

**Guest.**

Bukan kok-_-, tenang aja Guest-san.

.

**Dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuan'nya**

.

Akhir kata RnR ya minna-san!


	3. Chapter 2 Pilihan yang salah

Disclaimer© :Masahi Kishimoto.

Chapter. 2. Pilihan yang salah.

.

Duduk di tepian ranjang berwarna coklat. Pemuda itu masih berharap hari hari yang dilaluinya di Kumogakure hanyalah mimpi, bunga tidur yang datang untuk tetap membuatnya terjaga dalam buayan malam. Dia masih belum menerima bahwa apa yang dia terima dari Konoha dan klannya-terlebih Tou-sanya- tiga hari yang lalu- yaitu menjadikan dia sebagai tumbal atas tragedi Hyuuga. Hati kecilnya berujar bahwa itu semua tidak nyata. Naruto Uzumaki masih ada di Konoha bersama keluarganya, dia bahkan yakin sebentar lagi Kaa-sannya pasti akan berteriak dari ruang makan yang berada di lantai dasar agar dia cepat cepat mencuci muka untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Hening..

Atau dia perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. Kaa-sannya pasti akan segera naik dan mendobrak pintu lalu berteriak di depan wajahnya agar cepat cepat terjaga.

Lagi lagi hening..

Pintu kecoklatan itu masih tertutup dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak ada tanda tanda yang mengindikasikan akan dibuka dalam waktu dekat.

Kedua tangan itu menelangkup, menyembunyikan paras rupawan yang diwarisi dari sang ayah kedalamnya.

Hanya senyum pahit yang tersisa ketika kenyataan kembali menghempaskan harapan kecilnya. Betapa bodohnya dirinya hingga dapat terus terusan ditipu hal yang sama, halusinasi otakya benar benar memudarkan garis pembatas antara kenyataan dan mimpi.

Bermimpi mempunyai menjadi begian dari kelompok kecil dengan keterikatan darah dan keturunan bernama keluarga.

Cairan bening merembes di sela sela jari yang tertangkup di wajah pemuda itu. Bahunya bergetar pelan dengan isakan tertahan. Dia sadar menangis itu salah, seorang laki-laki tidak pantas menangis-itu yang selalu dikatakan Minato padanya sewaktu kecil-. Tapi dia bukan boneka kugutsu yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan. Dia perlu menumpahkan segala emosinya, menumpahkan rasa sakit dan kecewanya supaya dia tetap menjadi dirinya, itu merupakan fase yang harus dilewatinya, setidaknya dia perlu itu agar terbiasa dengan kenyataan disekitarnya.

"Sakit bukan?" Ucap sebuah suara feminim.

Tidak perlu menengok untuk tau siapa pemilik suara tadi. Naruto lebih sekedar mengenali suara dari wanita yang selama dua hari menemaninya dalam kamar besar yang menjadi penjara baginya ini.

"Bagaimana orang orang terdekatmu satu persatu mulai menjauh dan mengkhianatimu. Sakit bukan?" Ucap wanita itu melanjutkan kata katanya sembari melangkah-yang anehnya sama sekali tidak menimbulkan derap suara kaki saat bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu dibawahnya."Kau boleh saja membohongi dirimu sendiri, tapi kau tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan disekitarmu, kenyataan bahwa kau dibuang dan tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun, bahkan keluargamu sendiri." Wanita itu berucap dengan suara penuh 'keprihatinan' yang di **buat buat.**

**Deg!**

Naruto berjengit merasakan sesak, berapa kalipun di dengar, rasanya kata kata itu tetap sangat menusuk baginya.

Iris Ruby wanita itu menatap pemuda yang masih dalam posisinya sebelumnya dengan pandangan datar yang samasekali tidak membuat kecantikan wajahnya meluntur-malah itu semakin mempertegas betapa indahnya paras wanita dalam balutan kimono merah kekuningan berkerah bulu kecoklatan itu. Surai merah menyala miliknya berkibar kibar bak diterpa angin sepoi sepoi lalu dengan gerakan menawan duduk disamping sang pemuda.

Jemari putih dengan kuku merah indah yang panjang dan tajam itu bergerak menyingkirkan helayan pirang di dekat wajah pemuda itu dan menyusupkanya kebalik telinga."Begitulah sifat asli mereka. Manusia bukanlah makluk yang bisa diharapkan, kau tau?... Kadang kebaikan yang mereka berikan hanyalah kamuflase dari apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan darimu, kau hanyalah alat bagi mereka. Alat untuk mengejar kepuasan dan kekuasaan...ketika alat itu tidak lagi berguna maka secepatnya akan berada di tempat sampah." Ucap wanita itu memberi penekanan pada kata 'sampah'-yang kini mulai membelai permukaan tangan yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

**Deg!**

Lagi lagi dada Naruto terasa sesak.

Kedua telapak tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi wajah mantan Shinobi Konoha itu perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya dan kembali pada tempat seharusnya. Kebiruan itu menoleh pada wanita disampingnya-yang tengah memberi senyum terbaik miliknya dengan bibir berhias lipstik merah menyala-dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kau!"Berang Naruto."Menjauh dariku! Kalian semua sama saja brengseknya!"Bentaknya sembari membuang muka.

Senyum manis wanita itu segera berganti seringai licik yang sayangnya tidak dapat Naruto lihat karna pemuda itu sudah harus mengalihkan pandanganya.

Inilah yang ia tinggu selama ini, akhirnya hari hari menyebalkan yang dia lalui saat mengetahui hanya penolakan yang di dapatnya dari pemuda disampingnya ketika ia memberi doktrin doktrin untuk menjerumuskan Naruto dalam rencananya akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Anak itu akhirnya dalam genggamanya. Setidaknya hampir.

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Ruby itu menatap bagian samping wajah Naruto dan mulai mengeleminasi jarak mereka. Wanita itu beringsut lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto beserta kedua tanganya yang melingkari pinggang pemuda itu mesra."Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak kau lampiaskan saja amarahmu itu pada mereka yang telah melakukan ini padamu?" Desahnya membuat darah Naruto mendesir hebat saar nafas harum dan hangat wanita tersebut membelai permukaan kulit tan nya."Setidaknya buat mereka menyesal."

"Menyesal? Apa..apa maksudmu?" Ulang Uzumaki muda itu.

"Yah, menyesal. Buat mereka menyesal karna sudah membuangmu seperti sampah tidak berguna." Desah wanita itu dengan sedikit provokasi.

**Deg!**

Mata Naruto melebar, dadanya mencelos lalu secara dramatis menjadi sesak seolah dihimpit benda imaginer saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita disampingnya. Benarkah ia dibuang? Sampah? Dan tidak berguna? Benarkah ketiga kata tersebut mampu merepresentasikan kehidupannya? Otaknya bereaksi dengan memutar kembali kepingan kepingan memori pahitnya terdahulu bak sebuah film hampir kadaluarsa dengan tempo cepat bahkan sangat cepat hingga tidak mampu tertangkap oleh mata namun cukup mampu diingat Naruto karna ingatan itu masih begitu basah diotaknya.

**"Maaf, Naruto. Ini demi mencegah terjadinya perang antara Konoha dan Kumo, kuharap kau mau mengerti." **

Tangan tan itu meremas pelan kain yukata abu abunya.

**"Hiashi-san penting untuk kestabilan desa. Konoha membutuhkan'nya untuk mencetak keturunan Hyuuga yang hebat demi menjaga perdamaian dan semangat api kita.." **

Pelan pelan cairan bening itu kembali menetes satu persatu dipelupuk matanya.

**"Berbanggalah, karna kau yang akan menjembatani perdamaian itu, Naruto."**

Wajahnya tertunduk dalam.

**"Begitulah seharusnya."**

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, pemuda itu larut dalam suasana berkabung begitu dalam, lagi lagi dia menjadi anak cengeng. Seharusnya ia tau dari awal bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini, seharusnya dia tidak berusaha mengesankan Tou-sannya kalau hanya akan berakhir ditinggalkan, harusnya dia bisa jadi lebih egois untuk berkata tidak dan melakukan apa yang hati kecilnya ingin.

Berkali kali dia mencoba mencari pembenaran dan mencoba mengingkari setiap kenyataan buruk yang dia dapatkan, berkali kali pula kesadaranya dihempaskan begitu keras ke permukaan kasar bernama kenyataan hingga benar benar remuk nyaris berantakan.

Nafas pemuda itu terdengar tidak teratur, air mukanya mengeras dengan warna wajah yang mulai bergradasi menjadi merah saat kepala pirang itu terangkat. Setiap ingatan buruk benar benar merasuk kedalam otaknya bahkan lebih tajam dari yang dia ingat hingga semua kenangat manis terkikis perlahan, membiarkan emosi terpendam yang sebelumnya dia tekan habis habisan mulai memberi impact kuat yang menghantam tembok hatinya. Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh.

Naruto menoleh pada wanita disampingnya dengan pandangan bercampur aduk namun kemarahan dan ambisi terlihat lebih dominan di dalamnya."Beritahu aku! Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membuat mereka menyesal?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita itu tersenyum licik, bahkan tidak mau repot repot menyembunyikan itu dari Naruto karna ia tau benar bahwa sekarang dia berada di atas angin. Ia lah pemenangnya, Naruto kini ada dipihaknya.

"Dengan menjadi yang terkuat, sangat kuat hingga membuat mereka rela mencium kakimu untuk meminta belas kasihan." Ucap wanita tersebut diselangi dengan sebuah seringaian."Jadilah keberadaan yang melaimpaui dewa."

Mata biru itu meredup seolah terhipnotis dengan untaian kata yang dilantunkan wanita itu bagai secangkir anggur yang memabukkan membuai peminumnya dalam ketidak sadaran."Dewa..." Ulang Naruto. Wanita itu mengangguk, tangan pucatnya menuntun kepala pirang itu jatuh kepangkuannya dengan sedikit dorongan lembut.

"Yah! Dewa...Dewa yang mengendalikan semua."Desisnya, menenggelamkan Naruto dalam pangkuanya, sekaligus menutup semua celah cahaya dalam jiwa anak malang itu hingga benar benar gelap dan dingin di dalamnya."Mulai sekarang, jangan percaya siapapun, karna dewa tidak percaya apapun kecuali dirinya.."

**That women**

4 hari kemudian.

Ruangan itu nampak sepi walaupun ada banyak orang bertitle biang keributan di tempat itu, namun tetap saja suasana canggung tidak pilih pilih, ia bisa menghampiri siapapun dan dimanapun sesukanya tanpa pandang bulu.

Pria kekar di balik meja itu menatap intens pada pemuda yang terakhir dia lihat memiliki kulit agak kecoklatan namun kini menjadi pucat bagai tidak ada darah yang mengalir di bawah permukaan kulit tersebut, agaknya waktu seminggu sudah cukup lama untuk membuat kulit anak dari teman sekaligus rivalnya itu berubah sedemikian rupa, bahkan rambut pirangnya pun tidak seterang yang pria itu ingat tempo hari, lebih pucat.

Mengabaikan itu semua. Pria kekar tersebut berdehem guna membuat semua perhatian teralihkan seluruhnya pada dirinya."Aku dan dewan sudah berunding tentang kau, Naruto. Dan keputusanya adalah...kau akan di rekomendasikan menjadi salah satu dari pasukan rahasia Kumo. Berdasarkan beberapa data tentangmu yang diberikan oleh Shandaime Hokage padaku seminggu yang lalu, aku rasa kau cukup layak direkomendasikan menjadi Assasins-nin" Ucap Raikage menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depannya."Kau mungkin akan melakukan misi misi 'pembersihan', sabotase, dan pengwasan yang tidak biasa dilakukan Shinobi Kumo umumnya, apa kau bersedia?" Tanya pria itu pada akhirnya dan Naruto langsung mengangguk seolah sudah siap akan hal itu.

"Ya, Raikage-sama."

"Bagus." Ucap Raikage."Aku akan mengirimi anak buahku besok ketempatmu untuk mengantarkanmu ke markas besar Assassins-nin untuk melakukan registrasi dan sinkronisasi pada beberapa segel rahasia desa, paham? "

"Ha'I."

"Bagus..." Ucap E sembari menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Naruto."Ini kunci apartemenmu. Kau akan tinggal di blok 3 sebelah selatan lantai 4 nomer 105. Itu adalah tempat tinggal Chuunin Kumo, jika ada hal yang mau kau tanyakan berkenaan dengan desa Kumo, kau bisa bertanya pada tetanggamu, Samui atau Karui, tapi Karui saat ini sedang dalam misi dan baru besok lusa kembali, jadi kau bisa memintai bantuan Samui saja." Ujar Raikage. Naruto mengangguk sekilas meng'iyakan.

"Terimakasih Raikage-sama." Pemuda itupun mengambil kunci di tangan Raikage lalu ber'Ojighi sekilas sebelum meminta izin untuk pergi.

Sepeninggal Naruto wajah E seketika masam. Tanganya meremas sebuah gulungan yang berada di tanganya di balik meja dengan keras sehingga benda itu mulai tidak lagi memiliki bentuk yang jelas, namun dipastikan itu adalah sebuah gulungan surat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Bos? Perlukah kita mengadakan pertemuan dengan 3 kage dari desa besar lainya?"Pria berkulit hitam disamping Raikage bertanya.

"Terlalu cepat untuk mengambil tindakan, Darui. Suna, Kiri, dan Iwa tidak akan percaya semudah itu saja pada desa Kumo, desa kita terkenal menpunyai predikat buruk di mata dunia karna selalu melakukan hal licik seperti mengumpulan senjata perang disaat masa perang dingin dulu, lagipula Konoha yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa berbuat apa apa. Sebaiknya kita mengamati mereka dari jauh saja dan menjauhkan Naruto dari hal hal berbau Konoha, ia tidak boleh tau masalah ini." Jelas Raikage.

"Jadi karna itu bos memasukkannya kedalam Assassins-nin, ya bos?" Ujar Darui diberi yang anggukan oleh Raikage.

"Tapi bukankah kekuatan Konoha melemah? Menyerang mereka sekarang adalah pilihan tepat, Raikage-sama." Shii menimpali. Raikage membalas itu dengan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Andai keadaanya sesederhana itu, Shii. Kenyataanya yang kita hadapi adalah pria monster dari masa lalu. Dia bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang tentu bukan suatu kebetulan, monster macam dia pasti sudah mempunyai antisipasi jika ada pihak luar yang masuk kedalam Konoha karna dia mempunyai pengalaman perang jauh lebih banyak ketimbang siapapun."Ucap E membeberkan kerisauannya."Aku takut kita salah langkah dan menghancurkan diri sendiri, sama seperti yang dilakukan Minato." Lirih Raikage pada kalimat terakhir hingga tidak dapat didengar kedua anak buahnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa santai santai saja, Bos."

Raikage sekali lagi menghela nafas."Sayangnya untuk sekarang kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun, gerakan sedikit saja akan memancing kecurigaan desa lain. Mereka akan beranggapan buruk pada kita jika melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada tujuan yang jelas, mereka sudah cukup mencurigai kita akan memulai perang karna memiliki 3 bijuu dalam satu desa, dan memiliki 3 senjata roh yang di incar semua negara di dunia, aku tidak mau menambah buruk citra desa kita."Ucap Raikage.

"Aku mengerti."Darui menjawab tanpa ada niat memperpanjang pertanyaan lagi, begitupun dengan Shii, pria pirang itu hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan Raikage.

.

**Naruto POV**

Tidak satupun sensasi yang dapat kurasakan saat mendengar penuturan Raikage meski sebenarnya seharusnya aku senang karna pada akhirnya aku terbebas dari ruangan pengap itu dan kini telah diterima sepenuhnya menjadi Ninja Kumo-sangat aneh mengingat statusku seorang tahanan-, entah apa ada maksud terselubung yang berhubungan dengan statusku yang seorang Jinchuriki, yang pasti aku hanya meng'iyakan tanpa meletakkan kepercayaanku pada setiap tutur katanya. Terlalu mencurigakan melepaskan seorang tahanan begitu saja terlebih lagi mengangkatnya sebagai shinobi, itu benar benar janggal, terlebih Shinobi rank ku cuma Chunin, setahu ku syarat untuk masuk pasukan khusus itu harusnya setingkat Joonin.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Naruto-kun." Celetuk Kurama tiba tiba muncul disampingku saat aku sudah berada di koridor berniat keluar dari gedung kantor Raikage."Kita bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menjalankan rencana kita, ini jauh lebih baik dari yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya".

Kurama adalah wujud asli dari Kyuubi, biju yang ada dalam tubuhku. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa muncul di depanku dalam bentuk kesadaran tanpa tubuh-atau yang bisa kita sebut arwah- karna sebelumnya aku memang lumayan sering bertemu dengan dirinya tapi dalam bawah sadarku, dia bisa sesukanya muncul disekitarku tanpa dapat dilihat maupun dideteksi siapapun, menyebalkan memang, tapi jujur.. Dengan kehadiranya disekitarku membuatku memiliki apa yang sebelumnya direbut secara paksa yaitu keluarga, meski dalam konotasi berbeda tapi setidaknya dia peduli padaku.

"Aku tau." Jawabku seadanya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan dan langkah masih dalam ritme yang sama, samasekali tidak terganggu dengan wanita transparan yang tengah bergelayut di lengan kananku.

Akhirnya lorong panjang dengan penerangan temaram kini mulai berakhir digantikan pemandangan langit berselimut awan dan gedung gedung. Kumo nampak jauh berbeda dari Konoha, ada banyak hal yang membuat desa ini masuk dalam kategori menarik, seperti bangunan bangunan yang tidak melintang horizontal di atas tanah melainkan menempel secara vertikal di tebing tebing-bentuk bangunannya pun juga unik, yakni agak bundar-, pegunungan landai berdiri di kanan kiri bahkan depan yang sebagian besar menjadi pemandangan biasa ditempat ini, juga gumpalan awan awan dalam bentuk besar berarak di atas sana, menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk menembusnya menjadikan tempat ini begitu sempurna bagiku yang sangat anti dengan cahaya matahari.

Sejak Kyuubi di segel dalam tubuhku sewaktu aku umur 5 tahun, aku memang mempunyai kelainan pada kulit dan mataku yang membuat diriku tidak bisa terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung. Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya ketika aku melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan membiarkan sinar UV dari benda bulat bersinar di atas sana mengenai tubuhku, kau tidak akan bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang kualami dan aku yakin seyakin yakinya jika itu terjadi pada kalian, maka hal pertama yang kalian ingat saat itu adalah Neraka dunia.

Sampai di sebuah gedung yang Raikage maksud. Melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki tempat itu secepatnya, mendapati sebuah koridor panjang, aku berjalan lurus melalui lorong tersebut untuk mencapai sebuah tangga berkelok kelok di ruangan tidak seberapa luas yang mungkin akan mengantarku ke lantai 4. Seperti dugaanku, di dinding terdapat cat angka 4 besar dengan warna kehitaman yang mulai mengelupas, berarti aku sudah sampai di lantai 4 yang dimaksud, sekarang tinggal mencari pintu dengan nomer 105 saja.

Berjalan beberapa menit menyusuri koridor itu, samar samar mataku menangkap siluet angka yang aku cari tiga pintu di depan sana, nampaknya sudah ketemu.

Kuputar knop pintu di depanku. Hanya terdapat kamar, ruang tamu dan dapur yang berada di ruangan yang sama-kecuali kamar mandi tentunya-ketika pintu itu mulai kubuka. Ini adalah apartemen yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalku. Raikage bilang tempat ini merupakan kawasan perumahan bagi Chunnin Kumo, aku bahkan tidak percaya ini kediaman manusia. Bagaimana bisa satu ruangan dapat memiliki berbagai macam fungsi? Ini benar benar gila!

"Hei!"

Sebuah seruan menghentikanku-dari aksi menatap apartemen baruku dari ambang pintu. Wanita seumuranku dengan ramput pirang pendek sebahu ditata a la princess nampak berdiri dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang ketika aku menolehkan kepala. Mungkin dia tetanggaku karna kulihat ada konci di lobang knop pintu di depanya yang terbuka.

"Namaku Samui, siapa namamu? Kelihatanya kau orang baru, ya?" Tanya wanita itu mengambil inisiatif dengan memperpendek jarak kami dan mulai memperkenalkan diri saat aku hanya menatapinya menyelidik tanpa sedikitpun menjawab sapaanya.

"Naruto." Jawabku akhirnya tanpa nada berarti dan menanggalkan 'Uzumaki' dibelakangnya. Oh! Jadi dia yang Raikage maksud tadi.

Gadis itu bergumam rendah."Jadi apa kau baru disini?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk, lagi lagi dengan gaya seadanya.

Mata runcing gadis itu terlihat berkilat aneh entah karna ada yang aneh dengan wajahku atau memang karna ada kunang kunang terperangkap didalam matanya? Kulihat dia menatapiku dengan intens dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan" hei! Aku ini wanita mesum lho!". Hal tersebut langsung membuatku beranjak pergi melongos masuk kedalam apartemen serbagunaku meninggalkan gadis berdada besar yang tengah tersenyum aneh di balik tembok.

**Kreettt..**

**Set!**

"Tunggu Naruto-kun!"

Kaki wanita tadi segera menyusup di antara celah daun pintu yang tadinya mau kututup dengan desisan menggoda. Tubuh rampingnya dengan sigap masuk di antara celah pintu, masuk kedalam ruanganku tanpa permisi lalu menutup pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan kaki kanannya yang putih indah.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kukatakan padamu." Ucap gadis pirang itu masih dengan desisannya.

"Apa?" Aku mengernyit heran, baru beberapa menit bertemu dan dia sudah mempunyai hal yang mau dikatakan padaku?well, Sebenarnya sudah sedekat apa hubunganku dengan gadis aneh ini.

**Bug!**

Tiba tiba tubuhku terdorong hingga menabrak tembok dibelakangku pelan, gadis itu baru saja mendorongku dan kini tengah menghimpitku di antara dinding menghilangkan jarak antara kami ketika bagian atas tubuhnya yang memiliki ukuran di atas rata rata menempel di bawah dadaku atau bisa disebut menggencet, dengan wajah mengadah agar bisa menatap wajahku dengan jelas.

"Kau sangat..." Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada mukaku."Keren." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah disertai sedikit desahan sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya yang agak merona dan bibir kami bersatu kala itu jika aku tidak menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari hadapanku..

**Set!**

Kudorong kedua bahu gadis yang berada di depanku tanpa melepas kedua tanganku."Bisakah kau keluar, Samui-san?"

Kulihat gadis itu terpaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya menyorot padaku sebelum sebuah senyum kecil bertengger di bibirnya."Kau benar benar luar biasa, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya tidak jelas."Kau semakin membuatku panasaran..hmm."Dia berkata dengan pandangan menusuk nan nakal.

"Maaf, bisakah kau keluar Samui-san." Ulangku. Wanita itu terlihat mulai melangkah mundur hingga di ambang pintu masih dengan matanya yang identik dengan kepunyaanku yaitu biru, menyorot padaku.

"Suatu saat akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut didepanku, Naruto-kun.. Sampai saat itu tiba, sebaiknya kau mulai berhati hati padaku jika tidak mau..." Ucapnya disambung dengan aksi menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gaya yang menurutku sensual-mungkin-lalu menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutup dari luar.

Bagus! sekarang aku punya tetangga seorang pervert. Gadis pirang dan ke-hantaian nya.

Kuedarkan mataku mencari sosok wanita dengan rambut merah dikamarku , namun tidak kutemukan sosok transparan itu. Cih! datang sesukanya menghilang pun sesukanya. Lebih baik aku mandi dan membersihkan diri lalu kepasar untuk berbelanja setelahnya. Sepertinya akan ada banyak keperluan yang akan kubeli hari ini dan semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan wanita pervert itu lagi.

Berharap saja tuhan masih sudi mengabulkan doa dari orang sepertiku.

**End Naruto POV**

**That women**

Ada banyak hal yang bisa manusia rencanakan di dunia ini, mulai dari hal kecil ataupun hal besar dan semua orang pasti akan berusaha agar rencananya itu berjalan dengan mulus saat dijalankan, tapi kadang mereka melupakan satu hal bahwa Tuhan'lah yang menentukan akhir segalanya, begitupun untuk sebuah rencana manusia, itulah yang sedang Naruto alami sekarang katika Samui berdiri di depan pintunya-saat dia harus kepasar untuk berbelanja-menawarkan diri untuk menemani pemuda itu untuk berbelanja, naasnya dia tidak kuasa menolak karna pengetahuannya akan hal hal semacam berbelanja kepasar samasekali tidak ada.

Berbelanja ditemani oleh seorang gadis ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Dia bisa santai sementara gadis pirang itu dengan cekatanya membeli semua kebutuhan yang ia perlukan tanpa Naruto beritahu, mungkin secara naluriah berbelanja keperluan rumah memang sudah ada dalam gen setiap wanita sehingga mereka begitu hapal akan apa apa saja yang diperlukan, namun nyatanya ada juga hal buruk dibalik itu semua. Seperti kemesuman wanita pirang itu yang rasanya sudah melampaui batas kewajaran dan dia tidak mau membahas hal memalukan itu, karna hal demikian lagi lagi terjadi.

"Apa menurutmu ini bagus?" Tanya Samui sambil menenteng celana dalam wanita bermodel G-string berwarna hitam dengan renda renda kecil disekitar kedua segitiganya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Atau yang ini?" Wanita itu kembali menentengkan celana dalam dalam model biasa namun terbuat dari sutra tipis sehingga terlihat menerawang dengan bunga bunga juga renda renda berwarna senada yang menghisai pinggirannya.

"..."

"Ayolah Naruto-kun. Kau tinggal memilih salah satu saja. Aku mau agar bisa tampak menarik dan terlihat lebih seksi saat kita 'melakukan'nya nanti malam." Ucap Samui dibarengi dengan senyum mesum khasnya, membuat Naruto sedikit berjengit dari tempatnya.

"Uhuk!"

Suara batuk itu bukanlah dari Naruto, melainkan dari paman penjual berbagai jenis celana dalam wanita yang mendengar semua dialog yang lebih mirip monolog karna hanya Samui yang berbicara-dari duo blonde itu sehingga membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Samui yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jangan suka nguping, pak tua. Atau kau mau kemaluanmu kucabut dan ku umpankan pada singa. Huh?" Ucap wanita itu vulgar dengan suara dingin membuat paman paman itu bergidik karenanya.

"Aku pulang." Naruto tiba tiba melongos pergi mungkin karna malu dengan kelakuan gadis mesum itu.

"Eh! Tunggu Naruto-kun!" Pekik Samui mulai berlari mengejar pemuda pirang yang perlahan menjauh tidak lupa mengambil kantong kantong belanjaannya."Kenapa...pergi..begitu saja." Ucap Samui di antara nafas ngos ngosanya saat berhasil menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto."Aku kan belum selesai memilih celana dalam."Ucapnya dengan suara merajuk.

"Itu urusanmu, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi hobi anehmu itu." Ucap pemuda itu cuek."Dan tolong menjauh dariku, dada besarmu membuat lenganku susah digerakkan."Ucap pemuda itu tidak peduli hal itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Samui melirik nakal dan malah semakin menekankan dadanya pada pemuda itu.

"Aw.. Jadi menurutmu punyaku ini besar, ya, Naruto-kun."Ucapnya dengan nada genit.

"Brisik." Sergah Naruto sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Hari mulai menjelang petang ketika mereka sampai di bangunan yang menempel di tebing bertingkat 8 itu.

Naruto terlihat menjaga jarak dengan berjalan sejauh 10 meter di depan, sementara Samui berjalan dibelakangnya dengan banyak bungkusan memenuhi tanganya kanan dan kirinya, bungkusan yang kesemuanya milik Naruto tentunya. Berselang 20 menit kemudian barulah mereka sampai di apartemen Naruto saat matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat meninggalkan rona kemerahan dibalik awan.

"Sudah sampai..pyuuh~ capeknyaa." Ucap Samui meletakkan semua belanjaan di meja lalu mengelap dahinya dengan ujung tangan kananya.

Matanya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan mungil yang tadi pagi belum sempat ia amati. Kedua pipi itu menggembung dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari kanan yang mengelus elus dagunya yang lancip seolah merencanakan sesuatu lalu tidak lama setelah itu dia mulai mondar mandir melakukan berbagai macam hal seperti menggeser lemari dan meletakkan beberapa furniture yang tadi ia beli.

Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, dia hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun setidaknya itulah yang dia mau Samui lihat darinya, kenyataanya dia tengah duduk bersama sosok perempuan cantik dan berdialog dengan serius lewat media pikiran, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun melihat Ruby Kurama yang menatap tajam pada gadis blonde itu dan sekekali Naruto pun ikut menatap Samui sekilas melalui deep blue nya, sudah dipastikan tema yang mereka bahas tidak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Pulanglah."

"Eh?" Samui menghentikan kegiatanya menyusun beberapa pot bonsai kecil di atas lemari pendek itu, matanya menatap bertanya pada Naruto."Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Usir Naruto dengan wajah layaknya menatap seekor anjing buangan.

Samui terdiam beberapa saat."Tapi aku belum selesai menata bunga bunga ini, lagipula aku belum membuatkanmu makanan, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya."Sebaiknya aku masa_"

"Kubilang pulanglah. Aku bisa menangani keadaan disini."Sergah pemuda pirang itu tanpa perasaan.

Samui lagi lagi terdiam."Baiklah, jika kau perlu sesuatu ketuk saja pintu apartemenku." Ujar perempuan itu memberi senyum terbaiknya sembari berdiri."Aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto-kun. Selamat malam.. Chu~" diakhiri dengan sesi cium jauh dari ambang pintu dan dibalas dengusan oleh Naruto.

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga." Gumam Naruto saat pintu apartemennya sudah tertutup rapat, ia menghela nafas berat seolah telah lepas dari sebuah beban berton ton beratnya.

**That Women**

Keesokanya-

Pagi datang seperti biasa layaknya hari hari yang Naruto jalani saat masih berada dalam kamar tahanan. Gelap masih mendominasi penglihatanya kala mulai membuka mata karna beberapa sumber masuk cahaya matahari telah ia tutupi dengan kain kain tebal berwarna hitam sehingga ruangan itu nampak masih dalam suasana malam, dan bagaimana dia bisa tau hari sudah pagi sementara tidak ada cahaya yang dapat menembus ruangan itu?

Gampang saja, bukanya Ayam selalu berkokok diwaktu pagi? Belum lagi suara riuh rendah dari jalan utama di bawah sana, itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tau bahwa pagi sudah datang.

Prediksinya bahwa hari ini matahari akan muncul ternyata benar, meski hanya kadang kadang saja karna awan tebal dengan sigap memunggungi benda bulat kuning itu sehingga cahayanya nampak temaram. Hmm rupanya ia harus memakai pakaian agak tebal hari ini, sangat mengesalkan jika keadaan sudah begini, andai saja tidak ada janji bertemu dengan seseorang, dia akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya yang gelap.

Memulai aktifitas paginya seperti gosok gigi, mandi dan sarapan. Semua nampak lancar lancar saja tidak ada hal menyebalkan yang terjadi, tidak ada gangguan dari Kurama, atau si gadis genit bernama Samui itu, rasanya suasana nyaman seperti ini sudah sangat lama tidak dia rasakan semenjak masih ada di Konoha, sepertinya dia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan tersebut, namun seperi datangnya, suasana nyaman menghilang dengan cepat kala suara ketulan menginterupsi'nya.

Berjalan gontai menuju pintu kayu sederhana itu. Naruto mulai membukanya sedikit, sekedar tau siapakah yang datang, berjaga jaga kalau yang bertamu adalah si gadis genit itu, dia bisa menutupnya sesegera mungkin, tapi syukurlah yang datang ialah seorang pria botak berkacamata hitam dengan kulit gelap berdiri tegak tepat di depanya. Orang yang nampaknya yang akan nenjemputnya.

"Sebentar." Ucap Naruto, ia tahu kalau pria itu adalah suruhan Raikage yang bertugas mengantarkannya kemarkas Assasins-nin maka tanpa berbasa basi terlebih dahulu, pemuda pirang itu mulai menutup pintu dan menguncinya."Ayo." Ajak Naruto, Pria itu mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor yang nampak lengang karna masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan aktifitas bagi para Shinobi penghuni gedung tersebut.

Selama perjalanan Naruto tidak henti hentinya meringis dan bersembunyi di etalase toko saat cahaya matahari tiba tiba menyeruak menimpa permukaan bajunya, padahal sudah memakai pakaian sedemikian tebal tapi tetap saja panasnya terasa masuk melalui celah celah kain, membakar kulit pucat pemuda itu yang sesekali membuat cekikan beberapa gadis, ibu ibu maupun nenek nenek yang kebetulan juga berada di etalase yang Naruto hampiri, dengan cepat pemuda pirang itu menjadi pemuda yang cukup populer di semua kalangan wanita. Hal itu berlangsung sepanjang jalan utama desa hingga mereka sampai di sebuah jalan menyempit yang bermuara di hutan yang sebagian besar dihuni pepohonan besar meranggas maupun mati, meninggalkan batang batang dan ranting tanpa daun namun masih menancap di atas tanah.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap pria botak bernama Jay.-mereka sempat sedikit berbicara selama diperjalanan dan dari pembicaraan singkat itu Naruto tau nama pria tersebut- mereka kini berada di sebuah lembah dengan banyak tulang belulang berserakan dimana mana, dari tulang binatang hingga manusia ada disini, bau belerang tercium begitu keras di penciuman Naruto. Ditarik lurus dari tempat Naruto berdiri, terdapat tengkorak besar yang dibagian rahangnya yang terbuka ada lubang besar seperti gua, gua dari sebuah bukit dibelakangnya ."Aku akan ketempat Master, kau tunggulah disini." Ucap Jay ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam. Naruto mengangguk sembari mendudukkan diri di..err..kursi tulang.

"Aku bisa merasakanya, Naruto." Kurama lagi lagi seenaknya muncul."Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini. Kita bahkan menemukanya secara kebetulan." Wanita rubah terlihat girang dalam versinya sendiri.

"Aku tau." Jawab Naruto sambil menumpukan kedua tanganya pada paha untuk mencegah gigilan pada tubuhnya."Energi gelapnya bahkan mempengaruhi tubuhku." Ucap Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali.

"Bertahanlah Naruto, perlu waktu untukmu menyesuaikan diri pada kemampuan barumu, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada pengguna jutsu ini sebelum kau." Ucap Kurama sebelum tubuh transparanya di tembus oleh Jay yang muncul dari dalam gua.

"Master menyuruhmu masuk." Ucap Jay dengan kening yang mengernyit."Kau kenapa, Naruto-san?" Tanyanya saat melihat tubuh pemuda itu sedikit membiru dan menggigil.

"Tidak apa apa. Dimana ruanganya?" Tanya pemuda itu agak bergetar.

"Oh! Yasudah.. Kau lurus saja, nanti akan ada pintu warna merah bergerendel kepala babi, disitulah tempatnya."

"Hm." Gumam Naruto meng'iyakan sembari mencoba berdiri bertumpu pada kedua tangan namun gagal, sehingga dia tergelincir jatuh menghantam lantai gua yang terbuat dari batu, seandainya saja Jay tidak bereaksi cepat dengan menangkap tubuh pemuda itu."Ugh!"

"Kau yakin tidak kenapa napa? Kita bisa ke rumah sakit dulu jika kau mau?"

"Tidak usah, aku hanya kurang tidur." Kilah Naruto membebaskan dari dari Jay dan berlalu pergi berpegangan pada dinding goa. Jay mengangkat bahu.

"Yasudah." Ucap Jay kemudian berlalu menuju luar gua.

Naruto berusaha berdiri di atas kakinya, menjadi peka terhadap energi semacam ini tidak dia sangka akan berimbas fatal bagi dirinya saat berhadapan kekuatan yang begitu pekat di saat yang tidak tepat. Tubuhnya seolah menyerap energi berlimpah disekitarnya tanpa tau caranya untuk berhenti.

"Berat sekali! Tekanannya seakan menggencetku." Ucap Naruto di sela nafasnya yang tersenggal."Reiki terkuat, senjata yang dikatakan berisi arwah jahat paling pekat ini bahkan lebih hebat dari yang kau ceritakan, Kurama..ugh!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat ingat pembicaraannya dengan Kurama beberapa hari yang lalu tentang salah satu senjata roh milik Rikodo Sennin yang berada di Kumogakure. Awalnya Naruto berencana untuk menyusup dan mencuri senjata itu-walau sebenarnya dia dan Kurama tidak mengetahui keberadaan benda tersebut-, tapi entah kebetulan atau memang sudah dirancang Kami-sama disaat yang sama Raikage menawarinya menjadi Assa-nin,-yang berarti juga akan mengetahui semua informasi rahasia desa-tapi dia tidak menyangka jika langsung menemukan senjata itu, Naruto hanya berfikir akan mendapatkan informasi rahasia dan mencari keberadaan senjata itu dengan wewenangnya sebagai Assa-nin. Sungguh keberuntungan yang hebat.

"Aku berbeda dengan manusia yang pandai menipu, Naruto-kun, sekarang kau merasakanya sendiri'kan?" Ujar Kurama lalu menghilang saat Naruto sudah sampai pada pintu merah dengan gerendel kepala babi yang dikatakan Jay barusan. Susah payah Naruto mulai meraih gelang besar yang terhubung dengan hidung babi itu dan mulai mengetuk ketukkan gelang itu pada pintu besi di depannya hingga terdengar bunyi.

**DUK!DUK!DUK!**

"Masuk!"

Suara kering, tegas dan menggelegar terdengar dari dalam beberapa saat setelah Naruto mengetuk pintu, memberi tanda bahwa sang tuan rumah mempersilahkan si tamu untuk masuk kedalam.

Naruto mulai membuka pintu, pria tua dengan otot otot kencang adalah pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat kala itu.

"Jadi kau yang dikatakan anakku, ya?..hmmm..kau masih begitu muda dan kurang berotot!" Ucap pria tua besar berkulit hitam dengan wajah bak gorila lengkap dengan dua gigi taring atas dan bawahnya menyembul di balik bibirnya yang gelapan, dia menatapi Naruto melalui matanya yang di dominasi warna gelap kecuali pada irisnya.

"..." Naruto hanya membungkok dalam memberi salam penghormatan lalu tersenyum singkat pada pria tua itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Pria tua yang disebut Jay sebagai Master itu mengelus elus dagunya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk."Tapi yasudahlah! E tidak mungkin sembarangan merekomendasikan orang tanpa pertimbangan... Duduklah." Mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di depanya. Pria tua itu langsung memulai pembicaraan mengenai ini dan itu sementara Naruto diam menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan tidak menyela Master bicara.

Mengoceh-dengan suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah ledakan- tentang berbagai macam hal, dari A hingga Z tidak satupun terlewat olehnya. Tentang kejayaanya di masalalu, juga perbandingan jaman waktu dia berkuasa dengan sekarang, Naruto lagi lagi hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa makna menanggapi ocehan orang tua itu sembari memikirkan tekanan kekuatan yang tengah menyerangnya bertubi tubi sedari tadi, mengira ngira dimana benda yang sedang dicarinya itu disembunyikan tanpa melewatkan omongan pria tua itu dan dari itu semua Naruto mendapat beberapa informasi penting, seperti status Yondaime Raikage atau yang dia sebut E adalah putranya dan tentang dia yang pernah menjadi Raikage sebelum E, organisasi Assassins-nin yang kerap melakukan misi misi elegal.

"Sepertinya kau anak yang lumayan penurut." Ucap Master.

"Terimakasih, Master-sama." Jawab Naruto dengan suara seolah tersanjung.

Pria tua menunduk sambil tangannya menarik laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu, sebuah kertas putih lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Kening Naruto mengernyit."Ini?" Ucapnya sambil menatap foto seorang pria pada kertas itu.

Master yang melihat itu langsung bicara."Pria itu adalah salah satu komandan dari pemberontak di kawasan timur negara Kaminari, tugasmu adalah membunuhnya, bawa mayatnya padaku sebagai bukti!"Master berkata dengan nada seolah minta dibelikan ramen." ini misi pertamamu sebagai shinobi dibawah komandoku sekaligus tes dariku perihal kelayakanmu menjadi Assassins-nin. Meski kau masih muda dan rekomendasi E langsung, tapi aku tidak mau memberi keringanan untukmu, bagiku semua Shinobi dibawah komando ku adalah sama, muda ataupun tua, yang menjadi poin pembeda bagiku adalah kredebilitas dan keloyalan kalian pada desa maupun dalam menuntaskan misi." Ujar Master, pria tua itu berdiri dari duduknya menuju sebuah lemari besi dan kembali pada tempat duduknya dengan tangan menenteng sebuah gulungan."Tugas yang dilakukan Assassins-nin bukalah tugas biasa, kau dituntut 100 persen keberhasilan dan tanpa belas kasihan pada lawanmu, jadi apa kau masih berniat untuk bergabung?"Tanya Master meyakinkan.

"Raikage-sama sudah menjelaskan itu sebelumnya, dan saya bersedia melakukan apapun dan menanggung semua resikonya." Ucap Naruto yakin.

"Bagus." Master tersenyum a ala kingkong sambil membuka gulungan ditanganya dan membentangkanya di atas meja." Teteskan darahmu disini lalu letakkan telapak tanganmu di sini dan alirkan cakramu." Ucap master menunjuk pada lingkaran di kiri atas lalu pada kotak di bagian bawah kertas yang bertuliskan huruf rumit.

"Ha'I."Naruto mulai menggigit ibu jarinya, meneteskan darahnya pada tempat yang Master maksud, tangan pucat itu terjulur kedepan hingga menyentuh permukaan kertas berpola kotak dan dengan perlahan ditekanya sembari mengalirkan sedikit cakranya.

**Boof!**

Dari atas kertas munculah kepulan asap putih. Sebuah topeng Shinigami berwarna hitam dan Tanto tergeletak di atasnya saat asap itu mulai menghilang, di bawah telinga kanan Naruto samar samar muncul tatoo tiga bintang berwarna hitam yang semakin kebawah semakin mengecil.

"Itu adalah identitas dan senjata yang akan kau gunakan selama menjadi bawahanku, sementara tiga tatoo bintang dileher kananmu itu adalah segel sekaligus tanda pengenal bahwa kau seorang Assassins-nin. Dengan adanya tatoo itu maka kau akan terikat penuh dengan Kumo, dengan kata lain tubuhmu adalah milik desa seutuhnya, karna itulah." Wajah Master berubah menjadi serius dengan sorot keras diikuti dengan tekanan aura kuat dari pria tua itu." Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dijarak bermil mil jauhnya, hanya dengan handseal sederhana, jadi Jangan pernah berfikir untuk berkhianat."Sambungnya dengan suara rendah nan tajam.

"Saya paham." Ucap Naruto berusaha terlihat tenang di antara tekanan kuat yang menghimpitnya. 'Kakek ini..!'

"Mulai sekarang kode name'mu Kurokyu."Ucap pria itu, Perlahan tekanan mulai menurun, Master menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi dan keadaan menjadi lebih bersahabat."Durasi misimu hanya satu hari dimulai dari sekarang dan aku tidak menerima kegagalan."Ancam Master."Pergilah, Kurokyu! Buat aku yakin pada kemampuanmu."

"Ha'I!"

**That women**

Bulan bersinar remang remang menembus lebatnya kanopi hutan berbukit terjal Kaminari no Kuni. Suara lolongan serigala dan binatang malam lainya terdengar bersahut sahutan membentuk simfoni indah bagi para makhluk nocturnal yang berkeliaran kala itu. Bayangan seorang laki-laki hilang timbul di antara gelap nan mencekam menembus tirai tirai sorot sang dewi malam meninggalkan jejak hitam keunguan.

Naruto, sosok laki-laki tersebut terlihat liar dengan iris biru yang menggelap kosong dibalik topeng hitam Shinigami, yukata hitamnya berkibar indah seirama langkah kakinya yang berlari begitu cepat seolah tidak menapak pada tanah. Kehadiranya bagai bersatu dengan suasana malam yang terasa lebih mencekam dari biasanya dengan suara gumamannya yang tengah berbicara pada sosok transparan disampingnya tidak henti hentinya berdengung dipantulkan oleh penutup wajah itu bagai mantra pembawa petaka.

**Tap!**

Langkah kakinya terhenti di akhir jalan. Sebuah jurang hampir setinggi 500 meter menganga di depannya seolah menanti siapapun untuk salah melangkah dan jatuh remuk di antara bebatuan tajam yang menjadi perhentian terakhir di bawah sana.

"Ketemu!" Gumam Naruto.

Di kejauhan di bawah sana, sekelompok orang yang nampak begitu kecil tengah bercengkrama mengelilingi api unggun, beberapa lainya sibuk berlalu lalang hilir mudik melakukan kegiatan entah apa. Terdapat berpuluh puluh pondok yang dilapisi dengan dua pagar berlapis disana dan dari sekian banyak bangunan terdapat satu pondok yang lebih besar dari yang lainya di dalam pagar lapisan kedua yeng memisahkannya dengan pondok kecil lain, serta dengan penjagaan lebih ketat, agaknya itu adalah tempat tinggal dari pemimpin kawanan itu sekaligus calon mangsa Naruto.

**Naruto POV**

**Tap!**

Aku mendarat di sebuah permukaan batu besar setelah terjun bebas dari atas tebing. Lagi lagi aku harus mengakui kebenaran dari kata kata Kurama, kekuatan baru ini benar benar hebat! aku bahkan merasakannya menyusup di antara pori pori kulitku lalu masuk kedalam sumsum tulang, dan cahaya bulan ini bak sebuah bola energi bagiku. Aku merasa lebih kuat dari biasanya, sangat kuat bahkan aku merasa mampu memindahkan sebuah gunung.

Mataku menyorot nyalang dibalik topengku pada sekumpulan manusia di depan sana dengan kedua tangan yang membentuk serangkaian segel setelah sebelum menggigit ibu jariku membiarkan darah menetes pelan dari lupang kecil yang telah dibuat gigiku. Aku melompat ke udara sembari memukulkan telapak tanganku kebawah.

"Kochiyose no jutsu."

**Boof!**

Seorang wanita muncul dibalik kepulan asap putih di kananku. Wanita cantik berambut panjang lurus berkimono bermotif kelopak sakura dengan obi berwarna pink, sebuah kipas kertas merah yang sekilas berkilat tajam menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya, dia bernama Kuchisoke onna, Kuchiyose yang diberikan Kurama padaku 3 hari yang lalu. Aku melirik dari ekor mataku pada wanita disampingku ."Tolong, ya. Kuchi-chan." Ucapku dibarengi dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari Kuchisoke yang membuatku meringis melihat bagian wajah bawahnya dibalik kipas kertas itu.

Wanita itupun melesat tepat ketengah tengah keramaian sementara aku mendarat di gerbang pagar terluar, di antara dua penjaga yang tengah berjaga dan tidak berselang lama dua penjaga itu harus menjadi aksi debut tanto baruku.

**ZRAT!**

Dua penjaga pintu depan sudah kubereskan dengan menebas kepala si penjaga kiri lalu menancapkan tanto'ku pada wajah si penjaga sebelah kanan, keduanya tewas dengan cepat tanpa sempat tau siapa yang mengambil nyawa mereka.

Keributan mulai terjadi di bagian dalam, Kuchiyose'ku melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, menciptakan keributan agar semua tentara berfokus pada dirinya, sementara aku menyelinap untuk mencapai pondok terbesar yang berada di tengah pemukiman dadakan itu, menemukan pemimpin mereka, membunuhnya dengan cepat, membawa mayatnya pada master sebagai bukti, lalu menjadi Assassins-nin resmi, menjadi orang kepercayaan pria tua itu, setelah itu membunuh master tapi sebelumnya membuatnya buka mulut tentang keberadaan senjata incaranku itu.

Ah! Membunuh master rasanya agak riskan untuk dilakukan.

Berlari cepat di antara kericuhan, aku sesekali menebas beberapa tentara yang mencoba menghalangi, membunuh satu persatu tentara tentara malang itu dengan potongan agak kasar. Tidak ada masalah sejauh ini, semuanya terkendali sesui dengan rencanaku, selama aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum mereka memanggil bantuan. Akan sangat merepotkan jika harus melawan masa yang lebih banyak dari ini karna aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu.

**End Naruto POV**

.

Kuchisoke-

"Ada penyusup!"

"Semuanya bersiap siaplah!"

"Ap..akh!"

"Dia ini ap_ Arrgg! Lenganku!"

"Lindungi ketua!"

"Tangkap wanita itu!"

"Kita tidak akan selamat!...Arrk! Tolong makhluk ini_!...GYAA!"

"Bertahanlah! Bantuan akan datang tidak lama lagi!"

Berbagai macam bunyi menguar keudara bersama bau darah dan bongkahan kecil daging yang beterbangan bagaikan hujan. Kuchisoke menebas satu persatu para tentara itu dengan kipas tajamnya tepat diantara mulut dan rahang sehingga merobek otot pipi orang orang malang itu dan memisahkan rahang mereka dari tongkorak.

Sebagian besar dari yang tersisa masih penuh dengan semangat juang tinggi. Tentara tentara itu dengan waktu bersamaan menghujamkan tombak mereka pada Kuchisoke, namun sayang Kuchisoke bukanlah kuchiyose biasa yang bisa di taklukan begitu saja, ia adalah arwah jahat yang di ikat dengan kontrak Kuchiyose, itu berarti wanita itu tidak punya tubuh untuk dilukai- sehingga mata dari lembing lembing itu hanya mengenai udara kosong.

"Menurut kalian apa aku ini cantik?" Tanya wanita itu namun tidak dipedulikan oleh tentara tentara ganas tersebut, mereka malah secara bergerombol mengarahkan lembing mereka pada Kuchisoke.

"Brisik! Heyaaa!" Teriak salah seorang diantara gerombolan dengan lembing tajam yang hampir mencapai target itu.

" Benar benar tembus begitu saja!" Pekik salah satu tentara, kaget uruk kesekian kalinya. Mereka sudah menusuk secara bersamaan dan sangat yakin bahwa posisi terakhir wanita tadi tepat berada ditengah mereka. Dengan wajah bingung tentara tentara itu menoleh kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan lawan mereka barusan namun_.

**ZRAT!**

Salah seorang dari mereka tiba tiba roboh.

"Arrggg!" Erang tentara yang terluka itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Salah satu dari gerombolan manusia yang tengah kebingungan itu terduduk merasakan sakit dan perih pada punggungnya, sebuah sayatan vertikal dari tengkuk hingga pinggang nampak jelas terlihat di punggung pria itu, sayatan yang begitu dalam hingga tulang belakangnya nyaris jelas terlihat jika saja cairan merah itu berhenti mengucur menutupi pemandangan indah tersebut.

**ZRAT!**

"GYAA!"

"Ugh!"

Belum hilang kebingungan di benak tentara tentara tersebut. Setengah gerombolan itu harus rela kehilangan kaki mereka yang terpotong hingga paha, dan si pelaku nampak tersenyum sadis dibalik kipas penuh darah dan serpihan daging juga tulang-yang menutupi mulutnya, tengah berdiri di depan tentara tentara tersebut.

Setiap mata yang melihat itu langsung kehilangan semangat juang mereka, sorot yakin mereka perlahan berubah ngeri saat melihat teman teman mereka meminta tolong dalam keadaan 'berantakan'. Mundur perlahan dengan tubuh menggigil seolah kedinginan, tentara tentara itupun lari tunggang langgang kedalam hutan, tapi sebelum mencapai-jangankan bayangan-kanopi hutan, tubuh mereka sudah terbelah tercerai berai menjadi potongan.

Kuchisoke berdiri dengan kipas kertanya yang masih meneteskan darah di hadapan salah satu tentara yang masih hidup namun dalam keadaan sekarat."Menurutmu aku ini.." Ucap wanita itu menggantung sambil menyingkirkan kipas kertas yang menutupi mulutnya, ia tersenyum."..Cantik tidak?"

Mata pria itu membulat penuh."Se..tan..GYA_!"

**ZRAT!**

Tubuh orang itu seketika terbagi dua, tepotong dibagian perutnya dengan wajah menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

Kuchisoke menatap kecewa pada pria di depanya. Wajah yang sebelumnya tidak terlihat jelas karna kipas yang dia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan bagian bawah wajahnya, kini memperlihatkan apa yang ada dibalik kipas itu, sebuah luka menganga dari telinga kanan hingga telingga kiri seolah membentuk sebuah senyum yang begitu lebar, memperlihatkan isi mulut dan tenggorokanya yang membusuk.

"Jawabanmu salah..tuan" Desis wanita itu.

.

**Naruto.**

Setelah berkutat dengan beberapa tentara yang berusaha menghadangnya, Naruto kini berdiri di depan pintu kayu dari pondok besar yang dibangun seadanya. Pelan pelan dia mulai membuka daun pintu itu hingga tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Seorang pria nampak duduk membelakangi pintu yang kini berdiri sosok Naruto dengan sebilah tantoo tajam di tangan kirinya, mulai mendekat secara perlahan. Dengan kecepatan tinggi bilah tajam itu Naruto tusukkan pada ubun ubun pria berpotongan rambut khas samurai-pony tail-itu namun_

**DHUAR!**

Pondok itu meledak dengan dasyatnya, melempar tubuh Naruto melayang diudara menabrak sebuah pohon tapi dia sempat memposisikan diri dengan benar sehingga hanya kedua telapak kakinya saja yang menabrak pohon, bersalto di udara sebelum mendarat dengan sempurna di atas permukaan tanah.

"Assassins-nin, ya...tua bangka itu masih belum menyerah rupanya." Samurai itu muncul dikepulan asap di atas reruntuhan pondok yang setengah terbakar.

Naruto menatap heran pada pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tengah berdiri di depan sana, ini kali pertama dirinya melawan seorang samurai dan kali pertama pula mengetahui bahwa seorang samurai bisa menggunakan ninjutsu.

"Apa kau juga dikirim untuk membunuhmu?" Tanya pria itu pada Naruto.

"..." Naruto diam.

"Ku anggap itu. Iya." Ucap pria itu melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama Katana yang teracung.

**TRANG!**

Naruto menangkis katana itu dengan tantoonya hingga kedua besi itu berbenturan menciptakan percikan api dan suara melenting nyaring.

Pria itu menyeringai."Kau boleh juga. Sangat jarang ada yang bisa menangkis seranganku tadi."

"Tentu saja." Balas Naruto mendorong tantoonya kedepang saat pria itu lengah, sehingga membuat jarak katana pria itu dari wajahnya, Naruto berputar sambil menarik tantoonya hingga berada di samping si samurai dan mengayunkanya pada punggung sang lawan.

**ZRAT!**

Sayatan horizontal merobek Kimono hitam si pria beserta daging dibaliknya. Namun seolah tidak punya rasa sakit, si pria memutar tubuhnya dengan katana terhunus hampir mengenai pinggang Naruto jika saja tidak di blok dengan tantoo miliknya dengan cara mengayunkanya kebawah menabrak hunusan si pria, begitu katana itu keluar jalur, Naruto dengan gesit menyikut dada samurai itu, pria tersebut langsung mengambil jarak beberapa meter.

"Uhuk..hosh..hosh..." Dengan nafas tersenggal penuh peluh bercucuran, samurai itu menatap Naruto."Serangan yang bagus...tapi belum cukup untuk membunuhku."Ucapnya pongah,

"**Raiton: Jibashi Gatana**." Teriak pria itu sambil menancapkan katananya ke tanah, membuat aliran listrik merambat dari Katananya dengan Naruto sebagai sasaran. Naruto diam terpaku seolah pasrah dengan petir yang akan menyambarnya dan_

**DHUAR!**

Ledakan lumayan besar terjadi, debu debu beterbangan membumbung keudara, namun bukan di sekitar Naruto ledakan itu terjadi, melainkan tepat ditempat samurai si pemilik jutsu barusan, jutsunya kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ugh! Yang barusan tadi..?" Tanya pria terlihat kepayahan keluar dari pusat ledakan.

"Kenapa?" Tantang Naruto dengan dagu terangkat, congkak.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..kau mengembalikan jutsuku kan?, bagaimana...bisa?" Samurai bertanya dengan nafas ngos ngosan.

"Sederhana saja.." Naruto berjalan pelan kearah pria tersebut dengan pendar pendar hitam menguar di ujung kesemua jari kirinya lalu dalam sekejap menghilang.

**Wuoosh!**

Pria itu membelalak saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Karna manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa melukai_

**JLEB!**

_Dewa"

"Akh!" Pekik pria itu merasakan sakit luar biasa yang menjalar dari bagian punggung kirinya hingga dada kiri. Terang saja, sebuah tangan pucat berselimut darah pekat dengan pendar kehitaman terlihat menyembul di dada kirinya, merobek dagingnya secara paksa beserta organ vitalnya hingga menciptakan lubang menganga disana."Kkau..ugh!" Batuk pria itu memuntahkan darah. Namun tidak berselang lama sebuah senyum terkembang diwajahnya."Heh..Mumbunuhku...pun tidak akan menghentikan...perlawanan kami. Istri dan anakku mungkin akan kehilangan...suami dan..ayah..tapi sebagai..gantinya...mereka akan..punya negara yang...merdeka."

Naruto mengernyit. Ada sensasi aneh saat mendengar untaian kata tercekat yang keluar dari mulut penuh darah dari pria itu, tapi dia tidak tau apa.

Pria itu kembali terbatuk darah dengan muntahan yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, tapi tidak tersirat rasa takut di wajah yang memucat itu."Pengorbananku akan membukakan...jalan bagi yang..lainya,...berapa kalipun kalian coba...membasmi kami, itu tidak akan mencegah...impian kami untuk merdeka,...kalian hanya memperlambat..saja..ukh!" Ucap pria itu, sedangkan Naruto seketika membelalak.

**Deg!**

Akhirnya dia tau! Dia tau dari mana sensasi aneh ini berasal. Sesuatu yang selalu dia inginkan namun tidak pernah ia dapatkan hingga sekarang, sampai dia menyerah untuk berharap, dan memilih untuk membenci harapan kecilnya itu.

Kasih sayang seorang ayah.

**"Pengorbananmu akan membawa kedamaian bagi Konoha, Naruto. Dengan menjadi wadah Kyuubi maka secara tidak langsung kau menjadi pelindung bagi desa kita"**

**"Baik. Aku mengerti, Tou-san."**

**.**

**"Jangan pedulikan yang lain, kau cukup dengarkan pendeta dengan baik lalu bangkitkan Rinnenganmu. Sampai kau bisa menguasai Rinnengan, jangan harap kau boleh keluar dari kuil dan bermain dengan teman temanmu."**

**"Baik, Tou-san."**

**.**

**"Memalukan! Kenapa nilai Taijutsu mu cuma 5? Apa kau berniat mempermalukan muka Tou-san dihadapan yang lain!?"**

**"Tapi Naru..dada Naru selalu sakit kalau terlalu capek."**

**"Oh! Mulai pandai membantah Tou-san, ya?!"**

**"Ma..af, Naru salah."**

**.**

**"Ada suatu alasan yang mendasari tindakanku, Naruto...jadilah anak baik dengan tidak banyak bertanya."**

**"Tapi, Tou-san aku_"**

**"Jangan membantah Tou-san, Naruto! Keputusan Tou-san sidah final, kau akan menggantikan Hiashi-san."**

**.**

**"Hiashi-san penting untuk kestabilan desa. Konoha membutuhkan'nya untuk mencetak keturunan Hyuuga yang hebat demi menjaga perdamaian dan semangat api kita...Berbanggalah, karna kau yang akan menjembatani perdamaian itu, Naruto."**

**"Aku mengerti."**

**"Memang seperti itulah seharusnya."**

Pemuda itu berusaha menulikan pendengaranya dan menutup matanya berharap suara suara dikepalanya berhenti. Dia muak dengan itu semua, hatinya panas terbakar api cemburu. Tanpa alasan rasanya keinginan membunuhnya bertambah berkali kali lipat karna wajah bahagia pria itu saat menyebut istri dan anakknya. Dia benci pada pria seperti itu.

Mata Naruto meruncing."Diam kau brengsek!" Bentaknya.

Samurai itu masih tersenyum, senyum damai penuh harapan yang membuat emosi Naruto semakin tersulut."Hosh..kalian para mesin pembunuh tidak akan mengerti...arti pengorbanan demi rakyatku dan keluarga..ku."

Gigi Naruto bergemelatuk keras dan wajahnya yang biasanya kalem mulai mengeras."Sudah kubilang, DIAM!"

"Heh! Kau saja..yang diam..dasar sampah."

**CRAK!**

"Akhh!"

**Bug!**

Pria itu roboh menimpa permukaan tanah dalam posisi tengkurap saat Naruto mencabut secara paksa tanganya dari dada pria itu, mengoyak kasar daging daging segar di dada pria itu hingga tidak mampu lagi merasakan tubuhnya sendiri karna pendarahan hebat.

**JLEB!JLEB!CLAK!CLAK!**

"MATI KAU, PRIA MUNAFIK!" Teriak Naruto, tanpa belas kasian menancapkan Tantoonya pada belakang kepala pria itu berkali kali dan pada tusukan terakhir tantoo berselubung darah dan daging putih bernama otak itu tertancap keras hingga tembus melalui mata kiri pria tersebut.

**JLEB!**

Pria itu mati seketika dengan bagian belakang tengkorang terkoyak hingga berlubang memperlihatkan daging putih yang kini terlihat tidak berbentuk.

Nafas pemuda itu naik turun dengan peluh dingin bercucuran, deep blue nya menyiratkan sakit yang begitu kental meski tidak satupun bagian tubuhnya terluka, barang tergores sedikitpun tidak.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti apa apa, brengsek!" Bentak Naruto seolah sang lawan bicara masih hidup untuk mendengarnya."Kau yang tidak mengerti apa apa.."Nada suaranya merendah hingga lebih mirip berbisik."Yang seperti itu mana mungkin..ada. Kau tidak akan dihargai sebesar apapun pengorbananmu... Kau hanya kepala keluarga yang gagal!" Dia mulai jatuh dan berdiri di atas kedua lututnya. Mulai meracau tanpa sadar, mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Hati hitamnya kembali menjadi abu abu layaknya manusia yang tengah mencari jati diri. Semua yang dia teriakkan merupakan apa yang dia rasakan, namun dia tidak menyadari hal itu atau mungkin menyangkalnya. Pria malang itu kini nampak seperti Tou-sannya, karna itulah dia begitu lega saat tau pria itu sudah mati ditanganya. Namun tanpa disadarinya di dasar hatinya dia takut.

**Puk!**

Sebuah tangan putih berjari lentik dengan kuku merah nan panjang, menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Jangan membawa perasaanmu, Naruto-kun, itu bisa memperlambat jalanmu. Berhenti menoleh pada masalalu, kau hanya perlu menjadi yang terkuat."

"Kurama..." Naruto menoleh pada wanita yang menepuk bahunya barusan kini berada disampingnya dengan sosoknya yang transparan.

"Sekarang mari kita selesaikan misi ini, Kuchi-chan sudah membereskan semuanya tapi pasukan bantuan akan segera datang." Jelas wanita itu dengan suara keibuan yang **dibuat buat**.

"..." Naruto mengangguk. Kurama berdecak kesal dibalik raut bijaksananya, emosi adalah kelemahan terbesar Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mulai membuat beberapa handseal lalu bergumam pelan.

Sebuah peti mati kayu menyembul dari tanah di bawah mayat samurai tadi, lalu masuk kedalam tanah kembali setelah mayat tersebut sudah berada di dalamnya dan ditutup dengan rapat.

"Nah! Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit, bisa gawat jika sampai kesiangan." Kurama menuntun Naruto untuk berdiri dengan lembut. Lalu menggiring pemuda itu meninggalkan lokasi pembantaian tersebut.

Tidak berselang lama setelah kepergian Naruto, dari kejauhan terlihat segerombolan orang dengan obor api dan berbagai macam senjata tengah menuju ketempat itu.

.

つつ'く

.

Naruto: Kok aku kesanya kayak vampire gtu yak-_-" gampang kepengaruh lagi.#pasangmukabego

-Point-(**kalo gk keberatan baca juga Author note dibawah ini**.)

Shandaime Raikage masih idup, dia jadi ketua sekaligus penanggung jawab assassins-nin-ninja division ciptaan Nice sndiri- peran pasukan ini mirip sama Anbu Root sarat masuk Assa-nin itu musti Joonin dulu, tapi Naruto rekumendasi Raikage langsung jadi dia bisa masuk walaupun masih chuunin-setidaknya itu yang publik tau tentang Naruto-.

Raikage E punya hubungan baik sama Minato n Hokage Sarutobi.

Samui tetep cool kok, cuman dia Nice bikin maniak sama Naruto.

Reiki itu senjata roh, kayak yang ada di itachi-cermin yang bisa nangkis semua serangan-, saya lupa sih namanya apaan.

Satu lagi fakta Rinnengan versi saya. Membangkitkanya bukan pake cara bunuh bunuhan, melainkan belajar di kuil kuil agama budha, kan Rinnengan itu identik sama agama budha.

.

.

.

Woaaa! Saya datang lagi nih! Btw kok Naruto punya Kuchiyose dari bangsa **hantu **sih? Apalagi kekuatan Naruto masih samar samar gitu, sebenernya apaan sih kekuatan nih bocah..hmmm.#manggut manggut.

Rinnengan Naruto masih ada gk ya? Ato udah ditukerin sama kekuatan yang dikasiiin Kurama? Poinnya kan pangguna Rinnengan mesti punya hati yang bersih, Naruto yang sekarang sih boro boro bersih, borok mah yang ada. Hehe peace ^^v

Apaan sih yang terjadi ama konoha n bokap nyokapnya si Naruto, hidup gk ya ntuh pasutri? Apa musti Nice matiin aja dua duanya?(MinaKushi: anjeng lu Nice!))

Lalu sebenernya senjata apaan sih yang Naruto cari ntuh?

N yang terakhir, sapa sih monster dari masa lalu yang di omongin Raikage, apa dia ada hubunganya sama si Minato yang ngebantai klannya juga keanehan para tetua desa macam Danzo Koharu n Homura?

N lagi(#PLAK) sebenernya apaan peran klan Uchiha dalam sebuah peristiwa di Konoha? Lho! Emang dikonoha ada peristiwa apaan?

Hmmm.. Misteri benget nih. Hehehe

Sesi jawab jawab..(Pekerjaan Nice sangat amat amit amit numpuk, jadi maaf Nice gk bisa bales semua Review, lagian kebanyakan pertanyaan pada menjurus ke spoiler, bukan kejutan kalo saya kasih tau.)^v^

-Kyuubi cuman bisa disegel ama anak kecil? Kushina kan jadi Jinchuriki waktu udah akademi, Uzumaki mito malah lebih tua lagi pas jadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Apalagi di cerita saya kan semua anggota Uzumaki yang pada ahli di fuinjutsu lengkap semua plus Rinnengan lagi, jadi itu bukan hal mustahil.

-Rinnengan punya Uzumaki bakalan berperan sangat penting. Ini bukan melulu permasalahan adu jotos, tapi konspirasi besar di balik layar desa Konoha dan berhubungan erat sama ending cerita, akan banyak kejutan yang saya sajikan pada chapter chapter berikutnya, jadi tunggu aja.

-darkNaru? Gimana ya...jangan banyak berharap deh.^^v

-Pairing? Saya gk bisa janji Naruto sama Hinata, soalnya di fic ini hinata masih kecil bgt, bukannya gk mungkin sih, apa aja bisa terjadi. Tapi jangan berharap banyak, soalnya di cerita ini bakalan banyak konten konten dewasanya, Nice gk bisa menghindari untuk ngebuat Naruto jadi cowok ! Щ(^Д^щ)

-Nice udah bilang kalo kemampuan Naruto bakalan beda dari yang lain di salah satu balesan Review chap 1 kemarin, coba cari deh liat!. Saya tekankan sekali lagi"**JUTSU NARUTO BAKALAN BEDA DARI FIC LAIN**." Jadi yang mau ngejudge Nice, mending tahan dulu deh.^^v

-Yang nanya napa Naruto bisa sama sama Zabuza, itu rahasia. Panasaran? Nice kasi clue deh: keadaan Kirigakure gk sama ama yang di canon soalnya si biang masalah gk ngincer itu desa, itu juga berarti Yondaime Mizukage ato si Yagura gk dikend...upss! Kebanyakan nih kayaknya, entar jadi sopiler lagi..hehehehe!#rieder: si author pelit amat si, mana clue nya gk jelas gtu!#

-Binggo book Naruto? Nice gk terlalu ngerti, tapi kayaknya udah kejawab deh di chapter ini. Yah untuk saat ini Naruto cuman masih chunin, seenggaknya di atas kertas dia emng chunin, tapi fakta di lapangan bakalan beda lagi.

-cukup segini aja, terimakasih banyak buat Reviewnya, Nice seneng bgt. sampai jumpa dichapter depan!- Jangan lupa Review yak!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer©:Masahi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3. Pria tanpa hati dan keberhasilan yang tertunda.

**Naruto POV.**

Master berdiri tegak di depan meja otopsi yang berisikan mayat pria hasil kerjaku. Matanya menatapku tidak senang dengan hasil yang kubawa, aku tidak tau mengapa dia menatapiku seperti itu karena kami tidak saling bicara sejak aku datang dan menyerahkan mayat pria itu padanya. Aku tidak terlalu peduli pendapatnya terhadapku, andai aku bisa mementingkan egoku, tapi kenyataanya, bagaimana aku dimatanya adalah tujuan dari semua hal bodoh yang kulakukan, aku butuh kepercayaanya karena hanya dia yang mengetahui letak persis benda yang kuinginkan. Lupakan opsi lain, menyerangnya dan memaksanya bicara, karena itu percuma. Tipe pria macam Master tidak akan buka mulut hanya karena nyawanya terancam, lagipula dengan apa aku mengancam nyawanya? Sedang aku tahu dia jauh diatasku.

"Jangan membawa bawa masalah pribadi saat kau bertugas. Tidak peduli bagaimana lawan memprovokasimu, pembunuh sejati tidak akan terpancing. Ingat itu, Kuro."Ucap Master akhirnya.

Aku diam, meski tidak menunjukkan rasa menyesalku secara verbal, karena haram bagiku untuk melakukan itu, aku sudah terlalu banyak meminta maaf selama berada di Kumo, dan itu mulai membuatku jengah. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan balas menyentak Master, itu sangat bodoh, bisa bisa dia tidak akan pernah mempercaiku, karena itulah aku menunjukkan penyesalananku melalui gestur tubuhku, ber'Ojhigi dalam.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin perlu waktu bagimu untuk membiasakan diri. Kumaafkan kau kali ini, Kuro. Bangunlah!"

Kuangkat tubuhku agar kembali tegak seperti semula. Master kini berdiri di depanku dengan sebuah buku berukuran medium berwarna coklat ditanganya. Aku begitu excited dengan buku itu, aku tau itu adalah buku yang menyimpan semua rahasia desa Kumo, tapi aku lebih memilih menyembunyikannya dalam wajah datarku.

"Ini."Master menyodorkan buku itu padaku. Aku menyambutnya cepat. Buku bersampul coklat dengan kanji berwarna merah yang mempunyai makna 'Top secret', sebuah buku yang memuat semua rahasia tersembunyi dari awal berdirinya Kumo hingga sekarang. Aku terpaksa mengulum senyum dalam mulutku, ini berarti Master mempercayaiku.

"Arigatou, Master-sama."Ucapku. Dijawab gumaman rendah Master.

"Pelajarilah semua yang ada di buku itu, kau akan memerlukanya untuk menjalankan tugas tugasmu setelah ini."Master berjalan kebalik meja otopsi bersmaan dengan datangnya beberapa orang Assassins-nin dari divisi introgasi.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah master mempersilahkan aku untuk pergi.

**Before the sun comes up**

Langit pagi nampak seperti malam hari saking gelapnya awan yang menggantung diatas sana. Di kejauhan aku bisa melihat kumpulan burung burung kecil terbang dengan gelisah, suara cicitan riuh mereka terdengar berisik membelah angkasa. Hujan mungkin akan datang hari ini.

Langkahku kian cepat kala tetes pertama telak mengenai bahuku, membuat Yukata hitamku sedikit basah. Jalan besar Kumo nampak tidak seramai biasanya, tidak banyak orang yang kutemui berlalu lalang di jalan seperti seharusnya. Tetes tetes jarang kini berganti dengan gerimis lalu dengan cepat membesar hingga membentuk sebuah hujan besar nan lebat dengan angin ribut sebagai pelengkapnya. Aku merutuk pelan merasa kesialanku kian bertambah, sehabis diomeli, kini aku harus basah kuyup pula.

Aku mulai berlari kecil dengan telapak tangan kanan terbentang diatas ubun ubunku, sekedar melindungi bagian itu sebelum aku berhasil menghindari terjangan hujan dan berhenti di sebuah etalase toko kecil, kedai lebih tepatnya.

Nyaris saja aku basah kuyup, karena tepat setelah berhasil menapakkan kaki di atas lantai beton kedai itu, hujan mengganas menyapu permukaan kering badan jalan. Sepertinya aku akan tertahan disini hingga tengah hari.

"Maafkan saya, tuan."

Aku mengernyit, samar samar telingaku menangkap suara bernada tinggi khas anak perempuan dari arah dalam sebuah gang di samping kedai, di sebuah gang kecil dan gelap yang diapit oleh dua bangunan. Kedai tempatku berdiri dan sebuah bangunan besar di bagian lain gang kecil itu.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Lakukan yang benar!"

Suara lain yang terdengar lebih berat dan serak masuk melalui gendang telingaku, dan suara tabrakan telapak tangan pada sesuatu entah apa, muncul setelahnya, tapi aku yakin bahwa yang menjadi korban tabrakan telapak tangan itu adalah bagian tubuh dari manusia, terbukti dari suara mengaduh terdengar sesudahnya.

"Tolong jangan kasar, tuan."

Suara pertama terdengar memohon.

"Jangan mengeluh! Lakukan saja dasar pelacur!"

"Ayo bergerak! Jangan diam saja bodoh!"

Suara lain muncul, dan lagi lagi suara tamparan terdengar setelahnya, kali ini lebih keras karena aku bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Ugh..lebih cepat, aku akan..uuuaahh!"

"Aku..juga!"

"KYAAAH!"

Aku menggeleng pelan, usiaku memang baru menginjak 13 tahun dan hampir separuh hidupku kuhabiskan di kuil api, hingga hampir tidak ada waktu bagiku untuk bergaul dengan orang luar kuil yang berpotensi menularkan pengetahuan amoral, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu, aku cukup bisa menyimpulkan. Aku tau apa yang dua laki-laki dan seorang wanita itu lakukan di gang sempit itu. Moral warga Kumogakure benar benar rusak, mereka bahkan melakukan hal menjijikan itu di tempat umum.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku mengapa ada suara tangisan? Dan mengapa suara pukulan juga semakin sering dari sebelumnya? Aku mengernyit hampir membuat mata biruku seruncing sebuah katana, mulai kutajamkan pendengaranku namun yang kudengar tetap sama, alih alih desahan, suara isakanlah yang dapat kutangkap. Apa jangan jangan itu pemerkosaan!?

Aku mendengus geli. Memangnya kenapa jika memang ada pemerkosaan? Apa harus aku menjadi sok pahlawan dan menyelamatkan gadis itu? Pemikiran bodoh. Lagipula salah dan benar adalah sesuatu yang absurd, benar bagi seseorang belum tentu kebenaran pula bagi yang lainya, begitupun sebaliknya, salah bagi seseorang belum tentu salah pula bagi yang lain. Salah dan benar itu tergantung dari berapa banyak yang mengatakan hal tersebut benar ataupun salah, dengan kata lain yang berhak menentukan kedua nilai sosial tersebut hanyalah bagi mereka yang kuat dan punya kekuasaan hingga mampu memaksa orang orang agar mempunyai pendapat yang sama.

Malang bagi wanita itu, dalam hal ini dia sendiri, sementara sipemerkosa berdua, warga Kumo mengindahkan tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi. Bisa dipastikan yang bersalah adalah wanita itu, dia bersalah karena lemah. Kurama benar, menjadi lemah hanya akan memperbesar potensi dilukai oleh mereka yang lebih kuat.

Dua pria yang kelihatanya Shinobi Kumogakure berjalan sambil bersenda gurau dari gang gelap itu, sesekali salah seorang dari mereka nampak membetulkan celananya yang kedodoran. Mereka nampak senang. Aku lagi lagi menggeleng melihat kelakuan kedua Shinobi yang kini menghilang dibalik rinai hujan itu.

**Bruk!**

Seorang gadis terjerembab mencium tanah yang tergenang air tepat di depan mulut gang, gadis dengan rambut pirang gelap panjang yang bagian belakangnya di kepang. Beberapa bagian bajunya robek parah, dan bagian celananya nampak tidak lebih baik dari pakaian atasnya. Mata hitamnya yang sembab memandang sayu padaku, namun tidak mengatakan apa apa, dia hanya diam dengan nafas pendek pendek, membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan yang merembes dari atap kedua bangunan disamping kiri dan kanan gang. jelas sekali bahwa dialah korban pemerkosaan itu. Dia tengah meminta pertolongan padaku melalui tatapan matanya yang sayu.

Sekilas sorot kecewa nampak jelas dari kedua bola mata hitam gadis itu kala aku tidak jua beranjak dari tempatku. Aku mendengus pelan kepada gadis itu sebelum benar benar mengalihakan pandanganku kedepan, tidak peduli. Memeluk tubuhku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku sambil merapatkan yukata hitamku agar tidak tersingkap tertiup angin.

"Yugito-chan!"

Aku melirik melalui ekor mataku pada sumber suara. Seorang perempuan nampak berjongkok di depan si gadis berkepang barusan, dan membawa tubuh tidak berdaya gadis itu dalam dekapanya.

"Astaga! Apa lagi yang manusia manusia laknat itu lakukan padamu?!"Pekik perempuan dengan kulit gelap dan rambut merah pendek itu mulai menangis."Kenapa mereka selalu saja melecehkanmu seperti..ini."Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari si wanita berkepang yang dipanggil si merah Yugito-chan tadi. Gadis itu nampak terkulai lemas dalam dekapan gadis lainya. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan, ketika udara tidak sedingin sebelumnya, suara berisik dari hujan juga mulai samar samar. Hujan kini berganti gerimis kecil. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berlama lama di tempat ini, maka dengan langkah pasti kuayunkan kakiku kedepan, keluar dari perlindungan atap etalase toko, namun belum sempat dualangkah kuambil.

**PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras pada pipiku kananku menginterupsi langkahku.

Aku menatap tajam pada si pelaku, si perempuan berkulit gelap dengan rambut merah pendek, perempuan yang sebelumnya bersama si kepang."Untuk apa itu tadi?"

"Mengapa kau tidak menolongnya, berengsek!? Aku tau kau berada cukup lama disitu! Cukup lama untuk tau bahwa dia sedang diperkosa dalam gang kecil itu!"Dia menyentakku keras, dan menatapku tak kalah tajam. Aku mengangkat alis heran.

"Apa harus?"Tanyaku remeh.

**PLAK!**

Pipi kiriku kini juga merasakan hal serupa dengan pipi kananku. Hampir yakin sesudah ini semua orang akan menyangka aku memakai blush on saking merahnya kedua pipiku.

"Kau manusia yang lebih rendah dari binatang! Aku tidak pernah tau jika ada manusia berhati iblis sepertimu!"Sentak perempuan itu dengan suara yang lebih nyaring dari tadi. Aku diam tidak bereaksi. Ataupun balas menyentak. Kulihat si kepang pirang berdiri dengan susah payah namun gagal, pada akhirnya dia merangkak pelan kearah kami, tepatnya si merah bertempramen kasar di depanku.

"Sudahlah, Karui-neechan. Aku sudah terbiasa dilecehkan, ini belum apa apa."Ucap si kepang susah payah, si rambut merah menoleh dan menghampiri si kepang, mengabaikan keberadaanku yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

Aku berbalik arah dan pergi meninggalkan dua wanita dibelakangku. Samar samar kudengar si kepala merah meneriakiku dengan berbagai macam umpatan dan sumpah serapah, aku bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan langkahku. Mereka adalah kumpulan manusia yang tidak akan bisa berkembang kearah manapun, pada akhirnya yang lemah dan tidak berguna hanya akan berakhir menjadi sampah. Aku mengulum senyum menertawakan hidup sia sia orang orang lemah itu...aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku...lagi.

.

Malam datang dengan cepat dan aku harus kembali kemarkas besar lagi untuk mengambil misi. Hujan memang reda tadi siang, tapi gerimis yang datang setelahnya nampak masih belum mau berhenti, hingga malam ini.

Aku berdiri di antara barisan Assassins-nin yang berjumblah 50 orang secara keseluruhan, tiap baris berjumblah sepuluh orang dan berarti ada lima baris, aku berada di barisan pertama tepat nomer sepuluh dari kanan. Sedang di depan kami berdiri Master dan beberapa petinggi Assassins-nin lainya yang nampak asing dimataku. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai memberi arahan arahan untuk misi kali ini, ada banyak hal yang mereka katakan, mulai dari posisi kami masing masing, titik titik yang menjadi target tiap kelompok, dan lain sebagainya. Kali ini semua nampak berbeda dari biasanya, merupakan hal langka menyaksikan Assassins-nin bertugas secara berkelompok, kecuali ada hal yang mendesak, tentu saja. Akan ada penyerangan mendadak pada pemberontak Kaminari no Kuni, sama dengan kelompok yang kuhabisi malam tadi, hanya saja yang ini adalah markas besar mereka. Informasi yang didapat divisi introgasi dari mayat samurai buruanku semalam bahwa, mereka sedang menggalang kekuatan untuk menyerang Kumogakure selaku kekuatan militer terbesar Kaminari no kuni, karena itulah untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi Assassins-nin bertindak mengacaukan proses pengumpulan kekuatan mereka. Musnahkan jika bisa.

"Jangan sampai gagal apapun yang terjadi. Bunuh diri kalian sendiri jika seandainya tertangkap musuh, atau rekan kalian yang tertangkap, informasi sekecil apapun tidak boleh musuh dapatkan dari kalian, ingat! Sekecil apapun!"Ucap Master dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhir. Semua mengangguk.

Yang dikatakan Master memang terdengar tidak manusiawi, tapi kehilangan satu orang jauh lebih baik ketimbang kehilangan seribu orang, informasi dari tiap Assassins-nin akan membawa kehancuran bagi Kumo, dan Master hanya meminimalisir hal itu.

Assassins-nin adalah pasukan rahasia yang sama kejamnya dengan Anbu Root dari Konoha, bedanya, Assassins-nin legal di Kumo, sementara Anbu Root tidak legal di Konoha. Aku membenarkan kata samurai yang ku kalahkan kemarin, bahwa kami hanyalah kumpulan mesin pembunuh, dan aku tidak keberatan dengan titel itu, membunuh memang kegiatan yang baru baru ini kugemari setelah memakan Ramen tentunya, lagipula hanya dengan membunuhlah aku bisa menekan kenangan burukku dimasa lalu, bisa dibilang membunuh orang sama halnya dengan berendam di onsen bagiku. Lucu bukan? Haha

**Before the sun comes up**

Hujan berhenti ketika kami sampai di camp lawan. Langit berselimut awan kini tersisih digantikan tirai malam penuh gemerlap bintang. Aku mengamati dengan kedua mataku yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng porselen, berbagai macam bangunan semi permanen yang terbuat dari kayu bulat tanpa diolah berdiri kokoh di dalam tembok yang juga terbuat dari kayu bulat. Ada banyak Samurai disana, bahkan Ninja pun tidak kalah banyak. Persenjataan nampak tersusun rapi di kedua sisi pintu gerbang bagian jauh lebih banyak dan lengkap dari camp sebelumnya. Ini benar benar markas besar mereka.

Para ninja maupun samurai berlalu lalang silih berganti mengawasi. Menara menara tinggi yang berada dibeberapa sudut pagar tinggi itupun nampak dihuni oleh banyak penjaga bersenjatakan panah.

Deheman ketua membuat semua perhatianku teralihkan pada pria dibalik topeng Tengu berwarna merah itu, dia Taicho kami. Taicho memberikan arahan bagi kami dalam beberapa saat, dan setelah selesai anggukan paham hampir serentak kami berikan kepadanya, dia kembali menatap kami satu persatu, seolah mengabsen kehadiran setiap anggota kesatuanya, lalu mulai memaparkan strategi yang akan digunakan setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku akan membagi kalian kedalam tiga kelompok seperti yang sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya, Kelompok pertama berisikan duapuluh orang, tugas kelompik ini menyerang camp musuh dari depan. Buat keributan, pastikan keributan yang kalian buat cukup untuk membuat lawan terfokus pada kalian. Tim kedua berisikan empat orang, manfaatkan keributan yang dibuat tim pertama untuk pergi keempat sudut benteng lalu gunakan jutsu Raimu raiton untuk melemahkan daya tempur musuh yang ada di bagian dalam benteng. Dan sisanya Tim ketiga, kalian akan masuk dari belakang, dan tugas kalian mencari pimpinan mereka, tangkap dia hidup hidup kalau bisa, tapi jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan, segera bunuh dia di tempat, tapi ingat! Jangan lebih dari itu, kita butuh informasi dari otaknya."Ucap Taicho yang mengenakan topeng Tengu itu memberi instruksi."Mengerti!?"Tanyanya mengakhiri paparan strateginya. Semua anggota Assassins-nin menyahut serentak. Taicho menatap tim pertama, memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk segera pergi."Pergilah!"Titahnya.

Tim pertama segera pergi ke lokasi, dan belum sempat tempat berpijak mereka sebelumnya menjadi dingin, keributan sudah terjadi di depan gerbang.

**DHUAR!**

Suara ledakan terdengar bergemuruh terpantulkan tebing, asap pekat beserta bintik bintik terbakar membumbung keangkasa, dan keributan yang diharapkan sudah terjadi saat gerbang besar itu hampir roboh, namun masih bisa dipertahankan oleh tentara yang berada dibagian dalam, itu buruk, karena Assassins-nin yang berada di luar gerbang merupakan sasaran empuk dari pemanah pemanah yang berada di setiap pos pengaman, alhasil beberapa dari mereka meregang nyawa dengan cepat. Memanfaatkan keributan yang kelihatanya tidak akan berlangsung lebih lama dari yang direncanakan, Taicho memberi instruksi pada tim kedua.

Menara petir dengan kemiringan 45 derajat terbentuk dari empat sudut benteng, membentuk semacam piramid yang bagian ujungnya saling menyatu, membuat petir baru yang lebih besar dengan daya hancur yang juga besar, petir itu menukik tajam tepat ditengah tengah benteng.

**DHUAR!**

Sebuah ledakan besarpun terjadi saat petir besar itu berbenturan dengan permukaan tanah, ledakan itu membentuk sebuah kubah putih dibagian dalam benteng, membuatku kehilangan penglihatan untuk sesaat karenanya. Bagian dalam benteng kini dipenuhi oleh kobaran api, dan saat angin bertiup kencang membawa serta asap dari dalam benteng, bau hangus dengan cepat menusuk hidungku.

Taicho yang berdiri di depan kami menoleh sekilas kebelakang, pada ke duapuluh enam Assassins-nin sisa dari dua tim sebelumnya, termasuk di dalamnya aku."Ayo."Ucapnya ambigu, namun dimengerti kami semua.

Aku berlari diantara kayu yang terbakar. Karbondioksida hasil dari pembakaran sama sekali tidak menghentikanku, bahkan ketika kain Yukataku sebagian besar kini sudah raib karena terbakarpun tidak kupedulikan. Kini bagian atasku hampir secara keseluruhan terekspose, tatoo besar berbentuk pentagram berwarna merah menyala di punggungkupun terlihat jelas, namun itu tidak sia sia karena kini aku menemukan orang yang aku cari ketika memasuki sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari besi, yaitu pimpinan dari pemberontak yang sudah lama diincar Kaminari no Kuni.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya yang terbuat dari kayu berukiran sederhana, pria itu memiliki iris hazel dengan rambut orange disisir kebelakang, tubuhnya dibalut pakaian khas seorang sojo(pendeta tertinggi dalam agama budha), hanya saja berwarna putih. Dia terlihat cukup tenang untuk seorang yang sedang dalam bahaya.

"Topeng Shinigami berwarna hitam, Yukata hitam, dan rambut pirang... Kau pembunuh Yasamaru."Gumam pria itu tidak jelas, matanya nampak tenang namun garis rahangnya mengeras, tubuhnyapun bergetar hebat."Akan kubunuh..."Pria itu berdiri namun belum sempat tubuhnya dalam posisi sempurna, tiba tiba pria itu menghilang.

**BRUAG!**

"Khuk!"

Sesuatu menusuk pundak kananku dari atas hingga menerobos paksa di bagian dalam rusukku. Sebuah tendangan lutut mendarat tepat di wajahku tidak lama setelahnya, membuat benda yang tertanam dalam tubuhku terlepas secara paksa..otot yang menopang bahuku putus tersayat oleh benda tajam yang ternyata adalah bagian dari tubuh pria itu. Aku terkapar setelah sebelumnya menabrak tiang besar yang terbuat dari batang pohon, membiarkan darah menggenang di sekitarku.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah membunuh anak buahku. Akan kubuat kau mati dalam penderitaan!"Raung pria itu lepas kendali.

Aku tersenyum remeh pada pria besar itu. Dengan susah payah aku kembali berdiri diatas kakiku sendiri, rasa sakit luar biasa kurasakan di wajah dan lebih sakit lagi dibagian pundak dan rusukku yang terpotong. Darah masih menetes sesering saat luka itu pertama dibuat. Aku menatap tajam pada pria besar di depanku beberapa meter disana, dia orang pertama yang membuatku terdesak seperti ini hanya dalam sekali serang.

'Lakukanlah'

Kurama berbicara dalam kepalaku, kalimat absurd namun aku mengerti. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengaktifkan jutsu itu. Aku belum pernah menggunakanya karena tidak pernah terluka separah ini, mungkin sudah saatnya aku menggunakan jutsu itu.

Aku mengambil darah yang ada dibahuku dengan telunjuk tangan kiriku. Sisa kain yukata yang menempel di tubuhku kurobek dan kubuang kesembarang arah, kini bagian atasku benar benar polos. Kubuat garis vertikal tepat dibagian tengah dadaku menggunakan darah di telunjukku hingga mencapai perut bagian bawah. Persiapan selesai, kini tinggal membuat handseal.

"**Shudou no jutsu**."Ucapku setelah proses handseal selesai. Dadaku, tempat garis darah tadi kutulis kini robek dan terbuka oleh sesuatu, tepatnya dua buah tangan yang keluar dari dalam. Kedua tangan itu memisahkan kedua kulit bercampur tulang iga di dadaku hingga benar benar robek terpisah. Mataku tertutup, kesadaranku menghilang lalu berpindah pada tubuh lain.

"Kau!"

Aku tersenyum sinis pada pria orange yang menatapku heran bercampur jijik di depan sana."Kau orang pertama yang melihat ini."Ucapku sambil keluar dari lubang vertikal di dada 'diriku' atau tepatnya tubuhku-yang kini hanya seonggok tubuh tidak bernyawa.

**Shudou no Jutsu, **merupakan jutsu regenerasi terhebat yang pernah kutahu. Pertama pengguna akan membuat garis vertikal pada bagian tubuh tertentu, garis vertikal yang harus dibuat dari darah si pengguna itu berfungsi untuk tempat keluar badan kita yang baru tanpa cacat sedikitpun, atau dengan kata lain melahirkan tubuh baru dari tubuh kita sendiri. Jutsu ini memakan banyak cakra, tapi karena aku seorang jinchuriki dan sekaligus Uzumaki yang memiliki cakra jauh lebih banyak dari manusia biasa, hal itu tidak terlalu masalah buatku. Aku bahkan bisa memakai jutsu ini hingga tiga kali dalam sehari, jika memang harus.

"Menarik."Pria orange itu menatap penuh minat padaku."Nampaknya aku akan terhibur kali ini."Ucapnya. Dia kembali menghilang dan muncul beberapa meter di depanku dengan sebuah tendangan berdaya hancur tinggi mengarah pada wajahku. Aku melompat kebelakang menghindarinya, membuat serangan pria itu hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Aku memicing, mungkinkah kemampuan pria itu.. dia mampu memanipulasi tubuhnya sendiri?... Benar! Kecepatan luar biasanya! tidak salah lagi pasti berasal dari semacam roket yang tumbuh di punggungnya, pukulannya yang luar biasa keras itu juga berkat dari dorongan roket di tanganya, bukan hanya itu, pria itu juga mampu meningkatkan kepadatan tubuhnya hingga dapat membuat bagian tubuh yang diubah bisa sekeras besi, jadi itulah yang membuat pukulanya yang pertama tadi hampir membuat tulang pipiku remuk, bahkan pedang yang dia pakai untuk melukaiku hingga aku harus memakai jutsu regenerasi tadipun, ternyata juga bagian lenganya yang dimanipulasi menjadi pedang yang dipadatkan. Itu berarti dia tipe Taijutsu, celaka! aku lemah terhadap tipe ini.

Serangan kembali datang, kali ini dia merubah tangan kanannya menjadi palu besar dan melesat kearahku dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Aku berdiri dengan kuda kuda kenjutsu khasku, **Itachi no kyo** (Kesatria rubah) , yaitu kaki kanan dalam posisi tertekuk kedepan hingga membuat tubuhku juga condong kedepan, dan kaki kiri dibelakang dalam garis yang sama, bagian sisi kanan tibuhku teracung dengan sebuah tanto berselimut carkra hitam Meiton-elemen kegelapan-di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiriku yang berada di sisi bagian belakang bersiap dengan serangan lanjutan. Ini adalah seni pedang yang sudah kupelajari sejak aku tinggal di kuil api dulu, dan kukembangkan tidak lama ini, kenjutsu adalah satu satunya cara untuk menutupi kelemahanku dalam Taijutsu. Prinsip dasar Itachi no kyu yang memanfaatkan tenaga lawan dan serangan dadakan, sangat cocok untuk Shinobi berstamina sangat terbatas sepertiku, aku tidak perlu banyak bergerak, hanya menunggu musuh datang padaku.

"Rasakan ini, brengsek!"Pria itu berteriak nyaring dengan tangan kananya yang kini berubah menjadi palu, terayun tepat ke wajahku

**TRANG!**

Tantoku menghalau kedua serangan pria itu, tapi dia terus menekanku hingga aku terdorong kebelakang. Serangan lanjutan kulancarkan dari tangan kiriku yang berada dibelakang.

**"Meiton: Meiatsui."**Ucapku. Mengarahkan tangan kiriku yang berselimut pendar hitam. Jutsu berelemen kegelapan ini tidak membuat tangan pengguna menjadi tajam layaknya chidori, tapi membuat tanganku menjadi panas luar biasa hingga mampu menembus daging secara paksa karena meleleh.

**Jleb!**

Aku berhasil menembus dada pria orange tersebut. Darah mengalir deras dari lubang yang kubuat, pria itu meringis dengan wajah kesal. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan kalah hanya karena jutsu aneh pria ini. Tapi wajah kesalnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi seringaian. Tanganku yang tertanam dalam tubuh pria itu mendadak tidak bisa dicabut, dia meregenerasi bagian dagingnya disekitar tanganku sehingga tanganku menyatu dengan tubuhnya, sialan! Ternyata bukan cuma aku yang punya jutsu regenerasi tingkat tinggi disini.

"Perlu bantuan?"Tanyanya pongah. Wajah dibalik topengku mengernyit kala pria itu menekan tantoku dengan palunya, aku kembali terdesak, dan keadaan bertambah buruk saat tangan kirinya berubah menjadi semacam meriam, bersiap menembakkan kumpulan energi putih kekuningan didalamnya pada perutku yang bebas tanpa pertahanan. Seringaian lebar terpampang di wajah pria itu, lagi. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia diatas penderitaanku."Akan kubantu kau untuk mati."

Sial bagiku, kedua tanganku tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan apapun, tangan kananku terkunci dalam tubuh pria orange ini, dan tangan kiriku sibuk menangkis palu besar yang berpotensi meremukkan kepalaku jika kulepaskan. Aku benar benar dalam masalah..

"Ada kata kata terakhir? Pemakamanmu, mungkin?"Tanya pria itu masih dengan seringai lebarnya. Aku tersenyum remeh menanggapi.

**Zrrat!**

Darah mengalir dari mulutku hingga dagu, lidahku baru saja kuputuskan dengan gigiku, senyumku lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, memperlihatkan bagian dalam mulutku yang penuh darah. Aku tidak akan mati disini. Tidak sebelum seluruh dunia dapat kugenggam di tanganku. Mata biruku menatap pada pria itu."Aku memang akan mati."Ucapku mengukir raut senang pada wajah pria itu, sangkanya aku akan menyerah."Tapi dalam mimpimu."Pria itu segera menggeram, raut senangnya menghilang seketika.

"Kita lihat saja."Tukasnya, menembakkan energi dalam jumblah besar dari tangan roketnya.

**DHUAR!**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Ledakan dahsyat segera meuluhlantakan hampir kesemua bangunan dalam benteng, camp terbesar tempat pemimpin para pemberontak dan sekaligus arena pertarungan Naruto sudah tidak berbentuk selayaknya bangunan, semua rata dengan tanah, hanya menyisakan puing puing kecil yang terbakar. Pertarungan yang terjadi diluar camp terhenti seketika, kesemua mata setiap orang terperangah pada pusat ledakan yang membentuk retakan retakan panjang, saking besarnya tekanan kekuatan yang diterima permukaan tanah. Dua siluet nampak berdiri berhadap hadapan dalam popisi berdiri namun salah satu diantaranya dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Juugo-sama!"Pekik salah seorang dari pihak pemberontak.

"Itu Kuro'kan? Hebat! dia bisa menghadapi Juugo si manusia iblis sendirian!"Di pihak Assassins-nin pun tidak kalah kaget karena melihat salah satu anggota barunyalah yang tengah berhadapan langsung dengan pimpinan musuh.

"Tapi kelihatanya dia terluka parah! Ah! Lihat apa yang keluar dari mulutnya! Mengerikan sekali! Siapa Kuro itu sebenarnya?!"Assassins-nin lainya memekik kaget dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Naruto.

Pria orange itu mematahkan lehernya kenanan dan kekiri, seolah pertarungan sebelumnya hanya ajang pemanasan saja. Mata hazelnya menatap Naruto yang berdiri jauh di depanya."Kemampuan yang menjijikan. Tapi kau tertolong berkat itu."Desis Juugo. Pria dengan rambut orange itu sedikit terkejut jika serangannya barusan dapat dibelokkan oleh Assassins-nin tersebut, menggunakan lengan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Naruto diam, bukanya tidak mau menanggapi, hanya saja lengan **Shidou no Jutsu** yang keluar dari mulunya membuatnya kesulitan untuk bicara. Pria di depan Naruto benar, dia tertolong berkat jutsunya itu, dia sempat menggigit lidahnya sendiri, membuat garis vertikal dalam langit langit mulutnya dengan darahnya, dan mengeluarkan lengan **Shidou **dari garis vertikal itu yang kemudian membelokkan meriam dari lengan Juugo, tapi itu tidak benar benar meloloskannya dari serangan Juugo, dia terpaksa merelakan pinggangnya terluka parah.

**Krak!**

Satu lengan lagi merengsek keluar dari mulut Naruto, mencengkram rahang bawahnya sementara tangan yang lain mencengkram rahang atasnya dan membuat topeng Shinigaminya rusak sebagian, kedua tangan yang mencengkram rahang atas dan bawah itu membuat gerakan berlawanan hingga merobek bagian mulut Naruto. Kepala lain menyembul dari mulut yang robek tersebut, lalu dengan cepat melompat menjauh ketika tubuh baru Naruto berhasil keluar, meninggalkan Juugo dan tubuh lamanya. semua orang lagi lagi terperangah karenanya, dalam fikiran mereka kompak mengatakan jika Assassins-nin berambut pirang itu adalah seorang jelmaan iblis, hanya iblis saja yang bisa meregenerasi tubuh dengan cara melahirkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Juugo menatap Naruto dari kejauhan, berusaha melepaskan tubuh lama Naruto darinya, namun gagal."Benar benar orang yang licik. Tidak heran jika Yasamaru bisa kau bunuh."Ucap Juugo dengan suara tenang meskipun dia tau jika dia sedang dalam bahaya ketika Naruto membuat segel tangan diseberang sana. Tatoo aneh muncul di bagian perut tubuh lama Naruto.

**"Urashisho Fuinjutsu."**Ucap Naruto mengakhiri proses handsealnya. Empat simbol muncul di bagian perut tubuh Naruto yang berada di depan Juugo, lalu membesar kesekitar tubuh Juugo dan tubuh lama Naruto, dua garis di utara, garis terpotong dan garis bersambung selatan, dua garis terpotong dibagian barat, dan garis bersambung berlapis garis terpotong di timur.

Juugo melepaskan tekanan cakra yang sangat kuat hingga membuat retakan tanah dibawahnya semakin membesar."AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SIALAN!"Teriak pria itu, kini dia merubah wujutnya secara keseluruhan, namun terlambat karena Naruto juga sudah melepaskan segel di tubuh lamanya.

**JRAS!**

Tubuh Naruto di depan Juugo pecah memercikkan darah kemana mana.

**DZUM!**

Lalu berubah menjadi cahaya bundar berwarna merah kehitaman yang mampu menyedot apapun yang berada dalam radius beberapa meter kedalamnya. Juugo dan beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari bola itu ikut tersedot bersama dengan serpihan bangunan dan tanah, namun Juugo yang sudah dalam wujud sempurnanya mencoba untuk bertahan, dia menancampkan kedua lengan dan kedua kakinya pada permukaan tanah, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak melayang masuk kedalam pusat bola hitam kemerahan itu, di bagian punggungnya muncul dua buah roket besar, dengan tembakan kuat dari kedua roket itu serta timing yang tepat saat dia melepas kedua tangan dan kakinya yang berada dalam tanah, tubuh pria itu segera melayang keudara, lepas dari area sedotan jutsu Naruto.

**DHUAR!**

Bola itu meledak begitu dahsyat tepat setelah Juugo berhasil keluar, ledakan itu memancarkan pancaran energi hitam kemerahan keangkasa dalam skala besar, hingga dapat dipastikan hampir seluruh manusia di Kaminari no Kuni dapat melihat cahaya itu memancar di langit malam.

Naruto terengah dengan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mungkin punya cakra yang besar, tapi stamina yang Naruto miliki tidak bisa mengimbangi cakra besarnya itu, stamina Naruto jauh dibawah rata rata manusia normal. Ini sudah mencapai limit kemampuan tubuhnya, terlalu banyak memakai serangan sekala besar benar benar menguras energinya, jika lebih dari ini mungkin dia akan berakhir di rumah sakit, lebih buruk lagi, mati.

"KYAHAHAHA!...TUBUHMU AKAN KURMUKKAN HINGGA BERKEPING KEPING!"Juugo berteriak lepas kendali, dia berdiri agak membungkuk di atas sisa kayu benteng yang roboh.

Naruto mendecak saat mendengar raungan keras dari Juugo yang kini terlihat lebih ganas, nampaknya dia benar benar tidak punya pilihan, dia tidak bisa menyerah dan membiarkan Assassins-nin lain membereskan Juugo, ini adalah kesempatan besarnya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Master sekalian mengetes kekuatan barunya.

Juugo kembali melancarkan serangan, kali ini kecepatannya dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Naruto bersiap dan membuat handseal dengan cepat pula. Ada yang berbeda dari handseal yang dia buat, terlihat lebih rumit dan panjang, nampaknya serangan kali ini mereupakan serangan penghabisan.

"KYAHAHAHA! MATI KAU!"Teriak Juugo dengan kepalan tangan yang diperkeras hingga menjadi lebih gelap, dan roket berukuran sedang dipunggung tangannya menambah daya hancur pukulan itu. Naruto menyelesaikan segelnya tepat saat Juugo berada beberapa meter darinya.

**"Yomotsushikome."**Tatoo pentagram di punggung Naruto bersinar merah darah, kegelapan tiba tiba muncul dari tatoo itu, membuat semacam pusaran air yang terbuat dari asap pekat, puluhan tangan yang membusuk menyembul dari dalam, merengkuh tubuh Naruto kedalamnya, tubuh Naruto tertelan kedalam hingga menghilang dibalik pusaran. Juugo masih melaju dengan cepat, dia tidak mampu berhenti karena tengah berada di udara, alhasil tubuhnya menabrak pusaran hitam tempat menghilangnya Naruto sebelumnya, dan ikut tertelan kedalam pusaran tersersebut, lalu pusaran itupun ikut menghilang sesudahnya.

Semua orang merasa keheranan, kedua sosok yang tengah bertarung dengan sengit itu tiba tiba menghilang dimakan pusaran aneh. Tidak ada yang mampu mencerna kejadian yang terjadi diantara Juugo dan Kurokyu. Kemampuan yang ditunjukkan Kurokyu benar benar membuat bulu kuduk mereka bergidik, begitupun dengan tekanan kekuatan Juugo. Mereka seakan baru saja menyaksikan pertarungan antar sesama iblis dengan mata kapala mereka sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana Juugo-sama pergi?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

"Gila! Orang itu bisa mengimbangi Juugo-sama, tapi kemana mereka? Apa mereka mati?"

"Hei lihat itu! Disana juga ada pusaran aneh!."

Semua mata mengikuti arah pandangan salah seorang Assassins-nin ke bagian sudut puing puing benteng. Terdapat pusaran kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar di sana. Sebuah tangan penuh luka dan darah mencengkram kuat bagian pinggir pusaran dari dalam, disusul dengan sebuah kepala orange yang kemudian menyembul.

"Juugo-sama!"Seru salah seorang pasukan pemberontak, beberapa lainya merasa lega karena sepertinya tuan mereka masih hidup. Assassins-nin langsung bersiaga penuh, Juugo, pria yang memimpin pemberontakan di Kaminari no Kuni itu sangat berbahaya, melihat dari kemampuan besarnya tadi, Assassins-nin yang hanya tersisa sepuluh orang saja pasti kalah telak jika berhadapan dengan pria itu, belum lagi jumblah pasukan pemberontak yang terbilang masih banyak. Mereka tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Wajah Juugo terlihat panik, matanya membelalak dengan kerutan dahi yang nampak jelas terlihat, peluh dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, turun dengan tajam menyusuri cekungan pipi lalu jatuh saat sudah melewati dagu. Pria berambut orange itu seolah ketakutan pada sesuatu. Dia mencoba menggapai tangan kanannya keudara sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Bibirnya bergerak panik, namun tidak ada suara berarti yang keluar dari mulut itu.

"Ukh!"Tubuh Juugo tiba tiba tertarik sesuatu kearah belakang. Pusaran membesar dan seseorang ber'Yukata hitam yang nampak terluka parah disana sini melompat keluar, topeng Shinigaminya pecah dibeberapa tempat, sehingga memperlihatkan mata biru sedingin es. Sosok itu mendarat dengan baik setelah bersalto diudara, namun tidak lama dia roboh.

**Brug!**

Kejadian itu sontak membuat Assassins-nin maupun sisa pasukan pemberontak menahan nafas.

Sosok yang tidak lain adalah Naruto a.k.a Kurokyu itu terlihat kepayahan dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal berat. Matanya samar samar melirik Juugo yang ditarik oleh puluhan tangan busuk kearah dalam pusaran, pria orange itu berteriak sebisanya meminta tolong saat suaranya sudah kembali, namun tidak ada yang berani menolongnya, semua seakan menjadi batu, shock dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Naruto tersenyum kecut, tubuhnya sudah benar benar sampai pada batasnya, dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah menggunakan jutsu itu lagi.

Hal terakhir dilihatnya adalah jari tangan Juugo yang pelan pelan menghilang bersama pusaran itu, dan semuanya menjadi gelap setelahnya. Naruto pingsan ditempat.

**Before the sun comes up**

Bip..bip...bip..bip..

Suara lemah dari pendeteksi denyut jantung yang terletak di samping ranjang pasien memecah kesunyian. Figur laki-laki muda tergelatak pasrah dengan selimut putih bergaris vertikal berwarna hitam halus menutupi sebagian badanya yang juga dibalut kemeja bermotif serupa. Wajah tampan pemuda yang memiliki surai pirang bergaya ponytail pendek itu kini tidak setampan biasanya, karena tertutupi alat bantu pernafasan. Tubuh pemuda itu juga nampak tidak terlalu baik untuk disaksikan, karena banyaknya perban yang melilit di atas kulit pucatnya. Secara keseluruhan pemuda bernama Naruto itu sangat tidak baik baik saja.

Dia sekarat sesampainya dirumah sakit, dokter mengatakan kalau pemuda itu terkena radang tenggorokan dan kerusakan pada paru paru karena terlalu banyak menghirup sisa pembakaran belerang, hal itu sontak menjadi perdebatan, bagaimana bisa Naruto keracunan senyawa SO3, sementara di tempat pertarungan semalam bukan area gunung berapi yang menjadi tempat kandungan sulfur dioksida itu seharusnya berada. Beberapa Assassins-nin yang selamat menduga jika asap belerang yang dihirup Naruto berasal dari pusaran hitam yang Naruto buat, karena saat pusaran itu terbuka beberapa Assassins-nin yang dekat dengan pusaran itu mengatakan jika mereka mencium bau belerang dari dalam.

Faktor kelelahan juga menjadi penyebab ambruknya Naruto, pemuda itu terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya, dia bahkan sudah pingsan selama tiga hari. Terakhir adalah kekurangan darah. Nampaknya jutsu jutsu penting Naruto bukan hanya memakan stamina, tapi juga darahnya sendiri, jutsu hebat memang mempunyai resiko yang besar. Naruto kehilangan sangat banyak darah kala itu, butuh tiga kantong darah untuk membuat pemuda itu baikan, untungnya golongan darah Naruto tidak begitu langka, dan tersedia banyak di rumah sakit Kumogakure, yaitu, O.

Suara jangkrik dan binatang lainya terdengar bersahut sahutan memecah malam, kepakan sayap kelalawar juga samar samar terdengar sesekali.

"Ehng.."Erangan pelan keluar dari bibir pucat gadis pirang yang tertidur di atas kursi, dengan kepala tertelangkup disamping ranjang Naruto, Samui. Pelan pelan kelopak putih itu terbuka memamerkan iris biru sebiru lautan dibaliknya.

Sudah dua hari lebih gadis itu menunggui Naruto, dia mendapatkan kabar Naruto masuk Rumah sakit ketika baru saja pulang dari misi, waktu itu malam hari. Dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa Shinobi yang mengatakan jika ada Chuunin pirang dari blok 3 masuk rumah sakit. Saat itu Samui langsung berlari tanpa banyak berfikir, padahal mungkin saja yang mereka maksud bukan Naruto, Chuunin pirang yang tinggal di blok tiga itu ada banyak, bahkan dia sendiri berambut pirang, tapi entah mengapa sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan jika yang mereka maksud itu Naruto. Dan ternyata benar, pemuda pirang dengan ciri ciri yang dia cari tergeletak di atas ranjang yang baru saja keluar dari instalasi unit gawat darurat. Samui tidak mengerti mengapa intuisinya begitu kuat jika itu berhubungan dengan Naruto. Itu aneh.

Samui mengerjab pelan menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya lampu yang terang. Kepalanya terangkat bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menegak, senyum kecewa kemudian terpatri dibibirnya yang pucat saat melihat Naruto masih belum juga sadar, pemuda itu masih sama tidak baiknya dengan pertama dia temui, hanya darah tidak terlalu banyak berceceran ditubuhnya, lebih bersih dari sebelumnya, selebihnya sama sekali tidak berbeda.

Mata biru Samui sayu memandang wajah Naruto, sesekali ditangkapnya kening pemuda itu mengernyit tidak nyaman dan bibirnya yang bergumam gelisah. Samui menghela nafas."Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu di masa lalu, Naruto-kun, mengapa wajahmu tidak pernah terlihat bahagia bahkan saat tidur."Tangan putih itu terjulur dan membelai bagian pertemuan kedua alis Naruto, lalu menariknya keatas dengan pelan, menghilangkan kernyitan pada kening pemuda pirang itu. Samui tersenyum kecut saat lagi lagi kening Naruto kembali bertaut mengernyit.

Gadis pirang itu melirik pada ventilasi kecil berbentuk kotak diatas jendela. Masih gelap. Dia menarik kursi yang sebelumnya dia duduki dan meletakkanya tepat di samping kepala Naruto. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dalam posisi duduk namun kini dengan wajah hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Naruto. Samui tertidur beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa tau jika Naruto mulai sadar karena gadis itu sudah harus tenggelam dalam mimpi.

**Naruto POV.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kepalaku masih terasa pusing dan tubuhku serasa remuk ketika syaraf diseluruh tubuhku mulai mengirimkan laporan keadaan tubuhku pada otakku. Aku sedikit kaget saat merasakan udara hangat menerpa pipiku, kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping, dan sosok gadis pirang yang selalu merecokkiku bahkan saat pertama bertemu, nampak tertidur dengan nyanyaknya. Samui.

Heh! Gadis bodoh. Mau apa dia menungguiku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mulai mengangkat tubuhku, menyandarkan punggungku pada kepala ranjang sambil menyapu lingkungan tempatku terbangun. Dengusan keluar dari mulutku saat tau jika ini adalah Rumah sakit. Tentu saja, apa yang kuharapkan, sudah baik aku tidak mati karena jutsu itu.

"Kurama."Panggilku, lebih kepada menggumam sebenarnya.

"Ehm!"Sahut sebuah suara yang muncul di sudut kamar disamping kananku, pelan pelan muncul sosok Kurama yang transparan dari ketiadaan."Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"Tanyanya, mendekat kearahku.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"Tanyaku.

Wanita itu mulai merangkak keatas kasur dan duduk mengangkangiku. Tidak masalah, Kurama tidak mempunyai bobot karena dia hanya arwah, jadi itu tidak menyakitiku."Tiga hari mungkin."Jawabnya. Aku ber'O'ria menanggapi.

Hening. Tidak satupun dari kami bicara, sehingga suara jangkrik terdengar jelas bersahut sahutan. Kurama mengelus elus dadaku yang terbuka dengan pelan, sementara aku menikmati aktifitas kecilnya sambil memandangi wajahnya yang sempurna.

Malam semakin larut, detik detik dalam keheningan tanpa terasa berganti jam, cahaya merah kekuningan samar samar tertangkap oleh mataku, menyala dibalik gorden biru yang menyekat kaca jendela di depan samping kanan ranjang tempatku terbaring. Pagi mulai datang rupanya.

Kurama nampak mesra menindihku dalam posisi yang sama, mengangkangiku, namun kali ini separu tubuh bagian atasnya menggencetku. Aneh rasanya saat kurasakan badanya benar benar terasa di permukaan kulitku yang tersingkap, padahal harusnya dia hanya roh yang tidak akan membuat sensasi apapun pada tubuhku saat kulit kami bersentuhan.

"Tubuh kita itu satu, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa membuat reaksi pada syarafmu saat aku menyentuhmu. Membuat seolah olah kita benar benar sedang bersentuhan, padahal tidak."Ucap Kurama seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Kulihat dia memandangku aneh."Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu, kita itu berbagi tubuh, ingat!"Ucapnya, membuatku terkekeh. Aku melupakan itu.

Tangan kananku kuangkat pelan, meski agak sakit, kupaksa untuk membelai surai merah Kurama dibawah daguku. Wajah mengadah dengan segaris senyum cantik adalah reaksi dari wanita itu atas perlakuanku. Aku balas tersenyum."Kapan aku bisa benar benar menyentuh rambutmu ini? Kau tau, ini kelihatanya sangat halus."Ucapku. Dia terkekeh dengan semu merah di kedua pipnya yang putih.

"Usiaku seribu tahun, Naruto-kun, rayuan seorang bocah sepertimu tidak akan membuatku meleleh."Ucapnya mengingatkan. Aku mendengus geli mendengarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak adarkan diri?"Tanyaku, mengakhiri percakapan ringan kami sebelumnya.

"Ada banyak."Ucap Kurama, wajahnya nampak berpikir dengan telunjuk yang menempel di depan bibirnya yang merah serta sebagian iris Rubynya sedikit masuk kedalam kelopak mata bagian atasnya. Lagi lagi aku tersenyum melihat kelakuanya yang tidak sesui dengan usianya."Raikage, Master, dan beberapa orang membesukmu kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi."Ucapnya mengembalikan pandanganya padaku.

"Benarkah?"Aku menatapnya antusias."Apa ada kabar baik? Pengangkatanku menjadi Taicho Assassins-nin mungkin."Ucapku setengah bercanda. Kurama mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapanku."Apa?"Tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Mereka memang berencana mengangkatmu menjadi Taicho Assassins-nin."Jawab Kurama kaget. Akupun tidak kalah kagetnya.

"Benarkah? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa?"

Kurama mendengus mendengar pertanyaanku."Kukira kau benar benar tau, ternyata cuma bicara asal saja."Ucapnya, membuat gestur seolah olah akan menonjok wajahku."Taicho yang lama tewas saat misi tiga hari lalu, kau ditunjuk menjadi Taicho berikutnya, sebab menurut mereka, kapten dari Assassins-nin harus mempunyai kekuatan diatas rata rata, kau dianggap memenuhi kriteria itu, karena itulah kau masuk dalam pertimbangan mereka."Jelas Kurama."Ah! Sudah siang rupanya, sebaiknya aku pergi."Kagetnya.

Aku melirik pada jendela yang tertutup gorden biru, cahaya merah kekuningan berganti dengan cahaya kuning cerah, dia benar, matahari sepertinya sudah cukup tinggi. Aku menatap Kurama."Yasudahlah, pergi sana."Usirku. Kurama mendengus, memberi kecupan singkat pada dahiku sebelum menghilang dalam udara hampa.

"Enghhh.."Erangan disertai gerakan kecil dari sampingku, membuatku menoleh pada sumber suara. Samui nampaknya sudah bangun"Naruto-kun, kau sudah bangun?"Gumam gadis pirang disampingku, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusap usap bagian matanya sambil mengeliat pelan disampingku. Tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya tersentak dengan mata terbuka, seolah kaget dengan kata katanya sendiri."Kau sudah sadar?!"Pakiknya. Aku mengernyit heran.

"Memangnya kena_"belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, gadis itu sudah menerjangku dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto-kun!"Pekiknya mempererat pelukanya pada tubuhku, saking eratnya sampai sampai membuatku ikut ikutan menangis, bukan karena terharu, tapi karena dia membuat luka luka di tubuhku terbuka, apa dia berniat membunuhku dengan sebuah pelukan?

"Lepas, Samui. Kau membuat lukaku terbuka."

"Ah!"Gadis itu reflek melepas tubuhku, wajahnya terlihat panik saat melihat rembesan darah muncul di permukaan perban perbanku."Astaga! Perbanya!"Pekiknya, aku tidak tau sampai kapan tubuhku bisa bertahan dari situasi ini. Gadis ini benar benar berniat membunuhku secara perlahan rupanya.

"Panggil dokter."Tukasku, memberi solusi.

Samui tersentak pelan, nampaknya dia sudah keluar dari kikuk mode'nya. Aku mendengus melihatnya."Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku terlalu senang. Akan kupanggilkan dokter."Ucap Samui langsung keluar. Aku lagi lagi mendengus geli saat mendengar langkah kakinya bergemuruh dikoridor. Dia berlari, aku hampir yakin, dia pasti akan ditegur suster atau perawat karena membuat keributan di rumah sakit.

**Before the sun comes up**

"Apa?"Aku membelalak lebar menatap Master, hampir menjatuhkan bola mataku dari sarangnya, jika saja aku sedang dalam dunia kartun, mungkin kedua bola mataku tengah menggelinding diatas tanah."Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"Aku masih tidak bisa membuat ekspresi tenang wajahku kembali, pria tua ini benar benar membingungkan, juga menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia memintaku untuk menjadi pembimbing Genin sebelum aku menerima jabatan Taicho itu. Apa dia gila! Itu tidak ada hubungannya pak tua! Lagipula aku tidak suka bergaul berlama lama dengan orang lain, apa lagi anak kecil.

Aku benar benar tidak habis pikir, seenaknya saja dia mengganggu acara makan bubur Rumah sakit-yang tidak enak-ku, dan kini dia malah mengatakan hal yang sangat bodoh itu. Menjadi pembimbing Genin? Maaf saja, aku tidak menyukai manusia disekitarku, apalagi harus menjadi pembimbing Genin, yang ada Genin Genin itu hanya akan menjadi bahan mutilasiku.

Tua bangka itu menghela nafas."Bagaimanapun kau masih Chuunin, seorang Chuunin memimpin kumpulan Assassins-nin yang kesemuanya Joonin pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan di tubuh Assassins-nin maupun luar, akan terjadi perpecahan pada kesatuanmu. Mereka tidak akan mau dipimpin oleh Shinobi dengan kasta yang lebih rendah dari mereka, terlebih kau masih sangat muda."Aku meremas seprei putih tempat tidurku dengan keras, dia bilang aku berkasta rendah? Aku jelas punya kekuatan diatas semua Assassins-nin itu.

"Aku yang membunuh Juugo, dan itu kulakukan sendirian!"Tukasku dengan penekanan dibagian kata terakhir.

"Sayangnya kekuatan bukanlah segalanya dalam hal ini. Indikator seorang pemimpin yang berhasil bukan dinilai dari betapa kuatnya dia, tapi caranya dalam menyatukan setiap elemen dalam tubuh sebuah organisasi agar tidak terpecah. Kau memang kuat Naruto, tapi kau belum siap."

Aku memicing mendengar ucapan orang tua itu."Jadi, katakan hubungan antara menjadi pembimbing Genin dengan menjadi Joonin dan Taicho. Aku tidak menemukan hal yang berhubungan dari semua itu."

Aku menggeram saat melihat tua bangka itu menggelang, seolah dia sedang mengatakan bahwa'kau bodoh, Kuro'."Kau akan melatih jiwa kepemimpinan dan kesabaranmu dengan menjadi pembimbing Genin. Lagipula itu bagian dari proses untuk merekomendasikanmu menjadi Joonin, kebijakan di Kumogakure mengharuskan agar setiap angkatan Chuunin yang akan naik pangkat harus berhasil memimpin sebuah anggota Genin hingga mereka resmi menjadi Chuunin berikutnya. Setelah semua proses terpenuhi, maka kau akan benar benar siap untuk menjadi Taicho dari Assassins-nin."Jelas Master, aku terbungkam karenanya. Orang tua ini benar benar pintar membuatku keluar dari pembawaanku, dia membuatku mengeluarkan ekspresi minor di wajahku, seperti kaget, marah, bingung, bahkan dia membuatku menjadi tampak bodoh. Bagus sekali pak tua.

"Aku mengerti."Cicitku. Bahkan aku mencicit sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini kesempatan besar buatku, jika aku menyia nyiakan ini, jalan untuk mendapatkan senjata Reiki itu mungkin akan lebih sulit terwujud. Setidaknya aku mengorbankan banyak hal untuk sesuatu yang besar dan aku akan mengambil hal hal yang sudah kukorbankan itu dengan cara menggorok leher pak tua itu nanti. Jika dipikir pikir Tidak masalah, lagipula aku bisa sekalian mencari informasi tentang Konoha.

"Bagus."Tua bangka itu tersenyum dengan menyebalkanya."Aku akan menggantikan posisi Taicho yang kosong untuk sementara waktu, sampai kau berhasil melakukan tugasmu, tentu saja."Tua bangka sial itu mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan menyerahkanya padaku."Ini profil dari Genin Geninmu, pelajarilah. Kau akan bertugas sebagai pembimbing setelah resmi keluar dari rumah sakit...istirahatlah, jangan jadikan hal ini beban."Tua bangka itupun pergi menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Bangsat."Umpatku, setelah memastikan manusia gosong itu pergi. Tanganku mulai bekerja memilah milah lembaran lembaran kertas yang bertebaran di atas perutku. Saat asik asiknya membolak balik, tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap siluet foto seorang gadis, kucoba mengulaingi kertas yang sudah kubalik. Keningku terangkat melihat gadis pirang berkepang yang ada di dalam foto. Dia gadis yang dilecehkan dua pria kemarin saat aku sedang berteduh...manarik sekali, nampaknya menjadi pembimbing Genin tidak sesulit kedengaranya, aku akan sedikit bersenang senang dengan anak anak manis ini, anggap saja aku sedang balas dendam karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, sakit dipipiku akibat tamparan si gadis bertempramen kasar itu bahkan terasa hingga malam, dan itu gara gara si kepang pirang ini.

"Semakin kacau saja."Kurama terkekeh pelan, dia duduk bersandar pada bahu kiriku di bagian dalam ranjang yang berbatasan dengan tembok. Aku menghela nafas menanggapi.

"Hmm. Aku kira kebijakan di Kumo sama dengan di Konoha, ternyata prosesnya jauh lebih berbelit belit."Tanggapku.

"Tidak mengherankan, sih."Kurama menurunkan tubuh bagian atasnya, membuat posisi tiduran dengan tangan kanan menyangga kepalanya yang mengarah padaku."Kumo memang terkenal haus kekuatan sejak dulu, tidak heran jika mereka memiliki pertimbangan dan kebijakan yang sangat memberatkan bagi setiap anggotanya yang akan mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat. Kriteria Genin pemula mereka bahkan hampir setara dengan High Genin di Konoha."Jelas Kurama. Aku mengangkat alis bingung mengapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?

"Kau tau sebanyak itu, tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?"Tanyaku agak geram.

"Tidak akan berpengaruh apapun walau kau tau semuanya, kau akan tetap melewati proses proses seperti sekarang."Ucapnya entang.

"Setidaknya aku akan lebih siap jika diberitahu lebih awal."

"Dan melewatkan raut wajah lucumu saat Master mengatakan jika kau akan jadi pembimbing Genin? Kurasa tidak."Dia tertawa dengan telapak tangan kiri menutup mulut berlipstik merahnya. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan bantal dan membuatnya mati kehabisan nafas saat ini juga."Kau membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti tertawa sewaktu Master menatapmu dengan pandangan 'apa kau bodoh?'. Oh..perutku! Haha!"Jeritnya heboh, sembari berguling diatas kasur memegangi perutnya.

"Tertawa saja sepuasmu!"Delikku sembari menggulung tubuhku dalam selimut. Mengabaikan jeritan jeritan heboh Kurama.

"Oh! kau membelahku, Naruto-kun. Woahaha!"Dan aku mulai berpikir untuk terjun dari jendela, membiarkan tubuhku hancur membentur tanah. Itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang harus mendengar kehebohan wanita gila disampingku.

.

.

.

つつ'く

.

.

Profil Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Nama: Uzumaki Naruto.

Penampilan: Wajah hampir serupa dengan Namikaze Minato-(kumis kucing Naruto disini tidak ada, soalnya fuin yang dipakai buat menyegel Kyubi beda sama di canon, disini segelnya lebih sempurna makanya gk menyisakan ciri ciri fisik Kyubi)-hanya berbeda pada warna kulit dan potongan gaya rambut, kulit Naruto lebih putih cenderung pucat, rambut pirangnya ditata ala ponytail pendek(bayangin Kurotsuchi-dari Iwa-rambut bagian belakangnya di ikat rendah n di cat warna pirang(\(´▽`)/ )atau Kabuto, cuman rambutnya diubah pirang juga dan poni depannya dibuat polem dan jadilah Naruto versi Nice! Hoho), pakaian yang Naruto kenakan adalah Yukata(umumnya berwarna hitam atau putih). Sarung tangan hitam tanpa jari dengan lempengan besi di atas punggung kedua sarung tanganya, ikat kepala standart Kumogakure di ikat di dahi menggunakan kain yang juga berwarna hitam dan sendal ninja standart berwarna hitam.

Desa: Konohagakura(mantan) Kumogakure(sekarang).

Usia: 13 tahun.

Tinggi: 168 cm.

Berat: 49,7 kg

: O

Klasifikasi: Jinchuriki.

Bijuu: Kyuubi.

Clan: Uzumaki.

Ninja Rank: Assassins-nin(masuk usia 13 th).

Keluarga: Uzumaki Arashi(Namikaze Minato)-ayah-

-Uzumaki Kushina-ibu-

Type element: Meiton(elemen kegelapan)

-Doton(elemen tanah)

Senjata: Tanto

Kenjutsu: Itachi no kyo.

Murid:-

Jutsu: **Meiton: Meiatsui**-memanfaatkan perubahan wujud cakra kegelapan dan mengumpulkannya pada tangan, tepatnya jari jari. Membuat efek panas luar biasa hingga bisa menembus daging secara paksa.

**-Doton: Edoshibari**-peti mati tanah, jutsu untuk penyimpanan mayat.

-**Shudou no jutsu**-jutsu regenerasi. Mampu memulihkan tubuh yang terluka dengan cara membuat tubuh yang baru. Proses pengaktifan jutsu ini adalah dengan cara membuat garis vertikal pada satu bagian tubuh, dari garis itulah tempat keluar tubuh yang baru. Kekurangan jutsu ini adalah tidak bisa mengembalikan darah yang berkurang akibat luka sebelumnya juga membutihkan cakra besar untuk mengaktifkanya.

-**Urashisho Fuinjutsu**-adalah sejenis fuin penyegel yang Naruto modifikasi, biasanya jutsu ini dia aktifkan pada tubuh lamanya, mempunyai daya hancur yang sangat besar, namun membutuhkan cakra yang sangat besar pula untuk mengaktifkan jutsu ini.

-**Yomotsushikome**-jutsu pembuka pintu dunia orang mati(Neraka), setiap kali mengaktifkan jutsu ini, pengguna akan kehilangan **10 tahun** umurnya hidup di dunia.

**Meiton: Kyuuketsukou**-jutsu yang mampu menyerap cakra/serangan jutsu musuh.

Kuchiyose: **Kuchisoke Onna.**

.

.

Balesan Review buat yang Guest(enggk login)

.

Hubungan agama Budha sama Rinnengan?-sama dengan kekuatan Sharingan yang berhubungan erat dengan kepercayaan orang jepang, yaitu Shinto. Rinnengan juga punya hubungan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kepercayaan lain yang lumayan berkembang di jepang yaitu Budha, semua jutsu dari Rinnengan diambil dari istilah istilah budhisme, bansho tenin dan shinra tensei contohnya, Sebenarnya dua jutsu itu diambil dari satu ungkapan budhisme, Shinra bansho yang artnya alam semesta, nama 6 tubuh pein juga mengambil jari 6 jalan samsara. Sebenernya ada banyak sekali hubungan Rinnengan dengan buhisme, hanya saja saya rasa jika ditulis kesemuanya di sini bakalan kebanyakan, sebaiknya anda cari sendiri aja di google.

NaruXKura?-saya tegesin ya, si Kurama ini salah satu tokoh antagonis utama, ingat! Kurama itu siluman rubah, siluman jahat yang pandai menipu laki-laki, jangan ketipu dengan sifat sifat manisnya, kedepan Kurama akan saya buat seolah jadi tokoh protagonis, ingat! **Seolah! **Jadi jangan terlalu larut dalam cerita ya. Fufufufu~ tapi itu saran yang bagus, akan saya tampung. Hehe

Kochiyose Naruto serem?-udah saya bilang sebelumnya kalo kemampuan Naruto bakalan beda sama di canon, dan agak nyeleneh. Jadi Kuchiyose dia ini bagian dari kemampuan nyeleneh si Naruto tersebut. Hohoho

NaruXHina?- banyak yang nyaranin pairing yang satu ini, tapi kayaknya kecil bgt kemungkinan buat kerealisasi, tapi masih mungkin.

Sekian balesan Reviewnya.

.

(A/N): Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak buat semuanya, saya sangat senang menerima berbagai macam respon, dari kritik, saran dan pujian, saya janji itu semua bakalan jadi pecutan buat saya agar jadi lebih baik dari kedepanya. Yah, biar Reviewnya agak menurun, tapi saya berusaha se-profesional mungkin untuk terus mengupdate fic ini hingga selesai.

Akhir kata..Review minna-san!


	5. Chapter 4

Terimakasih banyak atas Reviewnya. Berkat kalian saya masih punya motivasi untu melanjutkan pik ini meskipun situasi saya sekarang sedikit tidak memungkinkan. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak..

.

.

Disclaimer © : Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter. 4. Come closer into the dark.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu tanpa terasa, keadaan Naruto kini sudah mulai membaik, luka lukanya pun sudah menutup hampir semuanya, tapi dokter yang merawat Naruto belum memperbolehkanya pulang, setidaknya setelah dia yakin Naruto tidak memiliki luka atau keluhan lain. Wajar saja dokter tersebut bisa sekhawatir itu, luka luka yang Naruto derita bukanlah luka biasa, bisa dibilang ini satu satunya kasus yang mereka temukan selama menjabat menjadi dokter, bahkan di literatur mengenai pasien pasien terdahulu dari dokter dokter sebelumnya pun tidak pernah terindikasi hal serupa. Naruto tentu kesal karena harus masih mendekam dalam ruangan penuh bau obat obatan itu, dia memang tidak menyukai berkeliaran diluar rumah saat siang hari, tapi jika terus terusan berada dalam kamar dan tidur tiduran sepanjang hari, dia lebih suka kulitnya terbakar matahari.

Pemuda bersurai pirang sebahu yang terkuncir itu tidak terlalu kaget saat dokter yang merawatnya mengatakan jika luka luka yang ada ditubuhnya terdapat kontaminasi virus asing yang sewaktu waktu akan menggerogoti tubuhnya, dan mereka tidak punya penawar ataupun cara untuk mencegah perkembangan virus itu dari tubuhnya. Tanpa diberitahukanpun dia sudah menyangka hal itu, luka luka yang dia dapat saat berada dalam dimensi Yomotsushikome bahkan bisa melawan kemampuan regenerasi bloodline Uzumaki dan carkra Kyubinya yang luar biasa, apa yang dia harapkan? Lagipula itu adalah konsekwesi yang setimpal untuk jutsu Yomotsushikome sebagai senjata dan pertahan mutlak, hampir sama mutlaknya dengan keusaan dewa, satu satunya yang membuat jutsu itu masih menjadi "hampir" hanyalah ketidakmampuanya dalam mengendalikan jutsu itu, dan itu sebentar lagi akan teratasi jika dia mempunyai Reiki yang selama ini menjadi tujuanya.

Tidak seperti hari yang berganti semakin memudarkan bekas luka menjadi guratan guratan, Samui, gadis pirang berpotongan bob yang selalu merecoki Naruto masih menjadi satu satunya figur yang rutin menjenguknya, bahkan lebih sering dari perawat yang datang untuk mengganti tabung infus atau memberi obat pada Naruto. Samui masih setia menjadi pembesuk rutin bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Ummm~."Samui menggumam sambil mengarahkan potongan apel kedalam mulut Naruto. Gadis itu rutin mengunjungi Naruto setiap harinya, bahkan dia hampir tidak pernah mengambil misi seminggu ini, tapi semua berbanding terbalik dengan pengorbanan besarnya ketika Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai pesuruh, bahkan laki-laki itu hampir tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara jika tidak dimulai lebih dulu. Desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut Samui saat Naruto mengambil potongan apel yang dia sodorkan pada mulut Naruto dengan tangannya lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya sendiri, pemuda itu tidak pernah mau disuapi olehnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Naruto mendengar desahan Samui. Samui hanya menggeleng dengan seulas senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Tidak kok."Dia kembali mencomot potongan apel di dalam piring dengan tanganya, kali ini tidak menyodorkan langsung kemulut Naruto, dia cukup tau diri jika Naruto sedang menolaknya, karena itulah dia hanya menyodorkan potongan apel itu di wajah Naruto, menunggu pemuda itu menyambut dengan tangan."Kudengar kau akan menjalani tes Jonin, apa itu benar?"Tanya Samui, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya."Jawab Naruto singkat, dia menyambut potongan apel ditangan Samui dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu semoga berhasil."Dukung Samui. Naruto hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban. Apa yang tidak disangka gadis pirang itu bahwa Naruto akan memandangnya dalam, mata biru gelap Naruto bukan hanya dingin dan menusuk, tapi juga membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk sekedar balas menatap. Samui diam tidak berani membuka suara, dia hanya mematung ketika mata biru gelap Naruto sekilas menatap lurus pada biru terangnya sebelum dia menundukkan wajahnya, memutus kontak mata mereka berdua, namun Samui tahu jika hal itu tidak berarti apapun, Naruto masih belum berhenti menatapnya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa mata tajam laki-laki yang disukainya itu masih belum beralih darinya, entah apa yang difikirkanya. Suasana hening yang memang identik dengan Naruto kini mulai bertambah pekat, biasanya disaat seperti ini Samui akan menjadi berisik, dia akan bertingkah genit pada Naruto, sifat yang hanya dia tunjukan dihadapan Naruto, namun dia tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?"

Samui tersentak mendengar suara datar Naruto, dia benar benar tidak kepikiran jika akhir dari sesi diam diaman itu akan berakhir dengan pertanyaan semacam ini, oh tuhan! Sia belum siap untuk ini."Memangnya..kenapa...Naruto-kun."Samui tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupanya, dia memang menyukai Naruto, tapi jik ditanyai langsung dengan gamblangnya tentu saja membuatnya risih juga.

"Jawab saja."

Samui menghela nafas, sudah kepalang tanggung. Terlambat jika berniat mundur sekarang, lagipula cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengatakannya juga, ini hanya mempercepat prosesnya saja, ditolak atau diterima itu urusan nanti, kalaupun ditolak dia masih bisa untuk meyakinkan Naruto lagi. Berdoa saja dia masih punya cukup keberanian untuk itu.

"Mm."Gumam Samui di barengi dengan anggukan kecil. Dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto karena dia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut rambut pirangnya yang lebat.

Keadaan kembali hening, rasa khawatir terbesit dalam fikiran gadis itu kalau kalau Naruto akan langsung menyelorohnya seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu, dia memang sesumbar waktu itu bahwa suatu saat Naruto akan tergila gila padanya, tapi dalam fikiran terliarnyapun tidak pernah terbesit jika kata katanya yang hanya diucapkan berdasarkan emosi sesaat karena terpancing perlakuan Naruto padanya itu akan berakhir demikian miris, apa dia akan ditolak? lebih buruk lagi. Naruto tidak akan mau lagi dekat dekat dengannya walau sekedar meminta bantuan seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga...aku juga menyukaimu."

Samui langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada Naruto yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti, apa pikiran terliarnya mulai kehilangan kendali dan bertranformasi menjadi fikiran gila? dia yang tuli atau Naruto memang mengatakan kalau dia juga menyukainya, Benarkah?

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?"Tanya Samui, dia bingung, juga khawatir jika yang di dengarnya benar benar kesalahan kinerja telinganya, atau otaknya yang benar benar minta untuk diganti.

"Kubilang, aku juga menyukaimu."Ulang Naruto sambil memperbaiki posisinya yang awalnya bersandar di kepala ranjang, kini dia mendudukan dirinya ditepian ranjang dengan kedua kaki terjuntai untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan Samui yang tengah duduk dikursi didekat ranjangnya.

Samui mengernyit bingung, bahkan setelah Naruto mengulangi ucapanya dia masih belum yakin dengan pendengaranya sendiri."Coba ulangi lagi, Naruto..kun."Pintanya, namun bukan jawaban yang dia dapat, melainkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak dia duga, sesuatu yang selalu diimpikannya yang dia yakin Naruto tidak akan mau melakukanya, tapi kenyataanya Naruto sedang melakukanya bahkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, sedetik sebelumnya jarak mereka belasan centimeter jauhnya, namun sedetik kemudian Samui harus membelalakan matanya saat Naruto sudah berada tepat di depan hidungnya dan meraup bibir merah mudanya. Semua seolah berputar putar layaknya komedi putar, dia tidak mampu untuk terus mempertahankan matanya tetap terbuka, karena itulah gadis itu hanya dapat menutup mata, menikmati setiap lumatan kasar Naruto pada bibirnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah di jelajahi lidah Naruto yang basah.

Detik demi detik berlalu begitu cepat, namun Samui belum tersadar dari kebingunganya, dia masih belum benar benar percaya, apa itu hanya mimpi ataukah kenyataan, gadis pirang itu hanya berusaha menikmati setiap detiknya, mimpi atau kenyataan bukan lagi masalah baginya, terpenting sekarang Naruto miliknya.

"Hmmm."Gumaman nikmat Samui beradu ditengah bunyi bunyi decikan saliva. Kini gadis dengan bola mata seterang lautan tropis itu tidak hanya pasive menunggu serangan garang Naruto, dia juga mulai memberi perlawanan dengan gigitan gigitan kecil disekitar bibir bawah Naruto, atau balas menjelajahi mulut berperasa apel pemuda itu, Samui juga mulai nakal dengan menghisap keras lidah Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu sedikit mendesis pelan.

Permainan mulai berkembang kearah yang lebih vulgar ketika Naruto mengangkat tubuh Samui dari kursi, dan meletakkanya dipangkuanya dengan mulut yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Samui hanya dapat pasrah saat merasakan benda asing menekan bagian pantatnya, juga ketika kedua tangan Naruto mulai menggerayangi payudaranya yang ber-cup 32D dari luar, dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain mendesis dan mendesah.

Perlahan tangan Naruto mulai berpisah satu sama lain, jika tangan kirinya menelusup kedalam bawah baju Samui untuk meraih payudara gadis itu, maka tangan kanannya sudah menjelajah kebagian lain yang lebih sensitive, sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalam rok mini Samui. Gadis pirang itu hanya bisa menahan nafasnya menantikan serangan Naruto yang sebentar lagi memanjanya, namun disaat tuntutan akan rasa nikmat itu kian membludak tidak terkendali, hal yang dinantinya tidak pernah datang, karena Naruto secara sepihak mengakhiri keintiman panas mereka.

Samui menatap Naruto kecewa."Kenapa berhenti?"Tanyanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa makna.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan yang kukatakan dengan praktek karena otakmu yang payah, jika kau mau lebih kita bisa melakukanya saat kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman kecil, dia kembali memperbaiki posisinya, membiarkan Samui duduk di tepi ranjang dan dia bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dimata Naruto, Samui sudah nampak seperti kepiting rebus, membuat sekali lagi senyum kecilnya lolos dibibirnya.

Perasaan kecewa gadis itu seketika menguap keudara, digantikan degup jantungnya yang tidak terkendali, dibarengi desir darahnya yang menggila menjadikan atmosfir ruangan itu berkali kali lebih hangat bagi gadis itu. Benarkah ini? Benarkah jika ternyata dia tidak sedang bermimpi? Oh tuhan, Naruto membalas perasaanya! Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Samui langsung menyambar tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada sang pujaan hati yang dibalut baju bergaris putih biru khas Rumah sakit.

"Aku mau! Aku mau mau mau mau mau mau!"Teriak Samui. Tidak disangka cinta pertamanya akan datang secepat ini, meskipun Samui kembali meragukan kenyataan ini, tapi jika memang ini mumpi, maka dia tidak mau terbangun selamanya.

Naruto mengelus kepala pirang Samui dengan lembut dengan senyum kecil mengukir disekitar bibirnya yang pucat, namun dengan mata yang masih sedingin lautan es. Entah kata katanya benar benar tulus atau hanya untuk suatu tujuan lainya, yang pasti Naruto tetaplah Naruto, dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebuah imbalan.

.

.

.

"Kejadian itu benar benar diluar perkiraanku, jika tau akan terjadi hal semacam ini, aku tidak akan menyertakan anak itu dalam misi malam itu."Master bergumam pelan kepada anaknya, Raikage E yang berdiri di depanya.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu kini berada dalam ruangan besar hampir tanpa penerangan ataupun ventilasi, hanya ada beberapa obor kecil yang menggantung dibeberapa bagian dinding tanah, di tengah tengah ruangan itu, atau tempat berdirinya kedua ayah dan anak itu, terdapat altar kecil setinggi 140 cm, yang pada bagian puncaknya tertancam sebuah pedang berjenis Nodachi, sebuah senjata pusaka yang dari turun temurun dijaga oleh keluarga Raikage, senjata pusaka yang melambangkan kekuatan dan harga diri Kaminari no Kuni, khususnya Kumogakure karena Nodachi tersebut memiliki peran penting dalam masa masa awal Kumo.

"Sudahlah Tou-san, jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi."Raikage menenangkan.

"Tidak segampang itu, E. Kau sendiri pasti mengerti mengapa aku sekhawatir ini."Master menatap pada anaknya, dia tidak mengerti mengapa E yang biasanya meledak ledak bisa setenang ini, tapi mengapa dia harus menjadi tenang disaat keadaan mulai tidak terkendali seperti sekarang? Apa masalah masalah dalam internal maupun eksternal desa begitu membebaninya hingga menjadi gila?"Kau tidak bisa menganggap enteng masalah ini, E. Juugo adalah kriminal S Rank yang menjadi salah satu icon Ninja terkuat saat ini, itu berarti terbunuhnya Juugo oleh Naruto pasti akan membuat gempar seluruh elemental nation, kemampuan unik Naruto yang mempunyai perubahan cakra baru, Meiton pasti menjadi incaran semua desa. Ingat! E, elemental nation masih dalam perang dingin, percikan api sedikit saja pasti akan mencairnya situasi sekarang dan kembali menimbulkan kobaran perang yang sesungguhnya."

Kenyataan yang miris mengingat dunia Shinobi masih begitu labil, rasa takut satu sama lain membuat masing masing negara memasang kewaspadaan penuh pada desa lainya, dan satu satunya cara untuk menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan setiap negara adalah penyeimbangan kekuatan, jika kekuatan militer semua desa mempunyai tingkatan yang sama, maka kewaspadaan akan berkurang, tapi Kumo yang sekarang dianggap merusak keseimbangan itu dengan memiliki bijuu lebih dari satu, dan sekarang dengan menyebarnya kabar tentang pengguna Meiton yang membunuh Juugo keseluruh elemental nation, maka bisa dipastikan keadaan antar negara kembali menegang, bukan itu saja, keadaan akan berambah lebih buruk lagi jika semua negara mengetahui kenyataan bahwa si pengguna Meiton yang mengalahkan Juugo itu adalah Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi, dan keturunan dari klan kuat sekaliber Uzumaki.

"Karena itulah aku meminta Tou-san untuk menjadikanya Taicho Assassins-nin, prosesnya yang berbelit belit akan menghambat gerakan Naruto, ketika gerakan Naruto tidak pernah terdengar kepermukaan lagi, semua orang akan melupakan kejadian itu, dan semuanya kembali normal seperti semula."E terlihat tenang menanggapi masalah ini, dia cukup bisa berfikir jernih. Master menghela nafas, E mungkin benar, mungkin cuma dia saja yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan masalah ini.

"Semoga saja kau benar, E."Master terlihat lebih relak dari sebelumnya, urat urat di pelipisnya mulai memudar, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat pria tua itu bingung."Aku heran, kenapa kau memasukkan Yugito sebagai anggota Genin Naruto? Bukankah berbahaya jika memasangkan dua Jinchuriki yang belum mampu mengendalikan Bijuu mereka? Mereka bisa saja lepas kendali dan mengamuk."Ucap Master mengutarakan rasa panasaranya.

"Aku punya pertimbangan khusus untuk itu, dan aku akan menjamin jika kejadian yang Tou-san khawatirkan tidak akan terjadi"Jawab E, tiba tiba wajahnya berubah seolah sedang teringat sesuatu yang dia lupakan."Ngomong ngomong, dua Genin lain yang akan menjadi Kohai Naruto mengundurkan diri, aku ingin Tou-san menyampaikan pada Naruto kalau dia hanya akan menangani satu Kohai saja."Master mengankat alisnya mendengar itu.

"Lho! Kenapa mereka mengundurkan diri?"Tanya pria tua itu.

"Itu karena mereka anak dari dewan desa, orang tua mereka takut jika Naruto akan membahayakan jiwa anak anak mereka, terlebih ada Yugito. Tou-san tau sendiri'kan bagaimana mereka memandang Yugito."Jawab E.

Master mendecak pelan, dewan desa menurutnya hanya kumpulan pengecut yang hanya pintar bicara dan memutar balikkan fakta, padahal kenyataan dilapangan berbanding terbalik, mereka bahkan enggan untuk terlibat atau melibatkan sanak keluarga mereka dalam dunia Ninja, entah siapa yang membuat peraturan jika setiap informasi yang masuk kedalam desa harus lebih dahulu diketahui para dewan sebelum sampai ketelinga Raikage, itu membuat mereka mengetahui hal hal yang harunya bukan konsumsi mereka sebagai nonShinobi."Mereka memang kotoran kotoran Kumo, itulah sebabnya aku menolak untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka setelah kau menggantikan posisiku."

Raikage hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ejekan Tou-sannya."Dan orang yang mematuhi aturan para kotoran kotoran menjijikan itu bahkan lebih buruk dari kotoran itu sendiri, mereka benar benar tidak waras jika mengira aku sebodoh itu membiarkan semua informasi penting berada ditangan mereka, aku Raikage, kekuasaanku harusnya berada diatas mereka."Sahut Raikage, dan suara tawa dari kedua ayah dan anak itu segera memenuhi setiap relung ruangan remang tersebut.

"Tapi aku tetap mempertanyakan keputusanmu menempatkan Yugito dalam tim Naruto, kau sendiri tau bagaimana mengejutkannya anak dari Kiroi senku itu, bukan hanya mengejutkan, tapi menurutku dia juga berbahaya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres padanya, cukup riskan buatku untuk menerima keputusanmu yang menurutku kurang bijaksana ini."Master berhenti tertawa dan kembali pada wajah seriusnya, masih belum yakin dengan keputusan sang anak.

"Aku tau apa yang aku putuskan, Tou-san. Aku yakin Naruto mampu menjadi seseorang yang baik bagi Yugito, anak itu sudah melalui lebih banyak hal sebagai Jinchuriki daripada Yugito, dia pasti dapat memahami Yugito, begitupun sebaliknya."

.

.

.

"Saya mengerti."Sahut Naruto ketika Master mengatakan bahwa dua anak lainya mengundurkan diri dan memberitahu alasanya."Satu orang Genin terdengar lebih baik."Lanjut pemuda itu sebelum kembali menekuni membersihkan kunai.

"Sukurlah kau mengerti, untuk sesaat kukira kau akan mengamuk karena tidak terima dengan perlakuan dewan padamu, ternyata aku salah."Master terlihat lega, dia telah salah menilai seorang Naruto.

Naruto hanya memberi tatapan sepintas pada Master, dia terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan bersudut tajam yang sedang dia bersihkan. Dia pikir perlu meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk merawat senjata senjatanya agar tetap dalam keadaan yang baik jika sewaktu waktu diperlukan, meskipun dia tau setelah ini senjata senjata itu akan jarang terpakai mengingat profesinya yang sudah jarang bersinggungan langsung pada pertarungan, namun siapa yang tahu, dimanapun dan apapun posisinya tetap saja dia seorang Ninja, bahaya bisa mengintai kapan saja, lagipula sayang jika senjata senjata itu berkarat, dia sudah merogoh koceknya cukup dalam untuk membeli bermacam senjata tersebut.

"Mengenai anak bimbingmu, apa kau sudah bertemu denganya?"Tanya master. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab.

Wajah pemuda itu masih fokus pada benda benda tajam di depanya yang sedang dia bersihkan menggunakan lap dan beberapa peralatan lainya."Belum, sejak kemarin saya keluar dari Rumah sakit, saya belum pergi kemanapun."Jawab Naruto. Dia tidak harus bersikap terlalu formal pada Master dengan balas menatap, karena orang tua itu bukan lagi atasanya. Masterpun tidak masalah dengan itu, dia bukan pria yang gila hormat.

Master menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya."Sebaiknya kau temui secepatnya Yugito, alamat tinggalnya sudah tercantum dalam profil yang kuberikan padamu tiga minggu lalu."Ucap Master sebelum memasuki ambang pintu yang terbuka, dan keluar dari apartemen sempit Naruto.

"Hmm."Gumam Naruto meng'iyakan walaupun dia tau Master tidak akan mendengarnya. Sebuah deheman menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda itu, mata birunya melirik pada Kurama yang sedari tadi tengkurap di depannya dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu dan kedua kaki terayun keatas dan kebawah, wanita itu baru saja menganggu aktifitasnya.

"Kurasa kau harus membuat Fuinjutsu yang berguna untuk serangan jarak dekat."Ucap Kurama tiba tiba membuat tangan Naruto yang sedang mengelap tanto miliknya dengan serbet tiba tiba berhenti. Kurama mengangkat bahunya sembari menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya bertanya."Kau akan bertemu banyak pengguna Taijutsu hebat di dunia ini nantinya, jika kau hanya mengandalkan Ninjutsu berskala besar, kau hanya akan menjadi bulan bulanan Shinobi sejenis Juugo. Apa kau akan terus terusan menggunakan Yomotsushikome, dan membiarkan dirimu mati muda? Tidakkan?"

"Tapi aku tidak punya stamina sebanyak Shinobi lainya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menggunakan Taijutsu yang memerlukan stamina besar penggunannya."Ucap Naruto agak pesimis, dia sudah pasrah dengan kemampuanya yang lemah dibidang Taijutsu, lagipula dia punya Kenjutsu yang lumayan berguna untuk menangkal serangan Taijutsu, meskipun kadang malah membahayakan nyawanya, tapi itu lebih baik ketimbang tidak sama sekali. Kurama menyeringai nakal dengan mata sedikit berkilat."Apa?"Tanya Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Kurama.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu sebelumnya, Naruto-kun, lagipula ini Fuinjutsu, kau tidak harus benar benar menggunakan kekuatanmu sendiri."Naruto mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan yang Kurama lontarkan, matanya menatap wajah aneh Kurama dan suara pelannya yang terdengar penuh rencana licik seperti biasa, Naruto menghela nafas, dia tau tidak akan bisa berkata tidak.

"Baiklah."Sahut Naruto akhirnya, dia mulai membereskan persenjataanya dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari kecil di dekat pintu masuk."Tapi sebelumnya aku mau menemui gadis berkepang itu dulu."

"Sekarang?"Tanya Kurama."Inikan sudah malam, lagipula jarak gedung Chunin dengan gedung Genin itu lumayan jauh, lebih baik besok saja, Naruto-kun."Saran Kurama.

"Tidak apa apa, aku cuma mau memberikan salam perkenalan saja."Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit seringai. Kurama menghela nafas pasrah karenanya.

"Yasudah, tapi kau harus ingat! Kau masih dalam pemulihan, lengah sedikit saja luka dalammu bisa terbuka."Kini giliran Kurama yang pasrah, dia hanya bisa berharap Naruto tidak melakukan hal konyol yang bisa membuatnya kembali harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

.

.

.

Naruto POV.

Mataku mengarah pada jalanan lengang Kumo yang diterangi lampu jalanan temaram bercahaya kekuningan, mulanya aku hanya mendapati keheningan mencekam khas tengah malam, sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 am, aku malah berkeliaran layaknya om om hidung belang yang sedang mencari gadis gadis muda belia. Selang beberapa menit aku melangkahi tiap bebatuan kasar jalanan, aku harus tiba tiba mengerem laju jalanku akibat sebuah suara minta tolong, sebuah suara halus nan agak melengking, aku kenal suara ini dan sialnya aku lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana.

Suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas ditelingaku, jika tidak salah dengar maka arahnya tepat di depan sana, di dekat gerbang kecil yang menjadi salah satu bagian bangunan luar sebuah gang kecil, salah satu dari properti bangunan gedung para Genin. Aku mulai menajamkan penglihatanku dan berjalan perlahan diantara kegelapan, kadang aku harus menghindari sorot cahaya bulan yang tiba tiba menyorotiku seperti sebuah sinter agar keberadaanku tidak dapat terdeteksi hingga aku sampai tepat di depan mulut gang. Sebuah dejavu, begitulah aku menyebutnya. Aktifitas sekumpulan orang didepanku benar benar hampir serupa dengan yang kusaksikan seminggu lebih silam, hanya saja kali ini bukan pemerkosaan, ini penganiayaan..

Entah harus menertawakan hal itu atau hanya tersenyum mengulum, bagaimanapun hal tersebut sangat sulit membuatku tetap pada pembaanku, seperti Kami-sama sudah menuliskan takdir pertemuan kami demikian miris. Pertemuanku dengan anak ini selalu diwarnai dengan ironi dan tragedi, dia seolah sudah menggantikan dua kata tersebut, meleburkanya kedalam satu kata baru yang identik dengannya yang disbut kesialan, hah, aku hampir saja terbahak karena fikiranku sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku untuk berterimakasih pada Kami-sama, berkat dia aku tidak perlu repot repot menyusun skenario cerita untuk menjerumuskan gadis itu, aku hanya perlu sedikit meracuni otaknya setelah dia selesai dijadikan sandsack hidup oleh orang orang itu. Tidak perlu bertanya ataupun mencari tahu alasan perlakuan orang orang di desa sial ini, cara mereka memandang gadis itupun sudah cukup buatku menyadari suatu hal, bahwa Yugito Nii, gadis pirang yang sedang kubicarakan ini adalah seorang Jinchuriki, aku bahkan sudah menyadarinya sejak pertama melihat wajah meminta tolongnya dulu, dan itu merupakan alasanku tidak menolongnya, karena aku harus mengumpulkan banyak kebencian dalam dirinya agar dapat kumanfaatkan untuk diriku sendiri.

Suara pukulan dan tendangan yang membentur beberapa bagian tubuh Yugito kian cepat, aku tidak bisa melihat berapa banyak lebam dan bengkak di badan gadis itu namun mendengar teriakan sakitnya yang mulai parau membuatku sangsi jika dia baik baik saja, yang pasti ada beberapa bagian tulangnya yang patah. Detik detik momen menyenangkan ini kian berlalu dan mulai membuatku bosan, mereka hanya menonjok dan menendang gadis itu, itu belum cukup. Yah, walaupun kadang kadang ada juga yang menggunakan balok seukuran pergelangan tangan orang dewasa, tapi itu tidak sesering yang kuharapkan, paling tidak buat gadis itu setengah mati dengan pisau atau semacamnya, atau aku harus turun langsung?

...Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu, akan lebih baik jika aku menunggu sedikit lebih lama, dan membiarkan mereka bersenang senang. Mungkin aku bisa duduk di bangku yang terletak dibagian samping sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di depan sebuah toko, pohon itu hampir mengambil sebagian besar badan jalan yang bisa saja dapat menghambat pergerakan siapapun yang tengah lewat, tapi sisi baiknya dedaunannya rimbun pohon tersebut sangat cukup untuk menghalau sinar matahari, lagipula dibawah sini cukup sejuk mungkin, aku tidak terlalu tau karena ini malam hari, dan disaat malam begini biasanya tumbuh tumbuhan macam pohon hanya akan mengeluarkan karbondioksida.

"Ayo kita pergi! Aku sudah puas menghajar monster ini."

Suara pria salah satu dari delapan orang yang memukuli Yugito membuatku bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki, aku mulai menghilangkan tubuh serta cakraku dalam kegelapan hingga mereka menghilang dibelokan. Ini memang tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, tapi secara garis besar ini cukup lumayan. Ada beberapa memar diwajah gadis ini, beberapa bengkak yang hampir sama besarnya dengan buah anggur juga jeruk nipis terdapat di atas mata, pipi, dan bawah dagunya, dan seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, kedua tanganya terpelintir hampir 360 derajat serta siku yang bertambah dua, mereka berhasil menggeser persendian tulang gadis ini dan mematahkan tanganya, namun tentu saja luka semacam itu tidak cukup parah untuk membuat seorang Jinchuriki mati.

Rasa sakit disekujur tubuh Yugito mungkin sudah membaur menjadi satu, aku bisa memastikan jika dia tidak akan tau bagian mana yang sakit ataupun nyeri, karena kesemua rasa sakit itu dikirimkan hampir bersaam ke otaknya. Mata kanan hitamnya yang hampir tenggelam dalam bengkak diatas kelopak matanya membuka perlahan memandangku, sementara mata kirinya sudah tidak mungkin dibuka lagi karena menderita bengkak yang jauh lebih parah. Aku mulai berjongkok di depan gadis yang sedang sekarat di depanku, dengan tangan perlahan aku mulai mengelus surai pirangnya yang berantakan juga berwarna merah akibat dari darah yang merembes dari kulit kepalanya yang robek. Dia terlihat kepayahan bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan ujung jarinya, dari kesemua anggota badanya yang bisa merespone kehadiranku hanya bola mata kanannya yang menatapku tidak berdaya.

"Dunia tidak dihuni oleh orang orang polos yang suatu saat akan mengasihanimu yang terus menerima kebencian mereka. Sebanyak apapun kau membiarkan dirimu dipukuli dan dibuat sekarat, rasa benci mereka terhadapmu tidak akan pernah berubah, dimata mereka kau tetap monster."Sebagian orang mungkin menganggap ini kejam, mendoktin seorang gadis kecil tidak berdaya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menghakimi tindakanku ini? Mereka bahkan memperlakukannya jauh lebih kejam, yang kulakukan hanyalah mencoba membuatnya menyadari jika dunia disekitarnya tetap akan memvonisnya salah betapapun dia mencoba menjadi pihak yang benar, dia harus diluruskan, entah siapa yang menanamkan nilai kehidupan pada gadis ini, tapi kutekankan semua nilai yang tertanam diotaknya itu hanyalah kebohongan."Tapi menurutku kau tidak pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Mereka takut padamu karena kau kuat, namun ketika kau terlihat lemah mereka akan berbalik memburumu, seekor karnivora yang kehilangan insting membunuhnya tidak akan bertahan di alam liar, bahkan seekor kelinci yang sebelumnya menjadi buruannya akan berbalik menjadi pemburu jika sang karnivora terlihat lemah. Kau tidak harus menyesali takdirmu sebagai monster, hanya perlu menikmati dan ikuti arusnya. Jangan menahan kebencianmu dengan kepercayaanmu yang bodoh karna nilai dunia berubah sesuai zaman, tapi prinsip hidup seekor karnivora tidak akan berubah, mereka tetap pemangsa betapapun dunia mengingkarinya."

Gadis itu mengerjabkan kelopak matanya dengan sedikit desisan sakit juga sentakan kecil. Ini belum cukup untuk membuatnya retak seperti telur, dia masih utuh, namun bagian dalamnya sudah mulai terkontaminasi, hanya perlu sedikit trik agar dapat mengendalikan Jinchuriki dari Nekomata ini, mungkin tidak masalah jika aku menggunakan sedikit jutsu.

"Aku datang sebagai kawanmu, ikutlah denganku. Kau akan kuhargai, kita akan menjadi keluarga yang saling menyayangi dan melindungi, dan bersama kita akan meluruskan semua sistem di dunia ini yang dikuasai oleh orang orang munafik menggunakan kekuatan kita. Hanya perlu percaya padaku, maka semua impian kecilmu akan terwujud, Yugito."Kilihat bola matanya berbinar, mempengaruhi seseorang yang sedang putus asa jauh lebih mudah, arah hati mereka gampang dibolak balik karena pada saat seseorang jatuh ketitik terendah, maka saat itulah dia mulai mencari alasan baru untuk bangkit, dan aku datang pada saat yang tepat, aku akan menjadi alasan Yogito untuk berdiri lebih tegap, dia akan terlahir sebagai seharusnya Jinchuriki. Aku mengangkat tanganku, lalu menempelkan telapak ibu jariku pada dahi gadis pirang tersebut, ini akan sedikit menyakitkan, tapi dia akan benar benar berada dibawah kendaliku.

Dedauanan mulai beterbangan diterpa angin malam yang kencang, ini tidak seperti malam biasanya yang tenang karena awan kelabu sudah menutupi sebagian besar langit diatas sana. Gadis dalam cengkramanku ini mulai meronta saat permukaan ibu jariku semakin kutekan kedahinya, hal itu tentu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Yugito. Menyelipkan sedikit ingatan baru diantara ingatannya yang lain merupakan hal yang sedang kulakukan padanya, inilah yang disebut kegelapan hati, jutsu hebat yang hanya dikuasai Kurama, iblis rubah yang tercipta dari kebencian itu sendiri dan kini akupun menguasainya dengan sedikit bantuan Kurama. Deru suara guntur menghentak tubuh Yugito yang mengejang, kilat menyambar menerangi kami diantara sayup suara angin dan atap bangunan yang saling berbenturan akibat terpaan laju angin yang kian mengencang.

Sesuatu mengusikku, bukan hanya aku dan Yugito yang ada disini. Dia memang menekan cakranya sangat baik, tapi aku masih bisa sedikit merasakan cakranya. Detak jantungnya. Orang ini pasti Shinobi handal, terasa sekali dari caranya menekan aliran cakranya yang hampir sempurna. Kutebak, dia pasti anggota pasukan khusus. Rupanya ada orang orang yang mau bermain main denganku, aku berharap bukan suruhan Master ataupun Raikage, mereka terlalu berbahaya untuk dilawan sekarang, setidaknya sebelum aku menyempurnakan kekuatanku.

Proses selesai, angin kencang yang tadinya menggilapun tiba tiba menjadi tenang digantikan suara jangkrik dan burung hantu yang saling bersahutan. Aku menyusupkan kedua tanganku dibagian punggung dan bawah lutut kaki Yugito lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil calon bidak kedua ku yang pingsan ala bridalstyle. Mentalnya mungkin belum cukup kuat untuk mendapatkan serangan psikis dariku, kesadaranya bereaksi dengan cara memutuskan kontrol atas dunia nyata, itulah hebatnya otak manusia, mereka bisa mengambil alih kendali tubuh saat si pemilik tidak lagi mampu menguasainya, namun nilai yang kutanamkan sudah berakar kuat dan memakan habis nilai bodohnya terdahulu, hanya perlu menunggu besok. Aku belum melupakan si penguntit tadi, ratusan cara eksekusi sudah terkonsep rapi dalam kepalaku, kesemua cara itu akan sangat menyakitkan mengingat semua senjataku tertinggal dirumah, dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah, siapapun yang mengirimnya harus mulai mengetahui batasannya, bahwa mereka salah memilih lawan.

Seringaian lebar lolos dari bibirku saat punggung penguntitku yang ternyata seorang pria berambut hitam. Satu satunya yang tidak terduga adalah lambang daun dan lingkaran spiral yang menjadi satu dengan topeng Shinobi tersebut, dia pasukan elit Konoha. Saat aku menghilang dari pandanganya dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk mengerjapkan mata apalagi berpaling menatapku. Rambut pirangku yang memanjang sudah berhasil membelit hampir keseluruh tubuhnya, dari kaki hingga batang leher . Aku mulai memejamkan mata, membiarkan belitan rambutku mulai mengerat hingga mematahkan rusuk rusuknya, menembus organ dalamnya yang terletak disekitar tulang yang terdapat di bagian dada itu serta meninggalkan kebas parah di bagian tubuh yang lain termasuk lehernya. Dari belakang kulihat darah mulai bermuncratan dari dagunya, dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya yang berusaha memekik namun suaranya menguap tepat dikerongkonganya yang hampir kupecahkan.

"Jadi, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"Tanyaku.

"Hughkkh!"

Aku menghela nafas kecewa saat pria tersebut hanya diam dan meronta, tentu saja aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku serius bertanya pada orang yang sekarat, lagipula cengkraman rambutku dilehernya begitu kuat, dia tidak akan mampu mengeluarkan suara, bahkan bernafaspun sulit. Aku mulai mendekatinya, kesemua jari tanganku kurekatkan satu sama lain sehingga membentuk semacam moncong ular, dengan sedikit manipulasi dari cakra elemen angin aku mempertajam bagian ujung tanganku dan menusukkanya keperut pria di depanku hingga robek, sebelum sempat darah mengucur keluar dari robekan besar di perutnya aku membuat beberapa handseal tunggal di tangan kiriku untuk mengaktifkan Fuinjutsu dan menotok beberapa bagian tubuhnya untuk mengalihkan aliran darah agar tidak keluar di tempat luka yang kubuat. Dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah, itu sudah kukatakan diawal tadi. Fuinjutsu ku barusan bukanlah Fuinjutsu biasa. Chikewai, nama Fuinjutsuku, itu membuat siapapun yang telah kutandai terus hidup meskipun dengan tubuh yang sudah terbagi bagi, tetapi dia tetap merasakan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Ini jutsu yang cukup ampuh untuk mengintrogasi seseorang, tapi bukan jutsu yang baik untuk bertarung karena memerlukan interaksi yang cukup dekat dengan musuh, namun tujuanku memakai Chikewai pada orang ini bukan karena alasan barusan, aku hanya sedang ingin bersenang senang saja.

"Khuk!"

Nafasnya tercekat, cuping telinganya memerah menahan nafas terakhir yang hampir melayang saat kedua tanganku menarik perlahan usus putihnya yang sehat berwarna putih susu dari rongga perutnya. Kuku tangannya sudah terlepas kesemuanya, dan ususnya kini terburai panjang bagaikan ekor yang tumbuh di depan. Aku memberikan senyum terakhir pada pria itu, dengan Meiatsui yang berpendar ditanganku, aku akan membelah kepalanya lalu mengambil informasi tentang Konoha dari otaknya..

Tapi tunggu! Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Dan lagi bisa saja aku kehilangan kendali saat melihat wajah Minato dalam ingatan orang ini, semua rencanaku akan kacau jika aku tiba tiba menuruti keinginan membunuhku saat kekuatanku belum sempurna, lebih buruk lagi. Aku akan terbunuh oleh pria itu, dia merupakan pengguna Rinnengan terkuat saat ini, menantangnya dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang hanya akan membuatku terbunuh dengan mudah. Aku bisa mencari tahu lain kali mengenai Konoha dan Kaa-san, yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menyempurnakan kekuatanku.

Brug!

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

Suara debam dari tubuh pria itu ketika aku menjatuhkanya ketanah tidak mampu meredam teriakan pilu dari pria tersebut, tubuhnya meringkuk bagaikan janin dalam kandungan seorang perempuan dengan kedua tangan memegangi perutnya yang berlubang namun tidak mengeluarkan darah barang setetespun. Tubuhnya menggelepar tidak karuan selang berapa detik kemudian, rasa sakit yang diterima tubuhnya lebih kuat dari kemampuan tubuhnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan pria itu di tengah jalanan yang sepi, siapapun yang mengirimnya pastilah petinggi Konoha, dan untuk itulah aku membiarkanya hidup, aku akan memperingatkan pada Konoha bahwa aku yang sekarang bukan lagi bocah jinchuriki yang selalu dikurung dalam kuil, ataupun peliharaan Minato Namikaze yang penurut. Aku yang sekarang adalah pemuja kekuatan sejati, keberadaan kegelapan yang segera akan menutupi cahaya matahari. Dan Minato harusnya mulai mengkhawatirkan itu.

"Tidak sampai seminggu kau sudah mendapat dua bidak, itu bagus."Ucap Kurama. Wanita itu berjalan disampingku dengan kaki yang tidak memijak pada tanah.

"Yah. Tapi itu belum cukup, mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk mengikuti permainanku nanti, aku tidak bisa mengandalkan kedua gadis lemah itu."Jawabku tanpa menoleh pada Kurama. Aku tau dia tengah tersenyum khasnya di sampingku.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mencari yang lebih kuat."Aku menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kurama, itu tidak mungkin kulakukan.

"Tidak ada Shinobi kuat di Kumo yang bebas berkeliaran, mereka terkonsentrasi di devisi khusus seperi Assassins-nin ataupun pengawal Raikage, sangat sulit untuk mendekati Shinobi Shinobi di kedua devisi itu."

"Kalau begitu cari saja Shinobi kuat dari luar desa, lagupula kau akan menjadi Totur, itu akan membuatmu bisa keluar masuk desa dengan tanpa dicurigai."Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku, Kurama baru saja memberiku ide briliant. Dia benar, jika aku tidak bisa menemukan Shinobi kuat di Kumo, maka aku bisa mencoba mencarinya di tempat lain.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku bisa mencoba cara itu."

End Naruto POV

.

.

.

Yugito terbangun ketika mendengar sebuah suara dan percikan air diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yugito-chan? Harusnya kau tidur di dalam apartemenmu bukanya dikoridor seperti ini."Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah."Apa jangan jangan kau dikasari lagi?"Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir di dalamnya. Yugito terlihat tidak terlalu fokus, dia terus menoleh kenan dan kekiri lalu menatap si gadis merah di depanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan kenapa aku ada dikoridor, Karui-neechan?"

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, dan hey! Aku baru saja menanyakan hal itu padamu, Yugito-chan!"Karui sedikit geram. Tiba tiba Yugito terdiam dengan wajah berfikir.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Apa?"Karui menatap heran pada Yugito, gadis itu bersikap aneh."Oh! Jam 6, memangnya kenapa? Hey!"Karui hanya bisa menggapai gapai siluet Yugito yang sudah berlari di depan sana, hari ini Yugito benar benar bersikap aneh.

Apa aku harus mengikuti gadis itu? Pikir Karui. Gadis merah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yugito. Dia mulai berlari untuk menyusulnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto..hosh..hosh..niisan."Panggil Yugito dengan suara yang terengah engah, kedua tanganya menumpu pada kedua lututnya dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk, dia berlari begitu jauh tanpa berhenti terang saja kelelahan seperti itu.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang ya, Yugito."Sahut sebuah suara dari balik pohon besar di depan Yugito. Selang beberapa saat kemudian sosok Naruto mencul dari balik pohon."Sudah siap untuk latihan pertamamu?"Tanyanya, dan Yugito mengangguk.

"Ha'I! Naruto-niisan."

"Pertama tama aku akan mengajari gerakan dasar Taijutsu, aku kurang mahir dibidang ini, jadi kuharap kau tidak terlalu kecewa dengan kemampuanku. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengetahui jenis perubahan cakramu dulu."Naruto menyodorkan kertas segi empat kecil berwarna putih pada Yugito.

"Ha'I, Naruto-niisan."Angguk Yugito mengambil kertas tersebut.

Naruto diam mengamati Yugito yang tengah memegangi kertas cakra tersebut, dia tidak perlu terlalu banyak menjelaskan bagaimana cara mengetahui jenis perubahan cakranya dengan kertas kecil itu karena hampir kesemua ingatan dasar jutsu jutsu yang ingin dia ajarkan sudah dia tanamkan dalam kepala gadis itu tadi malam, namun tentu saja Yugito tidak langsung menguasainya begitu saja. Yang Naruto tanamkan hanyalah teori, sementara untuk menguasai suatu jutsu dibutuhkan keseimbangan pendekatan teoritis dan praktis.

"Niisan?"

Naruto menatap gumpalan abu yang berada di dalam genggaman Yugito. Ternyata gadis itu memiliki perubahan cakra api."Kau memiliki jenis perubahan cakra api, Yugito. Itu bagus."

"Arigatou!"Ucap Yugito. Naruto mulai mendekati Yugito, pemuda itu terlihat membuat beberapa handseal tangannya dan memunculkan kanji bermakna "kendali" pada telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka.

"Angkat bajumu."Suruh Naruto. Yugito menatapnya heran sekaligus malu.

"Niisan!"Rengeknya. Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Jika kau malu, kau bisa menutup matamu sementara kau mengangkat bajumu. Tenang saja, kau tau aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal hal aneh padamu'kan?"Naruto memberi solusi. Yugito menurutinya dengan patuh walaupun rona kemerahan nampak jelas dikedua pipinya ketika dia harus mempertontonkan salah satu bagian tubuhnya pada orang lain.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan tanganya pada permukaan perut rata Yugito yang putih bersih. Beberapa centi lagi tanganya akan bersentuhan dengan permukaan perut Yugito, tapi sesuatu membuat pipinya terasa pedas dan panas.

PLAK!

Aktivitas Naruto terhenti, sebuah tamparan keras telah membuatnya sedikit terhunyung kesamping."Apa yang kau lakukan!?"Cerca Naruto pada si pelaku, seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi mengintai kegiatannya bersama Yugito.

"Karui-neechan? Apa yang_"

"Menjauh dari orang mesum itu, Yugito-chan. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganya."Potong si gadis merah yang ternyata adalah Karui, kakak angkat dari Yugito."Waktu itu aku masih menahan diriku, pirang. Kali ini kau akan benar benar kubunuh, binatang sepertimu memang layak untuk mati."Karui mulai mengeluarkan katananya dan mulai menghunus Naruto.

Yugito mencoba berdiri di depan Naruto dan merentangkan tanganya."Tolong hentikan, Karui-neechan! Kau salah paham!"Teriaknya sambil memejamkan matanya, entah akan separah apa lukanya nanti, tapi dia tidak akan menyingkir.

Naruto masih memegangi pipinya yang sedikit membengkak, pukulan gadis merah itu tidak main main. Dia menatap pada mata katana yang sebentar lagi akan membelah Yugito, pantulan wajah Yugito yang membulatkan matanya dapat Naruto lihat di bagian sisi katana yang putih mengkilat itu, gadis merah itu jelas sedang dikuasai emosi, dia tidak akan mampu membedakan lawan dan kawan. Naruto mendorong tubuh Yugito kesamping sehingga gadis itu terhidar dari mautnya. Dengan gerakan yang lentur pemuda pirang itu membuka kuda kuda depan disertai dengan gerakan membungkuk lalu menyusupkan dirinya di bawah ketiak Karui, kemudian memukul pinggang gadis merah itu menggunakan sikunya. Gerakan Naruto begitu cepat, katana Karui bahkan masih berada diatas wajahnya ketika Naruto sudah memukul pinggangnya dan membuatnya terlempar kesamping.

Brugh!

"Ugh!"Karui meringkuk memegangi pinggangnya yang serasa sangat sakit, bagian pinggangnya serasa ditusuk oleh ujung sebuah kunai yang tajam, sakit sekali.

"Karui-neechan! Kau tidak apa apa kan?"Yugito buru buru menghampiri Karui untuk memeriksa keadaan kakak angkatnya."Harusnya kau tidak mencoba melawan Naruto-niisan."Ucapnya sambil mengangkat sedikit bagian samping baju Karui untuk memeriksa bagian yang terkena pukulan."Astaga! Berdarah!"Pekik Yugito, dia segera merogoh kotak P3K yang kebetulan berada disampingnya, mungkin Naruto yang membawa kotak itu untuk jaga jaga kalau mereka terluka saat berlatih.

"Niisan?"Karui menatap Yugito penuh tanya diantara ringisan sakitnya, mengabaikan pekikan Yugito, dia lebih tertarik pada hubungan gadis pirang itu dengan si pirang mesum tersebut."Apa kau baru saja menyebut binatang itu Niisan?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Neechan. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia kakak angkatku sama sepertimu wajar jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu, lagipula dia itu Toturku."Jawaban Yugito malah menambah ekspresi lain diwajah Karui, wajah gadis merah itu sudah tidak karuan bentuknya, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tapi sejak kapan? Dan hei! Dia baru saja mau melakukan hal mesum padamu, apa kau tidak sadar itu!?."

"Karui-neechan. Aku mengenalnya seminggu ini saat kau sedang diluar desa untuk misi. Kami sedang latihan, dan apa yang kau kira sama sekali beralasan, Niichan tidak mesum, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan sebelum kau datang, tapi yang pasti Naruto-niichan tidak akan berbuat hal semacam itu."Yugito menuangkan sedikit alkohol pada permukaan plembut kapas dan mengusapkanya pada kulit dibagian pinggang Karui yang terdapat memar.

"Aw! Pelan pelan, Yugito-chan. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Biasanya kau tidak cepat akrab dengan orang lain terlebih laki-la_"

"Tinggalkan dia, Yugito. Kita lanjutkan latihan tadi."Naruto tiba tiba berada disamping keduanya, berdiri dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Yugito dengan cepat melaksanakan titah Naruto seperti boneka yang dikendalikan dengan benang cakra, meninggalkan Karui begitu saja dengan peralatan P3K disekitarnya.

"Ha'I, Naruto-niichan."

"Hei mau kemana kau Yugito-chan? Aku masih butuh bantuan disini."Teriak Karui."Yugito-chan!"Karui hanya dapat memandang nanar punggung Yugito yang perlahan menjauh. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Yugito demikian aneh, Yugito tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya hanya untuk bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya, terlebih orang itu adalah laki-laki yang sudah membiarkannya dilecehkan beberapa minggu lalu.

Naruto menggiring Yugito ketempat yang agak tersembunyi di antara pepohonan, untuk menghindari gangguan lainya. Yugito kini duduk diatas sebuah batu besar sementara Naruto dibawahnya kembali membuat handseal untuk mengaktifkan fuinjutsu yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Angkat bajumu, dan pejamkan matamu."Suruh Naruto. Yugito tidak banyak bertanya, dia langsung mengangkat bagian bawah bajunya sehingga mengekpose perutnya yang rada dengan pusar indah ditengahnya dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan perut Yugito saat gadis itu sudah memejamkan matanya."Tahan sedikit, ini akan sediki geli."Naruto memperingatkan.

"Hmmpp."Yugito dengan cepat membekap mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan suara tawa, sentuhan Naruto terasa sangat geli, padahal dia tidak menggerakkan tanganya.

"Sudah selesai, kau boleh membuka matamu."Ujar Naruto tiba tiba. Yugito membuka matanya menatap pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri memunggunginya."Yang kulakukan barusan adalah membuka seluruh titik cakramu, itu akan membuatmu mampu mengeluarkan manipulasi cakra apimu dibagian bagian yang tidak mungkin dilakukan Ninja biasa, seperti tangan dan kaki atau bagian lainya."

"Maksud Niisan, aku bisa memperkuat setiap serangan fisikku dengan cakra api. Hebat!"

"Seperti itulah kira kira." Jawab Naruto, dia mulai berjalan menjauh."Ikuti aku, aku akan melatih Taijutsu yang cocok untuk pengguna katon sepertimu."

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian.

"Hanya ini misi diatas C Rank dan berlokasi diluar desa Kumo yang tersisa."Ucap seorang recepsionis dengan sebuah kertas yang tersodor pada Naruto.

"Baiklah."Naruto mengambil kertas misi di tangan recepsionis. Dari apa yang dia baca dalam setiap tulisan dalam kertas itu, misi yang akan mereka lakoni adalah menangkap kawanan perompak yang menduduki suatu daerah di Nami no Kuni, sebuah negara kecil yang berada dipinggiran negara Mizu no Kuni."Bisakah aku mengajukan satu anggota lain untuk misiku ini?"Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dengan syarat Ninja yang kau ajukan tidak dalam misi."Sang recepsionis menjelaskan.

"Aku mengajukan Samui, Chunin dari blok 3, lantai 4, kamar 104."Begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto, sang recepsionis buru buru memeriksa buku laporan di depanya.

"Oh! Kurasa bisa, dia sedang tidak ada misi hari ini."

"Kalau begitu tolong panggilkan dia."

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun."Samui berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto dan Yugito yang sudah berada di gerbang desa untuk menunggunya."Maaf aku agak lama..hosh..."Ucap Samui sesampainya di depan Naruto.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo kita pergi, perjalanan kita akan makan waktu berhari hari."Naruto mulai berjalan dengan tas kecil dipunggungnya, diikuti oleh Yugito dan Samui. Kedua gadis itu juga membaa tas kecil yang sama.

Sesekali Naruto berpapasan dengan Ninja Kumo yang baru pulang dari misi atau penduduk yang baru pulang dari ladang maupun berburu menyapanya, dan dia membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Naruto menoleh pada Yugito yang berjalan disampinga dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada ujung Yukatanya. Keadaan tidak pernah sama lagi bagi Yugito, gadis itu kini tidak lagi mendapat diskriminasi dari warga Kumo sejak Naruto selalu bersamanya. Semua penduduk Kumo dari rakyat biasa hingga para dewan tahu jika Naruto merupakan anak emas Raikage dan Master, kejeniusan dan bakat luar biasa Naruto membuatnya punya tempat tersendiri, apalagi setelah kabar mengenai keberhasilan Naruto menumpas pemimpin pemberontak yang selalu membuat warga Kumo was was tersebar luas ke khalayak.

Jalan tanjakan terpampang di depan mereka dengan pepohonan rindang dikanan dan kirinya. Naruto masih sanggup berjalan puluhan kilo lagi, namun tidak dengan kedua gadis dibelakangnya, mereka kelihatan begitu kepayahan. Sekarang hari juga menjelang sore dan perjalanan masih begitu jauh, memporsir tenaga berlebihan bukan keputusan tepat.

"Kita istirahat disini malam ini. Kalian buatlah tenda dan siapkan bahan makanan, aku akan mencari kayu bakar."Ucap Naruto. Dia meletakkan tas kecilnya pada sebuah tanah datar di bagian dalam hutan.

Samui dan Yugito mulai menyiapkan peralatan kemah serta makan malam mereka dalam diam. Tidak seorangpun yang memulai bicara, karena mereka memang tidak begitu akrab. Samui hanya bertemu sesekali dengan Yugito begitu pula dengan Yugito. Tapi meskipun begitu, Samui tidak merasa cemburu saat Naruto dekat dengan gadis itu atau ketika Yugito berpegangan pada ujung baju Naruto, dia tidak marah atau sejenisnya. Yugito seorang Jinchuriki yang selalu mendapat tekanan dari warga, dengan keberadaan Naruto disekitarnya, otomatis gadis itu lebih terjaga keamanannya, dan sebagai sesama wanita, Samui tentu senang Yugito tidak lagi terancam keselamatanya seperti dulu.

"Apa Samui-nee dan Naruto-niisan punya hubungan khusus?..errr seperti sepesang kekasih mungkin."

Samui berhenti memasang tendanya, gadis itu menatap Yugito yang sedikit menunduk."Bisa dibilang begitu."Jawabnya."Menurutmu apa aku dan Naruto-kun cocok disebut sepasang kekasih?"

"Cocok, kok. Naruto-niisan keren, Samui-nee cantik. Kalian pasangan yang serasi."Gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya membuat Samui ikut tersenyum.

"Begitukah? Wah, terimakasih banyak, Yugito-chan."Samui terkekeh saat melihat wajah gadis itu memerah karena dia memanggilnya dengan suffix chan."Oiya! Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Naruto-kun? Kudangar kau berkembang pesat dibawah bimbinganya."

Yugito mengangguk pelan."Hmm, Naruto-niisan selalu melatihku dengan baik, berkatnya aku bisa menjaga diriku dari perlakuan buruk warga Kumo. Bagiku Naruto-niisan itu adalah pahlawan, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Entah apa jadinya diriku andai saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganya."Yugito menunduk, dia teringat saat sulitnya sebelum bertemu Naruto, wajahnya terangkat tidak lama kemudian saat Samui berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk kepala pirangnya pelan. Gadis itu menatap Samui yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum kecil yang indah.

"Sudah. Jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi, sekarang ada aku dan Naruto-kun disampingmu, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"Naruto muncul dibalik pepohonan dengan membawa seikat kayu bakar dipelukanya lalu letakkannya di depan tenda yang baru setengah berdiri.

"Tidak ada."Jawab Samui."Bisakah kau bantu aku disini? Sangat sulit mengaitkan tali tali ini, Naruto-kun."

"Tentu."Naruto langsung berjalan mendekati Samui untuk membantu gadis itu."Sebaiknya kau bantu Yugito menyiapkan makanan, aku akan tangani yang satu ini."Ujar Naruto. Tapi bukanya langsung menjauh, Samui malah memepet Naruto dengan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga pemuda itu.

"Mengerti?"Tanya Samui begitu dia menjauhkan jarak mereka lagi.

"Terserahmu sajalah."Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Sementara Yugito yang sedang mengurusi api menatap heran pada kelakuan aneh kaduanya sebelum dia menghela nafas lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Yugito berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak 20 meter. Keduanya akan melatih Taijutsu mereka untuk mengisi waktu luang sementara sebelum masakan yang disiapkan Samui matang di tanah lapang di bawah pepohonan besar dan tinggi.

"Majulah."Ucap Naruto. Yugito segera membuat heanseal untuk mengaktifkan fuinjutsu yang ditanamkan Naruto padanya dua bulan lalu. Sebuah fuin yang membuatnya mampu mengontrol cakra apinya secara sempurna, menutup dan membuka setiap titik cakranya sesuka hatinya dalam pertarungan fisik tanpa handseal, sehingga dia mampu mengeluarkan Katon dari daerah daerah yang tidak strategis bagi jutsu api seperti tangan, dan kaki.

Ninpou: Momyu jinpuryu adalah nama jutsu diatas. Taijutsu gabungan dari Fuinjutsu dan Ninjutsu yang berbasih pada pengendalian cakra secara sempurna sehingga mampu mengendalikan cakra element tanpa handseal. Momyu jinpuryu terdiri dari lima cabang berdasarkan carka element yang digunakan, dan cabang dari Taijutsu Yugito adalah Suzakudo. Taijutsu yang mengandalkan element api dalam setiap seranganya.

Yugito segera berlari cepat kearah Naruto saat semua persiapan rampung, melakukan tendangan putaran kesamping dengan tumpuan kaki kiri dan menendang dengan kaki kanan yang beselimut api panas, membuat Naruto harus menyilangkan tanganya di depan wajahnya dan terdorong beberapa meter karena tendangan tersebut. Yugito kembali menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan yang sama, bedanya dalam intensitas yang lebih banyak. Naruto tidak lagi menangkis serangan dia mulai membalas dengan gerakan khasnya yang gesit dan cepat, menyapu kaki Yugito dengan tendangan berputar, ketika Yugito terjatuh, dia melompat menabrak tubuh Yugito dengan lututnya, membuat gadis pirang itu memuntahkan air liuarnya sendiri karena desakan dari lutut Naruto di organ pencernaanya.

"Kau masih lamban, Yugito! Beri aku perlawanan yang lebih baik!"Teriak Naruto sambil memberi serangan berikutnya, hendak mengapit kepala Yugito diantara bawah sikunya dan atas lututnya. Yugito sadar dirinya dalam bahaya, dia mulai membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pukulan apinya kearah depan, meski tangannya tidak mengenai Naruto, tapi api yang keluar dari tanganya mengenai dada Naruto hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ketanah. Tetapi permukaan tanah yang akan ditimpa Naruto tiba tiba memanjang dan menangkap tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda itu tidak harus membuat tubuhnya lecet karena menabrak permukaan tanah yang keras.

"Lumayan."Gumam Naruto. Tanah yang menyelimutinya terbuka lalu menyatu dengan permukaan tanah lainya. Naruto memasang kuda kuda depan dengan kedua tangan dalam posisi menekuk seperti seorang petinju. Yugito juga membuat kuda kuda yang sama namun dengan posisi kedua tangan yang tidak terlalu melenekuk.

Seperti dapat membaca fikiran masing masing. Keduanya berlari secara bersamaan. Yugito melompat tinggi dan menghempaskan tendangan kaki kanannya keatas tanah, membuat jilatan api yang memanjang tepat kearah Naruto. Permukaan tanah tiba tiba terbalik sehingga membenam serangan api milik Yugito kedalam tanah. Yugito tidak menyerah ketika Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi darinya, gadis itu meninju udara, menicipatan semburan api dari tanganya kearah Naruto secara beruntung. Naruto berhasi menghindarinya, dia mengangkat bebatuan tanpa menyentuhnya, melemparkannya pada Yugito.

DHUAR!

Ledakan besar dari tabrakan antara api dan tanah menciptakan debu yang menghalangi pandangan Yugito, dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya sesaat dan Naruto sudah berada di depanya, berputar 360 derajat kebelakangnya saat Yugito mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan tinju apinya. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat disudut mati Yugito, dengan mudah dia menjatuhkan gadis itu hingga mencium tanah. Tetapi Yugito yang terjatuh tidak serta merta menyerah, gadis pirang tersebut tiba tiba memutar tubuhnya hanya dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang berada diatas tanah, sementara kakinya melakukan putaran disertai api yang menyala sehingga terlihat seperti roda api. Naruto yang lengahpun terlempar terkena serangan tersebut.

Naruto memberdirikan tubuhnya sambil menepuk nepukkan bagian tubuhnya yang agak kotar. Dia menatap Yugito dengan seringaian kecil sebelum menghilang dan muncul tepat di depan wajah Yugito dengan tendangan kaki kanan yang mengarah pada kepala gadis itu, dan Yugito yang tanpa persiapan tentu terkena serangan tersebut hingga terlempar jauh. Naruto kembali menghilang, berada tepat dibelakang tubuh Yugito yang melayang dengan kaki kanan terangkat siap untuk menyambut tubuh gadis itu. Tendangan kiri dari arah belakangnya membuatnya membelalakan mata tidak mampu beteriak sakit, rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan serangan tersebut sangat luar biasa, dia bahkan bisa mendengar beberapa tulangnya patah dan bergeser. Taijutsu kombinasi dengan Doton yang merupakan cabang dari Taijutsu ciptaan Naruto, Ninpou: Momyu jinpuryu, cabang, Koryudo masih mengerikan seperti biasa.

Yugito masih meringkuk diatas tanah ketika Naruto mulai mendekatinya. Pemuda itu menuntun gadis pirang tersebut untuk berdiri sebelum membawanya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju kemah mereka."Taijutsumu masih kurang begitu bagus, kau sering kali kehilangan fokus. Belajarlah untuk konsentrasi pada lawanmu dan jangan pikirkan apapun selain bagaimana caranya untuk membunuh musuhmu."Kata Naruto.

"Ha'I, Niisan. Tapi_"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melatihmu sesampainya kita di Nami no Kuni, ada beberapa jutsu yang cocok untuk memperkuat konsentrasi dan fokusmu. Kita tidak bisa santai santai saja karena Ujian Chunin sudah semakin dekat."Yugito mengangguk pelan.

Samui menoleh pada keduanya saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat kemah mereka, gadis itu terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Yugito yang dipapah Naruto."Apa yang terjadi?"

"Obati dia, kurasa beberapa tulangnya bergeser."Ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Apa!" Pekik Samui, dia segera meninggalkan daun daun berisi nasi di depannya, menghampiri Yugito."Apa orang ini yang membuatmu hampir sekarat seperti ini?"Tanya Samui pada Yugito sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya yang berada hanya setengah centi dari hidung Naruto.

"Sudahlah Samui. Dalam latihan hal seperti ini biasa terjadi."Jawab Naruto. Samui langsung mendelik tajam padanya.

"Itu sih kau saja, Baka! Sini!" Samui langsung merebut Yugito dan menuntun gadis itu berjalan menuju api unggun di depan tenda. Semantara Naruto berjalan kearah lain, menembus hutan, entah apa yang akan dilakukanya."Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab, dia malah pergi."Gumam Samui menatap pada semak semak yang bergoyang tempat terakhir Naruto menghilang.

"Jangan marah pada Niisan. Dia melakukan hal yang benar kok, Samui-nii. Aku harus kuat untuk mengikuti seleksi ujian Chunin yang akan datang tidak lama lagi, aku tidak bisa bersantai santai saja. Aku ingin cepat cepat menjadi kuat agar aku bisa berguna untuk Naruto-niisan, aku akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupku untuknya."Ucap Yugito yang langsung mendapat jitakan telak dikepalanya.

"Kau juga sama Baka nya ternyata."Samui terkekeh saat melihat Yugito menggembungkan pipinya yang chuby. Gadis berpotongan bob itu segera membuat handseal, cahaya putih keluar dari tanganya dan mulai mengurut pada bagian tubuh Yugito yang terkena serangan Naruto."Jika kau memang mau mengabdikan dirimu untuk Naruto-kun, kau harus menjaga tubuhmu yang merupatan aset berharga untuk itu. Semua akan percuma jika kau mati atau cacat sebelum keinginanmu terwujud."

Yugito menundukkan kepalanya, baru kali ini ada yang memperhatikanya selain Karui-neechanya, Samui memang kelihatan dingin dan tegas dari luarnya, tapi gadis itu sangat perhatian meskipun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda."A..Arigatou."Lirih Yugito.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada."

.

.

.

Shisui roboh dan mencoba berdiri di atas lututnya. Sebuah pedang berselimut api menghunus perut hingga menembus punggung Shisui. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya begitu banyak meleleh menetes hingga membuat warna coklat tanah menjadi kemerahan. Dia sekarat.

"Mata..itu?"Ucapnya setengah terkejut.

"Inilah Mangekyou Sharingan, mata yang hanya bisa di kuasai oleh keturunan Uchiha yang menjalani jalan kegelapan. Menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah kagetmu itu, Shisui-senpai." Ucap Itachi dengan nada sarkatis.

Shisui tidak mampu berkata apa apa. Efek rasa sakit di perutnya dan semua kejutan yang Itachi berikan padanya dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini begitu menampar mentalnya. Dia hanya menatap Itachi dengan nafas sesak yang dia ambil melalui mulutnya dengan susah payah.

Itachi berjalan bersama siluet besar-pemegang pedang yang menghunus Shisui-yang melingkupi dirinya sehingga memperlebar luka Shisui."Aku masih Itachi yang dulu, Itachi yang cinta damai."

"Khuk! Lalu..apa maksudnya..ini?" Shisui kembali memuntahkan darah. Pedang api itu merengsek semakin dalam katika Itachi kian mendekat dan itu terasa mengaduk aduk perutnya, membuat bagian dalam tubuhnya matang karna panasnya bilah besi itu.

"Klanku lebih pending dari apapun." Ucap pemuda itu."Hatiku tidak cukup kuat untuk memusnahkan orang orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku benar benar tidak sanggup melakukan itu, Shisui-senpai."

"I..Itachi... Kau tidak lupa'kan..bagaimana mengerikanya perang...itu?" Shisui berusaha bicara ditengah nafasnya yang hampir habis.

"Aku tau." Jawab Itachi cepat."Karna itulah aku melakukan ini..."

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Shisui.

Itachi tiba tiba tersenyum sinis." Kau punya jutsu unik pada Sharinganmu. Jutsu yang mampu mengendalikan orang lain tanpa orang itu sadari."Shisui membelalak. Pemuda yang selalu nampak tenang dalam situasi apapun itu mendadak panik.

"Sebaiknya hentikan itu, Itachi! Aku peringatkan..kau!"Ucapnya mengingatkan. Namun Itachi masih meracau.

"Kotoamatsukami milikmu akan menjadi jembatan yang mengantar Uchiha pada kejayaan, sekaligus membimbing dunia agar tetap pada jalur bernama perdamaian." Itachi mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengarahkanya pada kedua lobang mata Shisui."Uchiha akan menguasai Konoha tanpa harus memulai perang."

"Kau gila, Itachi!..Klan Uchiha tidak akan mampu memimpin...Konoha, lagipula..Klan Uzumaki dan Senju pasti akan..menggagalkan rencana..kalian.."Ucap Shisui susah payah. Itachi mendengus geli.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir aku hanya bertindak sembarangan? Jangan lupa! Bukan hanya kau yang dijuluki prodigly dalam Klan kita. Lagipula aku didukung Uchiha terkuat sepanjang sejarah."Ucap Itachi diakhiri segaris senyum angkuh. Sosok lain tiba tiba muncul dari balik kegelapan, figur pria yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju perang berwarna merah dan topeng api dengan jilatan api menutupi wajahnya.

"Cepat selesaikan, Itachi!"Ucap sosok itu. Itachi mengangguk.

Shisui hendak menimpali kala itu, namun sakit dan panas luar biasa pada perutnya langsung melenyapkan pikirannya. Dia hanya bisa berteriak sehabis suaranya ketika bilah membara itu semakin membesarkan apinya dan mengaduk aduk perutnya.

"ARRRRGGG!"

Monster api di belakang Itachi memutar mata pedangnya kesamping kanan, lalu menyayatnya hingga bilah besi itu merobek bagian pinggang Shisui. Membuat sayatan pada bagian samping perut yang merupakan tempat dari organ organ vital sehingga usus dan beberapa bagian daging dari organ dalam Shisui ikut menyangkut pada pedang berapi itu.

**Sret!**

"AGRRR!..Khukh!..I..Ita..chi."

"Aniki?"

Itachi mengerjabkan matanya berkali kali dan menatap pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan sedikit raut bingung diwajahnya. Apa dia melamun saat sedang duduk menatapi bintang bersama Sasuke, adiknya? Akhir akhir ini dia sangat sering memimpikan pertarungannya dengan Shisui beberapa bulan lalu dan kali ini bahkan dia bermimpi dalam keadaan sadar. Itu buruk.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Aniki?"Tanya Sasuke. Bocah yang baru menginjak tujuh tahun itu terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja, Sasuke. Aku hanya sedikit capek."Jawab Itachi sambil mengacak rambut reven Sasuke gemas. Bocah itu langsung mengembungkan pipinya dengan kedua tangan bersidekap. Oh! Ingatkan Itachi betapa manisnya adiknya ini.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Aniki. Aku sudah dewasa tau."Rajuk Sasuke. Itachi benar benar tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sasuke yang chuby."Aniki~ berhenti! Kau pikur aku ini cukup kecil untuk kau cubit cubit?!."Rengek Sasuke ketika Itachi tidak mau melepaskan cubitanya.

"Wah ternyata Sasuke-chan sudah dewasa ya? Kalau begitu Aniki tidak jadi mengajak ke festival musim panas minggu depan."Goda Itachi. Dan benar saja Sasuke langsung menatapnya jengkel.

"Iya iya, Sasuke masih kecil, kau harus janji mengajakku ke festival itu!"Jawab anak itu spontan. Itachi terbahak bahak karenanya dan Sasuke lagi lagi cemberut karena dikerjai kakaknya. Pemuda yang memiliki dua garis khas dibawah matanya itu tersenyum simpul. Sasuke dan keluarganya adalah alasanya mengkhianati Uchiha Shisui, Konoha, dan Hokage ketiga. Mungkin apa yang telah dia lakukan adalah kesalahan, tapi dia bahagia bisa terus bersama keluarga yang dicintainya, terlepas dari salah atau benar keputusanya di masa lalu.

Tanpa sadar Itachi menangkap tubuh Sasuke, menenggelamkan sang adik tercinta dalam dekapanya yang terhangat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun atau apapun lagi.

"Aniki?"Tanya Sasuke, kemudian dia terdiam. Dia mengenal Anikinya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini, dia tahu saat saat harus diam dan membiarkan Anikinya melakukan apapun keinginannya. Keduanya berpelukan hangat di atas kursi yang berdiri di taman kecil kediaman Uchiha Fugaku yang besar. Gazebo berisi air jernih memantulkan cahaya bulan yang tegak lurus diatas kepala kedua anak itu. Itachi masih belum berniat melepaskan pelukanya, dia merasa harus lebih lama melakunya, entah firasat buruk apa yang sedang melandanya, pemuda itu seolah begitu takut hanya untuk sekedar melonggarkan pelukannya seperti akan terpisah jauh jika dia melakukan itu.

"Taicho."Sebuah suara berat mengiterupsi kedua kakak beradik itu sehingga mereka melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain agar dapat melihat siapakah orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

Itachi menatap pada Anbu bertopeng anjing yang berlutut di depanya."Ada apa?"

"Anda dipanggil Yondaime Hokage."Jawab Anbu itu. Itachi mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya dia yang notabene Taicho dari Anbu dipanggil, apa jangan jangan terjadi sesuatu?

"Aku segera kesana."Itachi segera berdiri."Masuklah, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu, besok kau harus sekolah'kan?"

"Aku akan menunggu Aniki pulang."Jawab Sasuke, namun Itachi sudah terlanjur pergi sehingga tidak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Toktoktok!

"Masuklah."Ucap pria berambut reven dibelakang meja bertuliskan kanji yang bermakna Hokage di bagian depanya.

Pintu mulai terbuka dan segera menampilkan duplikat dari sang pria reven barusan, hanya saja dalam usia yang lebih muda."Kau memanggilku, Hokage-sama?"Tanya pemuda yang memiliki iris hitam pada pria reven yang disebutnya Hokage.

"Anbu yang kutugasi untuk menyelidiki pembunuh Juugo, sipemberontak dari selatan Kaminari no Kuni sudah kembali, meskipun dia terluka sangat parah, tapi dia berhasil mengetahui identitas si pembunuh."Kata sang Hokage tanpa basa basi dengan suaranya yang berat, dingin namun sangat berwibawa.

"Siapa dia Hokage-sama?"Tanya Itachi panasaran. Rasa panasaranya segera menghilang saat sang Hokage memberikan kertas yang berisi profil seseorang."Naruto!? Bukankah dia seorang tahanan Kumo? Mengapa bisa bergerak sebebas itu sebagai Assassins-nin?"Itachi hampir memekik saat melihat foto Naruto, anak dari mantan atasanyalah yang menjadi pembunuh Juugo, tapi seingatnya Naruto adalah barter untuk Klan Hyuuga saat Kumo menuntut kematian yang sama atas Hiashi Hyuuga yang telah membunuh Shinobi mereka.

"Aku rasa kita ditipu. Hiruzen, Minato beserta tetua Klan Uzumaki menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Kumogakure tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun diluar izin mereka, kurasa tragedi Hyuuga itu hanyalah akal akalan mereka agar Naruto pergi dari desa saat kita melakukan kodeta, kita benar benar dibodohi mereka."Pria yang berperawakan tegas itu terlihat kesal meskipun wajahnya tetap sedingin es, namun nada suaranya yang sedikit meninggi tidak bisa berdusta.

"Lalu.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hokage-sama?"Tanya Itachi.

"Pergilah sekarang juga, Ikuti bocah Kyubi itu. Tapi kau harus ekstra hati hati, mengingat dia punya kemampuan aneh yang tidak dapat diprediksi. Jangan sampai lengah, kabari aku jika ada hal yang perlu kuketahui."

"Ha'I."Balas Itachi. Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu, saat berada di ambang pintu dia menoleh pada sang Hokage."Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Sasuke kalau aku tidak bisa menemaninya ke festival minggu depan, Tou-san."Ucap Itachi menatap lurus pada iris Onyx yang identik dengan miliknya. Tentu saja karena mereka adalah ayah dan anak.

"Hn. Kau terlalu memanjakan Sasuke, Itachi"

.

.

つつ'く

Profil Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Nama: Uzumaki Naruto.

Desa: Konohagakura(mantan)

Kumogakure(sekarang).

Usia: 13 tahun.

Tinggi: 168 cm.

Berat: 49,7 kg

Klasifikasi: Jinchuriki.

Bijuu: Kyuubi.

Clan: Uzumaki.

Ninja Rank: Assassins-nin(ex). Chunin totur.

Keluarga: Uzumaki Arashi(Namikaze

Minato)-ayah-

-Uzumaki Kushina-ibu-

Type element: Meiton(elemen

kegelapan)

-Raiton(elemen petir)

-Suiton(elemen air)

-Fuuton(elemen angin)

-Katon(elemen api)

-Doton(elemen tanah)

Senjata: Tanto

Kenjutsu: Itachi no kyo.

Murid: Yogito nii.

Jutsu: **Meiton: Meiatsui**-memanfaatkan

perubahan wujud cakra kegelapan

dan mengumpulkannya pada tangan,

tepatnya jari jari. Membuat efek panas

luar biasa hingga bisa menembus

daging secara paksa.

-**Doton: Edoshibari**-peti mati tanah,

jutsu untuk penyimpanan mayat.

-**Shudou no jutsu**-jutsu regenerasi.

Mampu memulihkan tubuh yang terluka

dengan cara membuat tubuh yang

baru. Proses pengaktifan jutsu ini

adalah dengan cara membuat garis

vertikal pada satu bagian tubuh, dari

garis itulah tempat keluar tubuh yang

baru. Kekurangan jutsu ini adalah tidak

bisa mengembalikan darah yang

berkurang akibat luka sebelumnya juga

membutihkan cakra besar untuk

mengaktifkanya.

-**Urashisho Fuinjutsu**-adalah sejenis

fuin penyegel yang Naruto modifikasi,

biasanya jutsu ini dia aktifkan pada

tubuh lamanya, mempunyai daya

hancur yang sangat besar, namun

membutuhkan cakra yang sangat

besar pula untuk mengaktifkan jutsu ini.

-**Yomotsushikome**-jutsu pembuka pintu

dunia orang mati(Neraka), setiap kali

mengaktifkan jutsu ini, pengguna akan

kehilangan 10 tahun umurnya hidup di

dunia.

**-Meiton: Kyuuketsukou**-jutsu yang

mampu menyerap cakra/serangan jutsu

musuh.

**-Chikewai**-teknik manipulasi syaraf manusia.

-**Kogane Hea no Mai**-memanjangkan rambut yang bisa membelit musuh.

-Taijutsu:** Ninpou: Mumyu Jinpuryu**. Gabungan dari Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Ninjutsu. Fuinjutsu digunakan untuk membebaskan aliran cakra diseluruh tubuh, membuat pengguna bebas menjadikan seluruh tubuhnya sebagai media penyalur cakra elemennya. Taijutsu merupakan cara pengoprasian jutsu ini menggantikan handseal, dan Ninjutsu, adalah efek cakra element dari gerak badan yang dilakukan pengguna saat melakukan serangan. Umumnya Mumyu jinpuryu mengandalkan kelenturan dan kecepatan si pengguna, meminimalisir luka fisik dengan gerakan efektif menghancurkan titik vital lawan sehingga tidak menguras energi pengguna terlalu banyak. jutsu ini terdiri dari lima cabang menurut elemen yang digunakan:

**-Suzakudo**. Kombinasi dari tinju(kepalan tangan), dan tendangan digabung dengan elemen api.

**-Genbudo**. Kombinasi pukulan bagian sisi tangan, dan tendangn digabung dengan elemen air.

**-Seiryudo**. Kombinasi pukulan ujung tangan yang dirapatkan dan tendangan, digabung dengan elemen petir.

**-Byakkudo.** Kombinasi pukulan telapak tangan dan tendangan yang diperkuat dengan elemen udara.

**-Koryudo**. Kombinasi sikutan tangan, tendangan, dan tendangan lutut yang diperkuat dengan elemen tanah(mengubah struktur tubuh menjadi sekeras batu)

Diliuar dari cabang diatas, ada satu cabang rahasia yang hanya dapat dikuasai Naruto, yaitu **Mugetsudo**:-

**-Kuchiyose: Kuchisoke Onna.**

Profil Yugito Nii.

.

Nama:Yugito Nii.

Penampilan: Sama kayak di canon hanya saja rambutnya bukan di ikat kencang tapi dikepang dan lengan bajunya cuman sebatas bahu, selebihnya sama.

Desa: Kumogakure.

Usia: 11 tahun.

Tinggi:150 cm.

Berat: 37,2 Kg.

Klasifikasi: Jinchuriki.

Biju:Nibi

Clan:-

Ninja Rank: Genin

Keluarga: Raikage, Killer bee, Master.

Type element:

-Katon(elemen api).

Taijutsu:** Ninpou: Mumyu Jinpuryu** cabang **Suzakudo.**

.

Jawaban Review chapter sebelumnya.

**Apa Naruto bakal keluar desa Kumo?**

-mungkin, soalnya gk ada yang bener bener pasti di pik nice ini, nice orangnya moody sih.

**NaruKura?**

-ternyata peminat pair ini lumayan banyak juga ya, nice gk bisa janji, tapi nice bakalan memperbanyak scene fluffy NaruKura.

Sekian dulu jawaban dari saya, maaf jika ada jawaban yang kurang memuaskan atau ada pertanyaan yang terlewat, nice bukan Sasuke yang perfect. Akhirkata RnR Minna-san!


End file.
